All you need is love and sex XD to survive 2
by doperwtjes
Summary: When are Neji and Sasuke finally going to be together? Or are they not meant to be? SasuNeji, ShikaKiba, GaaLee. Rated M for yaoi. Complete!
1. Pairing Guide

**All you need is love (and sex XD) to survive 2.**

**summary: Sasuke and Neji are finally with each other. But now they have to fight to stay like this. But they aren't the only ones who have problems, Shikamaru and Kiba are arguing about the subject 'babies' (yes, seriously) and Gaara and Lee have to break up? Keep checking our story and find out what's going to happen! And if you want to know which pairings we put this time in the story, here they are, in the Pairing Guide! Enjoy! **

**Pairing Guide**

* * *

**Pairings:**

NejiSasuke

GaaraLee

KibaShikamaru

ItachiNeji

* * *

**Slight (these are just relationships were nothing happens):  
**

SasoriDeidara

ShinoKankurou

TsunadeDeidara

NarutoSai

* * *

**VERY Slight :**

NejiSai

ShikamaruGaara

KibaNaruto

KankurouLee

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. (sadly ) **

**And again, Enjoy!  
**

**-doperwtjes  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Remembering

**Chapter 1 Remembering**

* * *

Neji smiled to the children who were jumping around him, begging him to go play football with them. The children loved him, he was their gym teacher. They were just excited when a teacher, a much older person then them, wanted to play with them. Neji decided to play with them for a while, playing soft. He let the children win.

"You're mine!" One of the children yelled, laughing, and jumped on the ball. The other children laughed too. But Neji had frozen. _You're mine. _ Sasuke used to say that to him, when they… made love, in the past. Neji closed his eyes for a moment when memories flew back.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_On a morning in March, Sasuke was waiting for Neji in the Konoha forest, to go for a walk with him. Neji was late. Sasuke sighed. Maybe Neji had overslept. Or he was running to the forest right know, completely forgotten how late he had arranged with him. He would come. Meanwhile Neji was sleeping in his bed peacefully, in the Hyuuga section of Konoha. He hadn't forgotten the time, but he had forgotten to turn on the alarm. So he had overslept. He wasn't aware of the five people who where standing around him, watching him sleep. _

"_He's looking pretty peaceful and calm, isn't he?" Sasori whispered. "It's cute."_

"_He's just sleeping, everybody looks like that when he's asleep, even Kisame and Zetsu look cute when they sleep. Even I know that." Deidara whispered back, from were he was on watch. Zetsu and Kisame grunted to him. Itachi was stopping himself from drooling when he looked at Neji. Those lips he had kissed not very long ago… that body, which had grown, he had fucked a long time ago… _

"_Let's stop chattering and just take him with us, alright?" Itachi hissed. The others nodded. Itachi ripped off a piece of tape and Neji stirred a bit. Then Kisame pulled Neji's blanket off Neji, grabbed Neji and pulled him in a sitting position, while Neji's eyes flew open in shock and Itachi quickly sticked a piece of tape over Neji's mouth. At the same time Sasori bound Neji's bare feet with a rope and Zetsu was binding Neji's arms behind his back. Neji struggled, but he didn't had any chance. Five against one. _

"_Let's get out of here." Deidara hissed. "I hear someone coming." Kisame opened the window of Neji's bedroom and got out of the window, the others followed and Itachi with Neji in his arms._

* * *


	3. Chapter 2 Who has the honor

**Chapter 2 Who has the honor?**

* * *

_They were running trough the forest at top speed. _

"_Where do you want to…" Deidara started, but Itachi interrupted him: _

"_I want to do it as quickly as possible." He said, grinning to the struggling Neji in his arms. "And after me, you can all have him if you want to." The others grinned too. They suddenly stopped. _

"_Well… this place brings back memories isn't it?" Itachi said smirking. "This was were Sasuke attacked us when we wanted to take Neji with us again… but this time he can't stop us… Now the Sharingan has reached his time of weakness, Sasuke will be weak. Just like I am. But I can rely on you all… you are still strong." He tossed Neji roughly on the ground, placing his foot on Neji's chest. He brought up his eyebrows, while Neji angrily tried to get Itachi's foot away. _

"_Well… who has the honour?" They all grinned to him and nodded. Itachi got a smirk on his face and then he kneeled down next to Neji and roughly ripped the tape off Neji's mouth. Neji let out a whimper and Itachi grabbed his hair and pulled Neji"s head down. _

"_Doesn't this bring back memories for you too?" Itachi said, smirking, getting on top of Neji. _

"_Let me go you asshole!" Neji yelled, looking at Itachi furious. Itachi grinned. _

"_Just do as I say and don't struggle." He said. "Then I will be soft and you are free earlier." Neji opened his mouth to say, well, earlier yell something, but Itachi pressed his mouth against Neji's and kissed him, holding Neji against the ground. Neji started struggling again and tried to pull his head away. He felt sick when Itachi pushed his tongue inside, kissing a forceful kiss. Memories flew back. He still tried to pull his head away so Itachi's tongue would move out of his mouth, but Itachi would have none of it. He just grabbed Neji's long hair and pressed his face against Neji's. _

"_STOP THIS ITACHI!!" A voice suddenly yelled. It was Sasuke, who had heard Neji yell. Itachi looked up to him, so did Neji. But Neji remembered what Itachi had said… The Sharingan was weak at the time. _

"_Sasuke no!" he yelled, afraid Sasuke might get hurt. He tried to shove Itachi off him. "Your powers! They're… hmmpf!" Itachi had pressed his hand over Neji's mouth. _

"_Shut up." Itachi said. _

"_Let him go you bastards!" Sasuke yelled and attacked the one most close to him, who happened to be Deidara. Deidara just smirked and with one quick movement he had Sasuke slammed on the ground. Deidara began laughing evilly and brought up his hands in the air. _

"_Omygod he isn't going to…" Sasori began but then Deidara already started singing: _

"_So if we all come together, we know what to do, we all come together just to sing we love you, and if we all come together, we know what to do, we all come together just for you!" And after the last sentence he jumped on Sasuke's back, who was laying on his stomach on the ground, and grabbed Sasuke"s arms behind his back. _

"_Got him Itachi!" Itachi sweatdropped. _

"_I can see that." Then he grinned to Sasuke. _

"_I know how you're feeling Sasuke." He said. "Neji already wanted to tell you, the Sharingan have their time of weakness right know. So your attacks, and my attacks, are useless against the attacks of the others. So this time you are not strong enough to save Neji… and to save yourself." With that he cut the ropes which held Neji's legs together. Sasuke got tears in his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Not again._

* * *


	4. Chapter 3 Not again

**Chapter 3 Not again.  
**

* * *

_Sasuke saw Itachi ripping off Neji's clothes. All his clothes. _

"_Please don't do this!" Sasuke yelled. His brother only grinned to him. Then he turned Neji around, spreading Neji's legs and then he immediately rammed himself inside Neji. Sasuke winced when he heard Neji scream. Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he protect Neji? His brother kept ramming himself in Neji. _

"_ITACHI STOP!!" Sasuke yelled, only to be punched in the back of his head by Deidara. _

"_If you are smart you'll be quiet." Deidara hissed. "Else he would hurt Neji only more, to punish you. So shut up." Neji looked up to Sasuke, with tears of pain in his eyes. _

"_Sasuke please don't… AAAH!!! Oh my… god… don't.. hn… lookatthis…" Neji moaned, barely able to talk because of Itachi, who was ramming himself inside Neji over and over again. Sasuke couldn't move. He was just frozen, while the tears in his eyes started pouring down over his face. He just had to look at Neji, he couldn't look away. It was all his fault. He couldn't protect Neji… he had to be hurt so much, not Neji. Neji didn't hurt anyone, didn't do anything. He was innocent. Finally Itachi came. He came out of Neji and just let him lie on the ground. Neji lay there, wincing at the pain, while the tears were running down his face. Sasuke stared at the blood which was dripping down onto the ground from Neji's ass. Itachi wanted to stand up but suddenly someone rammed himself inside him. Itachi's mouth opened in shock. But then he gave a pleasured moan. He looked behind him and saw Kisame grinning at him. Itachi wanted to say something, but suddenly Deidara started to shriek and running around in circles. The reason: a snake happily hung at his shoulder. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!!" Sasori ran after him, yelling: _

"_STOP DEIDARA!! IF YOU DON"T STOP RUNNING AROUND I CAN'T TAKE IT OFF YOU!!" But Deidara didn't hear him, he just kept shrieking and running around. Suddenly they both stood still and stared to something which had appeared before the eyes of the rest of Akatsuki. A huge snake. Itachi and Kisame quickly dressed and the little snake on Deidara quickly let go and crambled away. _

"_Oh shit." Itachi muttered when the snake looked like he was grinning at them. _

"_RUN AWAAAAAAAAY!" Deidara suddenly yelled, and sprinted away, into the forest. After a few seconds the message came over by the other Akatsuki members and they ran after him. Sasuke saw the snake looking at Neji. Neji looked up from were he was laying on the ground, and looked the snake in the eyes shocked. Holy shit… This animal was huge. He tried to get up to run away, but he could barely move. And his arms were still bound behind his back. The snake moved closer and closer, so that Neji could feel the beast's breath on his face. But suddenly the snake turned and bowed to someone who came walking out of the forest. It was a long figure with long black hair and snake eyes. His mouth was really big and his skin was white as snow. He looked like a human snake. _

"_Hello Sasuke-kun." The man said, looking to Sasuke, who looked at the man surprised. _

"_You know my name?" he asked, while he kneeled down next to Neji to give him his shirt and to free Neji from the ropes which held Neji's arms together.. The man grinned. _

"_Yes I know your name." the man answered. "I'm one of the Sannin, Orochimaru." Sasuke's eyes widened. The legendary Sannin? The Sannin were almost the most powerful ninja's in the world! That explained why the huge snake had obeyed Orochimaru. He helped Neji to get his shirt on and then he looked at Orochimaru again. _

"_So you… you controlled those snakes?" He asked. Orochimaru grinned. _

"_Yes I did." He said. "And that's just a little bit of what I can do. I know you blame yourself for what has been done to Neji. And I know you want more power. That's why I offer you a training, from me, to get powerful. But you have to do something for me too. You have to work under my command and fulfil missions of mine. Think about it. Just call my name at this place when you agree to my offer." Then Orochimaru stepped back and suddenly he was gone. Neji, who was still sitting on the floor, looked at Sasuke. _

"_You are not going to do that, do you?" he asked. He stood and winced when he felt a flash of pain. Sasuke supported him and looked down. _

"_I don't know…"_

* * *

**Yes what would Sasuke do? Next week: chapter 4 'The Leaving' Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 4 The leaving

**Chapter 4 The leaving  
**

**A.N.: This is such a sad part of the story… Poor Neji. **

* * *

_After a few days someone knocked at Neji's door, early in the morning. _

"_Come in." Neji mumbled, sitting up in his bed. The door opened and Sasuke came walking in, an expression of guilt on his face. Neji saw the bags he was carrying. _

"_You can't be serious…" Neji said softly. Sasuke looked down. Then he walked over to Neji and sat on the edge of the bed. _

"_Neji… I'm doing this for you…" Sasuke said. "I don't know a other way to become stronger…"_

"_Please don't go…" Neji whispered and Sasuke took him in his arms. He hugged Neji tightly, stroking Neji's long hair. Neji laid his face in Sasuke's neck, while he hugged Sasuke back. _

"_I have no choice Neji… I feel like I have to do this." Sasuke softly said. Neji closed his eyes. _

"_Sasuke… you don't have to."_

"_Neji, I'm going to do it, no matter what you say!" Sasuke said. He stood, letting Neji alone on the bed. "I'm going to miss you too, Neji. But if we want a real relationship, we have to do something about the people who want to stop us. And if I have to go to Orochimaru for that, I will do it!" Sasuke looked down, then he walked to Neji's bathroom, he had to wash his face. He felt too hot. Neji sighed when Sasuke walked away. Then he grabbed a piece of paper and began writing something on it. When he was finished, he put the note in one of Sasuke's bags. He sat back on his bed again and pulled his blanket around him. It was so cold suddenly… Sasuke came walking in again. _

"_I don't know how long I will be gone." Sasuke said. Neji lowered his eyes. _

"_Come back as quickly as possible." He whispered. Sasuke walked to him and took Neji's chin in his hands. He gave Neji a soft kiss on his lips. _

"_I'll be back soon." Sasuke said and left trough Neji's window, with his bags. He didn't saw the tears which were pouring down on Neji's face._

* * *

Neji sighed. It was longer than a year ago that Sasuke went to train with Orochimaru. He hadn't had any relations in this time. He had waited for Sasuke. But oh god, how he missed him. Neji smiled when he saw the children looking at him questioning. 

"I'm sorry guys.. I have some things to do at home." Neji said. "We play another time, alright?" The children smiled and nodded. Neji walked away, to his home. He had to mark some tests which the children had made this morning.

* * *

**Please review!  
**  



	6. Chapter 5 Engaged

**Chapter 5 Engaged**

**YAY! Fanfiction works again!! I hope you all like this chapter! **

* * *

That evening Neji was sitting in his room looking through the tests his students had made that day. Neji's uncle had invited Kiba's dad and Neji wondered why that was. The doorbell rang and Neji's uncle answered the door. He called for Neji.

"Oh…hi Kiba." Neji said as he walked into the living room, were Kiba and his dad were standing.

"Hi Neji." Kiba said, then turning to his dad. "Dad why are we here?"

"We want to talk to you two." Hiashi said. They all sat down.

"What are you two all serious about?" Kiba asked impatient.

"We have given this lots of thought and because of the benefits our clans, we decided to get you two married." Kiba's dad said.

"WHAAAT!" Kiba yelled angry as he stood up.

"Have you two lost your minds?!" Neji yelled too.

"No we haven't. If you marry Kiba the Inuzuka clan will get out protection. In exchange we get help in making the Hyuuga clan even bigger and stronger. That's why you will marry Kiba." Hiashi said.

"I'm not marrying him, no offends Neji." Kiba said.

"Yes you are. There's no need for struggling against it. We determined it so it's settled." Hiashi said strict.

"What? No, you can't do that. We are just friends, nothing more!" Neji yelled.

"You are being unrespectfull Neji! I will not tolerate that! To your room!" Hiashi yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you drop this insane idea!" Neji yelled.

"Exactly! Dad, why did you do this! Have you forgotten I already have a boyfriend!?" Kiba yelled to his dad.

"I haven't. That Nara Shikamaru just isn't part of a worthy clan." Kiba's dad said.

"WHAT! SHIKAMARU"S CLAN IS GREAT! AND EVEN IF IT WASN"T, I LOVE HIM AND THAT"S ALL THAT COUNTS!" Kiba yelled.

"No it isn't. Listen you two, arguing is no option. We'll arrange this marriage and you'll be happy about it. Now Inuzuka go home please. I have to talk to Neji here." Hiashi said strict. Kiba's dad agreed. He pulled his son with him outside.

"Let me go! I'm going over to Shikamaru. You can't keep me away from him!" Kiba yelled and ran away to Shikamaru's house. He ran and he ran, still not believing what he had heard. He.. marry Neji? He liked Neji, but just as a friend, nothing more. He was in love with Shikamaru. When Kiba came at Shikamaru's house, he knocked on the door, still angry. Shikamaru opened it, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing here honey?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have bad news." Kiba said still angry. He walked inside and Shikamaru closed the door. "What is it." Shikamaru said and smirked.

"Don't grin like that, this isn't funny." Kiba said. Shikamaru figured this was serious and he sat down next to Kiba.

"Well? What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Neji's uncle and my dad, they want Neji and me to marry, can you believe that!? I mean…" "WHAAT!" Shikamaru yelled. Kiba blinked. He thought Shikamaru would just come up with some plan and spent the rest of the night trying to kiss him.

"Why did they do that! Are they insane!?" Shikamaru yelled.

"Shikamaru calm down. It's not that bad." Kiba said, trying to calm Shikamaru down.

"IT IS THAT BAD! YOU"RE MY BOYFRIEND! THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO DECIDE WHO YOU ARE GONNA MARRY! DAMMIT!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Shika, we'll solve this, just stay calm." Kiba said.

"No! Damn that Neji guy and his uncle and EVERYONE! I'm going to talk to them!" Shikamaru yelled and stormed away.

"Shika stop! Damn that guy when he's angry." Kiba murmured. He decided to go home. He left Shikamaru a note that said he still loved him and that it wasn't Neji's fault. Then he went home.

* * *

Hiashi was now looking angry at Neji, who was looking back, angry too.

"I can't believe you are going to let me marry someone against my will!" Neji yelled.

"You have no right to complain, branch boy!" Hiashi yelled angry. "You have to be happy that there's someone who wants you in his family after your virginity is taken away!"

"What?!" Neji yelled. "Then I'm not worthy of anything anymore? When I lose my virginity?"

"Don't raise your voice like that to me, you unrespectful boy!" Hiashi yelled. "And yes, you aren't worthy a thing anymore like now!"

"I'm not some kind of object of yours, Hiashi!"

"Enough!" Hiashi yelled and grabbed Neji at his collar and dragged Neji with him to Neji's room. "You have to learn some respect, your friends have a bad influence on you. You are not allowed to ever see them again. The only one you can see is Kiba." Neji tried to pull himself free of Hiashi's firm grip.

"You can't expect something like that from me!" Neji yelled. "I will see them, you can't stop me from seeing them." Hiashi grunted.

"Yes I can." They were in Neji's room right know.

"You are NOT going to leave this room, understood?!"

"You can't be serious!" Neji yelled. "What kind of asshole are you to lock me in my room?!" Then Hiashi rammed him across the cheek.

"I don't want to hear anything of you anymore!" Hiashi left the room, slamming the door closed behind him and locking the door. Neji sat down on his bed and hided his face in his hands while he heard Hiashi stamping away. Why did this had to happen? When he had to marry, he wanted to choose someone himself. And there was only one person…

"Sasuke…" Neji whispered. There the tears came.

* * *

In the mean time Shikamaru was walking…no more like stamping his way to the Hyuuga's section of the city. A man with eyes like Neji and Hinata tried to stop him. That had to be Neji's uncle.

"Stop it right there. Neji can't see any of his friends." Hiashi said. Shikamaru pushed him aside.

"Out of my way grandpa!" He screamed and made his way to Neji's room. He tried to open the door, but the door was locked.

"NEJI LET ME IN!" he yelled. "GOD DAMN IT OPEN THE DOOR!"

"…Shikamaru?" He heard Neji ask softly behind the door.

"YES IT"S ME! AND NOW I"M GOING TO OPEN THIS FRICKIN DOOR MYSELF!" He took a step back and then he kicked as hard as he could against the door, and the lock broke.

He slammed open the door and yelled:

"NEJI YOU BASTA…." He stopped yelling. Neji was sitting on his bed, looking up at Shikamaru in shock. Shikamaru saw dried tears on Neji's face, his cheek was all red, like someone had slapped him.

"Neji…what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked. "What… what happened?" Neji looked down.

"I suppose you heard about the 'engagement'?" Neji asked. Shikamaru nodded sad.

"Yeah…I did." He said.

"Well, because of that I can't see any of my friends anymore. This wedding is going to happen no matter what." Neji said and tears appeared in his eyes again. Shikamaru was flustered. He came here to yell at Neji, but obviously he didn't know what to do…either.

"It'll be ok…really." Shikamaru said and threw and arm around Neji's neck. He gave a brief smirk. "Funny." He thought. "I don't even believe that myself…" Neji suddenly turned around and hugged Shikamaru.

"I'm so glad you are here." Neji cried. "By the way, how DID you get in?" Neji suddenly said not crying anymore.

"Oh well, I kind of pushed your uncle away and just let myself in." Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I have to leave again. I hope you'll be ok. We're going to figure out a way to set this straight, don't worry." Shikamaru said and quickly walked away. Then the tears came. "Dammit, stupid tears." Shikamaru thought.

"_This wedding is going to happen no matter what."_

Shikamaru thought of that. "It is going to happen. There's nothing I can do. They're going to take Kiba away from me and there's nothing I can do. I don't want to have anything to do with it. I'm not going to have anything to do with it." Shikamaru thought. He got home and found the note Kiba had left him.

"_Shikamaru I still love you. We'll figure something out. It's not Neji's fault, you know. I'm going home now, see you tomorrow? Kisses Kiba 3"_

Shikamaru looked at the paper. His tears fell down on it. Then Shikamaru crumbled the paper and threw it away. It was time to leave it behind.

"I said no one of your friends could see you Neji!" Hiashi yelled angry, standing in Neji's room again.

"Like I called for him! Don't act so stupid! He came from Kiba!" Neji yelled back.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Hiashi yelled. "You didn't sent him away! And were does that boy live?! He ruined a lock, he has to pay for it." Then Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"You know that this is your only chance to prove yourself worthy?" He hissed. "If I were you, I would agree with this marriage. Don't act so selfish. There is nobody who you love. So you could never marry anyway."

"You are the one who is selfish!" Neji yelled. "And there is someone I love! I love Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!" Hiashi yelled angry. "That traitor!"

"Don't talk about him like that!" Neji said, raising his fist in the air, ready to strike. But Hiashi grabbed his arm and pulled Neji against him.

"I've had it with you, you arrogant branch trash." Hiashi hissed. "You are now coming with me, I'm going to lock you in another room." He pulled Neji with him.

"Let me go!" Neji yelled to his uncle, tears appearing in his eyes, but his uncle just kept walking. Suddenly Neji pulled as hard as he could and his uncle let go of him. Neji took his chance and ran away, to the gate of the Hyuuga section. He opened the doors and slammed them closed after he was outside. He then made his way to the school were he was giving lessons.

* * *

**Well, that was it for chapter 5. Ghehehe Hiashi is a monster! What do you think? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6 Returning

**Chapter 6 Returning**

**Because of the sweet reviews we've uploaded a new chapter earlier than we planned to. Enjoy! **

* * *

Sasuke ran into Konoha, he was going to Neji. He had found a letter in one of his bags, a letter of Neji. Sasuke closed his eyes. After he had read the letter he immediately had left Orochimaru's hide-out and now he was looking for Neji. He did knew Neji had some writing talents in him, but this was… incredible. Neji had represented his feelings só good in this letter, Sasuke had almost cried when he was finished reading Neji's letter. Neji didn't put his name in the letter, but he just knew it had to be from him.

_I've been ripped out _

_Cut short _

_Stopped within my tracks _

_I've been tied down _

_Turned "round _

_Learned to face the facts _

_I was nothing _

_Now something _

_You're everything to me _

_Don't go _

_Please stay _

_You're all that I need _

Sasuke ran past all kind of shops, surprised people and finally he saw the Hyuuga estate. And he saw the person he wanted to see. Neji. Sasuke happily ran to Neji, who seemed to be running to him too. But when Neji was a few meters close to him he saw that Neji wasn't looking at him. Neji was looking at the ground. Tears were streaming down his face. One of his cheeks was red. What had happened? Just as Neji passed by, Sasuke grabbed Neji's wrist. Neji stopped, startled, and looked up. His eyes went wide, while the last tear was rolling down his cheek.

"… S-Sasuke?" He asked.

"Neji." Sasuke said, smiling. Neji closed his eyes and lunged himself into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke firmly hugged him. He was surprised, he felt Neji tremble. What the hell was going on…

"NEJI!" A voice suddenly yelled. Sasuke looked one moment to Neji, who was looking to the figure who had yelled a little bit scared, and then Sasuke looked at the figure. It was Neji's uncle. Hiashi.

"NEJI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Hiashi yelled. "NOW YOU"RE ENGAGED YOU CAN'T JUST HUG EVERYONE WHO WALKS AROUND! NOW GET INTO THE HOUSE IMMIDIATELY!" Sasuke blinked. Engaged…? WTF?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Did he missed something?

Hiashi looked at Neji furious and came walking to him.

"Just leave me alone!" Neji yelled. Neji suddenly released himself from Sasuke's hug and quickly ran away, to the rooms were the kids were having gym. He had to let himself go on a couple of punch balls. Sasuke looked at him surprised. Hiashi just grunted, turned around and walked back to the Hyuuga estate, muttering something about some kind of punishment Neji would get. Sasuke decided he had to follow Neji, so he ran after him.

* * *

_Neji's letter is a part of the song 'You are near' from Krystal Meyers._

* * *

Sasuke didn't knew Neji could run só fast. Sasuke just ran around the corner from the past street, entering the next street, where he could see Neji entering a building which stood on the end of the street. Sasuke ran after him. When he got in the building, he saw it was a school. 

'Oh shit.' Sasuke thought. 'How much classes are in a school? In which one could Neji be?' Then a hidden lamp in Sasuke's head flipped on. Of course! Neji was a gym teacher! Sasuke now stood thinking again. Were could a gym class be? He no longer had to think about that because he suddenly heard a sound which sounded like someone had just broken something. Or smacked something against a wall. Or punched someone. HOLY SHIT! Were was Neji?! Sasuke started running into the direction were he had heard the sound coming from. Then he heard it again and Sasuke only ran harder. He came quickly opened the door from the room were the sound was coming from and stepped inside, ready to protect Neji from what was attacking him, but to his surprise there was no one expect for Neji in the room. Neji was angrily kicking and ramming on a innocent punch ball.

"Neji…?" Sasuke carefully asked. Sasuke had never seen Neji so aggressive before..

"WHAT?!" Neji yelled.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, surprised. Was Neji angry at him?

"Haven't you heard what Hiashi said?" Neji hissed, landing another kick on the punch ball. When he got no answer, he grumbled:

"My stupid uncle and Kiba's dad want me and Kiba to marry."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me." Neji said, ramming the punch ball even harder. "I have to marry Kiba. I don't want it, and Kiba doesn't want it as well. We're both screwed."

"And why are you so angry at me?!" Sasuke yelled. "What have I done to dese…" he stopped when he saw the tears which were pouring down Neji's face, while Neji kept kicking and ramming the punch ball. "… Neji…"

"Why did you have to stay away this long?" Neji said. "And it wasn't necessary, you know… If you didn't went to Orochimaru, it would've been fine, right? I've not been attacked. And the strength of the Sharingan must have returned right know. Maybe it was just useless for you to join Orochimaru." Sasuke stared at the ground.

"Neji… I'm really sorry…" he said. "I found your letter… this morning… and I've immediately packed. And I went here. I did it only because I want to be able to protect you. Because I love you."

"Why must I always been protected, Sasuke?" Neji answered. "DON'T YOU KNOW I CAN DEFEND MYSELF IF I GET THE CHANCE TO DO IT?!" With this last sentence he kicked trough the punch ball, sending it teared to the ground. "You know I love you too… but I can't take it.. I can't take it to be without you for so long, Sasuke. First Akatsuki, now Orochimaru… how much years do I have to live without you?" Then he stared at the teared punch ball, while he wiped the tears off his face.

"Oh crap." He said and began cleaning up the mess. He didn't wanted to look at Sasuke right now. Sasuke stared at Neji. Neji was right. He was overprotecting.

"I'm really sorry Neji…" he again said. "…I'm sorry. I guess I'm just like that… protecting everything I consider mine... but… I promise you that I'm going to stay now… we're going to sort this out… somehow." Neji was silent for a moment, quietly cleaning the mess.

"I'm flattered of what you say, Sasuke…" he said softly. "…but how do I know you speak the truth now you have left me two times? Do you expect from me to believe you? And, you must not forget… I'm engaged right know… I don't know if a real relationship between us can ever happen again…" Sasuke looked down.

"I… I'm sorry." Sasuke turned around and left. Neji just stared at the floor while the tears dropped down onto it.

* * *

**Aaaaww... poor Sasuke.. and poor Neji off course. The new chapter, Love in a Fight, will be uploaded within a week. Keep reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 7 Love in a Fight

**Chapter 7 Love in a fight**

**Very tragic, nice and err.. confusing chapter. Hope you like it! Kiba is the man!  
**

* * *

Kiba was walking to the pet shop. Besides the fact that he needed new dog food, he wanted to talk to Shikamaru too. He hadn't spoken to him after he had told him about the engagement. Thinking about that, Kiba thought Shikamaru had acted really strange when he told him. Something was obviously wrong, but what? Kiba walked inside the pet shop, just to find an old man standing behind the cash register.

"Where's Shikamaru?" Kiba asked surprised.

"Shikamaru? He quit. Mentioned something about a boyfriend and a marriage or something. Sorry kid." The man said. Kiba sunk away in his thoughts. Why would Shikamaru quit his job. He liked it here right? What was going on with Shikamaru. Kiba walked out the pet shop and, still in his thoughts, walked to Shikamaru's house. He knocked on the door. After a while Shikamaru opened it, but the second he noticed it was Kiba, he wanted to shut the door again. Kiba quickly shove his foot between it.

"Nooo! Shikamaru! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kiba asked confused and angry.

"Just go away." Shikamaru said annoyed, holding the door closed.

"NO! SHIKAMARU GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kiba yelled. It surprised Shikamaru. He opened the door.

"What?!" He snapped.

"What the hell are you doing Shikamaru? Why don't you want to see me and talk to me? We have a lot to talk about you know. Or did you forget I was getting married!?" Kiba yelled. Shikamaru was quiet. Then he walked away to his room.

"Shikamaru! GET BACK HERE!" Kiba yelled angry. "WE WEREN'T DONE TALKING SHIKAMARU!" Kiba followed him and grabbed his arm. Shikamaru tried to pull himself loose, but Kiba held on tight.

"Let go!" Shikamaru yelled.

"NO! NOT BEFORE YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Kiba yelled and pushed Shikamaru against a wall.

"NOTHING'S GOING ON! I JUST DON'T WANNA SEE YOU! NOW LET ME GO AND GET OUT!" Shikamaru yelled angry, trying to get loose.

"WHAT? WHY NOT! WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME!? I LOVE YOU!" Kiba yelled. Shikamaru put his jaws together. Why did Kiba have to say that? He looked away.

"Shut up…" He said soft. Kiba looked confused at him, but he was still angry. "Don't say that you love me…I don't want to hear it. Just leave my house." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, what's with you?" Kiba asked confused.

"I said get out Kiba! Are you even listening to me! Now let me go already!" Shikamaru yelled angry again.

"What? Shikamaru, I'd listen to you if you would tell me anything that made sense!" Kiba yelled. With that Shikamaru pushed Kiba over and they fell to the ground. Shikamaru got himself up a bit and moaned from the fall. Then he looked into Kiba's eyes. Kiba looked back. Suddenly Kiba pulled Shikamaru's head forward and kissed him. Shikamaru wanted to pull back, but when he felt Kiba's lips and tongue, he gave in. He longed for Kiba and he couldn't help it. Kiba pulled of Shikamaru's shirt and Shikamaru was pulling of Kiba's pants. Shikamaru's mind was blank. He just wanted Kiba now, nothing less. Kiba undressed himself and turned Shikamaru around. He pulled down Shikamaru's pants and rammed himself in. Shikamaru moaned load. He heard Kiba moan and breathe heavily, while ramming inside again and again. Shikamaru was moaning more and more. Kiba kissed his neck and rubbed with his hands over Shikamaru's chest and moved over to his back. Shikamaru's muscles tightened. He let all his breath escape. Kiba swallowed. He was partly thinking of how they had gotten into having sex, when just a few minutes ago, they were fighting. Kiba held onto Shikamaru tight. He was getting more and more excited. He rammed himself inside harder and harder, exciting Shikamaru too. Shikamaru moaned load and he felt Kiba came. Kiba gave out a moan and came out of Shikamaru. They were breathing heavily. Kiba turned Shikamaru around and kissed him. He loved to feel Shikamaru's tongue and lips. Shikamaru kissed back.

'Wait…' He thought. 'What the hell am I doing. I'm getting myself involved. I'm going to get….hurt…'Shikamaru though and he desperately pushed Kiba off him. Kiba looked at him surprised as Shikamaru quickly got himself dressed.

"Get out of my house." He hissed.

"What?" Kiba asked confused. Was Shikamaru just getting back into the fight as if it never happened?

"Get out I said! I said I never wanted to see you Kiba! Why, dammit, do you have to be so good in having sex! I told myself I wouldn't do that again! NOW LEAVE! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Shikamaru yelled. He blinked his tears away. Kiba looked at him, but suddenly Shikamaru grabbed him by the arm, pushed his clothes in his arms and threw Kiba outside. He slammed the door closed and let himself sit against the door. The tears fell down his cheeks. He was trying his best to make no sound.

Kiba was standing on the other side of the door. He looked at it. Then he realised he was naked and hid behind some bushes. He got dressed. Then he walked back to the door and wanted to knock. But instead he turned around and walked away. Shikamaru wasn't being reasonable and Kiba knew there was more going on. In fact Shikamaru hadn't told him why he was acting so angry. He would find that out later. Shikamaru wasn't a person Kiba was going to give up on. Kiba walked back to his house were he just sat down on his bed and stared ahead of him.

* * *

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 8 Up to date

**Chapter 8 Up to date**

**This is again a very sad chapter. But it's very good of Kiba to go talk to Neji… Kiba is just awesome**

* * *

A week later, Kiba was walking towards the Hyuuga estate. He had decided to go and have a talk with Neji to keep him up to date on what has been happening the past few days. Suddenly he saw Sasuke near the Hyuuga estate. Sasuke turned his head to Kiba and suddenly got an angry look on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I err…came to see Neji." Kiba said in shock.

"What? No you're not!" Sasuke yelled again. Kiba was thinking of a plan to get Sasuke out of his way. Or rather…a plan to keep Sasuke from punching Kiba unconscious.

"HEY LOOK IT'S HIASHI!" Kiba blurred out. Sasuke turned around angry. Kiba took his chance and ran away inside the Hyuuga estate.

Thank god he got away from Sasuke. He wouldn't have survived it if Sasuke would attack. Still he felt sorry for Sasuke that he couldn't see the one he loved. Though Kiba himself had some troubles with his lover too. But that was another issue, it was time to get Neji up to date.

He walked through the Hyuuga mansion after being let in by Hinata and knocked on Neji's door, before entering it himself. Neji was still locked in his room.

"Oh hey Kiba. How are you?" Neji asked as he saw Kiba coming in, putting the book aside which he had been reading on his bed.

"Hey, I'm good. How about you?" Kiba asked as he sat down beside Neji.

"I'm good, considering the way things are right now." Neji said and smiled. "But what are you doing here Kiba?" Neji asked.

"Oh I was going to get you up to date. You see, things still do happen when you're not around." Kiba smirked and Neji laughed.

"Well? What has been happening?" Neji asked.

"Well, Sasuke has become a total moron. In fact I ran into him earlier. Naruto and Sai obviously have nothing else to do then to be together, even though I doubt Naruto even realises he's in a relationship." Kiba murmured. Neji snorted. "Lee and Gaara asked about you. They asked how you were doing. Lee's really worried. He said he'd be trying to see you soon, but with his hyperactivity I don't think he will be able to sneak into the house. Oh and the citizens have also been noticing things are going strange. The girls asked about them too. They're going to by you a gift or something so I'll be bringing that next time. And well, that's about what happened this week." Kiba said. Neji stared at him.

"Kiba…that wasn't really interesting. Why did you come all the way here to tell me that?" Neji said.

"Err…I thought you should know…or something." He mumbled.

"Ok…" Neji said questioning. "Hey but how are you and Shikamaru doing? Bet you don't sit still right?" Neji said grinning. Kiba was silent.

"Well…we're kind of in a fight…or something." Kiba answered.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me that?" Neji asked.

"I didn't wanted to make this a drama or something. It's not that big a deal, you're more important at this moment Neji." Kiba said and smiled.

"This is a big deal! Why are you two fighting?" Neji asked worried.

"I don't know exactly. Shikamaru just…he was angry at me all of a sudden and he didn't wanted to see me or talk to me. He was being distant. And after we had sex he immediately started to push me away again. I ended up naked in front of his door." Kiba said. He laughed a bit inside. To think he was standing naked in front of Shikamaru's doorstep.

"What? No wait. You got into a fight and then you had sex? And then…you got into a fight again?" Neji asked confused.

"Well yeah. I don't know what's gotten into that bloke. He just said he didn't wanted to see me ever again. But really it's not a big deal." Kiba said.

"I'm going to call him. There's obviously something wrong." Neji said and grabbed the phone.

"No don't. He won't talk to you with me here." Kiba said.

"Oh…well…then we just don't tell him you're here. I'll talk to him and you keep listening. I'll put the phone on load speak so you can listen, ok? I got to talk to Shikamaru now." Neji said. Kiba nodded. Neji dialled Shikamaru's number and waited.

"Nara ShikamAAACHOOO!"

"Bless you." Neji said sweat dropping. Kiba snorted and let out a laugh before putting his hands on his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Who is this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh sorry, Neji here." Suddenly Kiba fell down on the ground with a load bang. He was still keeping himself from laughing, but it was obviously hard for him.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"Oh err…my chair fell." Neji made up.

"O…kay…" Shikamaru answered. Neji stood up and walked through the room. Then he fell over Kiba and dropped on the floor while screaming "HOLY FUCK!" and dropped the phone on the floor. Kiba let out another laugh and was crying from the laughter. Neji grabbed the phone and gave Kiba a kick.

"I err…fell over the chair." Neji said.

"Who was laughing?" Shikamaru asked. 'Shit!' Neji thought.

"Wh..what are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"I heard someone laugh Neji." Shikamaru answered.

"Oh…no…that was…my uncle's dog…he was barking." Neji said. 'Ok…that was the worst lie ever.' He thought to himself. Neji kicked Kiba again, who was still lying on the floor.

"Oh…ok. But why are you calling? How are you anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. I'm fine, except for the fact that I really miss Sasuke…but I'm worried about you Shikamaru." Neji answered.

"Oh…why?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"I'm not an idiot Shika. I know you love Kiba. I just wondered if you are alright now that I…have to marry him." Neji said insure.

"I'm fine thanks." Shikamaru snapped back. He was getting annoyed by the conversation. "SHIKA!" Neji yelled angry.

"WHAT?" Shikamaru yelled back. Kiba was thinking back to the fight he and Shikamaru had. It was obviously alike to the conversation going on now.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, DON'T PLAY STUPID!" Neji was getting annoyed by Shikamaru's stubbornness. Kiba blinked. Shikamaru was silent for a while but then he answered:

"I don't care about Kiba ok, let it rest…"

"You DO care and you know it. Shika I know you're not fine, I can hear it in your voice." Neji snapped back.

"Whatever. Maybe I'm not fine, it's none of your business." Shikamaru said back. His voice has changed from uninterested into a more sad one.

"Well maybe it's not my business, but as a friend, I want you to be ok. I'm concerned." Neji answered.

"Great. Well I'm not ok. You hear it. I'm not ok. Happy now?" Shikamaru asked annoyed again.

"I knew it." Neji muttered.

"Yes you knew it. Go celebrate and leave me alone will ya!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Why do you have to act like this? Are you going to be some kind of emo or something? Why are you doing this to yourself?" Neji asked him.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING DON'T WANNA GET HURT OK! I DON'T WANT KIBA TO LEAVE ME! ARE YOU SATISFIED?! NOW YOU KNOW!" Shikamaru suddenly yelled. Kiba could hear Shikamaru had tears in his eyes. He just knew. He felt bad Shikamaru thought that way. Suddenly Kiba noticed Neji looking at the floor. He wanted to ask him what was wrong, but Shikamaru was still on the other line.

"Shika… I'm sorry, I will leave you alone." Neji said sadly, speaking softly.

"Err…are you ok Neji?" Shikamaru asked worried.

"I…I'm sorry for bothering you... I'm ok." Neji answered, wanting to hang up.

"Hey! Neji don't hang up. Don't you dare hang up on me now! What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" Shikamaru asked concerned. Suddenly Neji started crying. Both Shikamaru and Kiba were confused. Kiba pulled Neji into a hug, and tried to comfort Neji. Shikamaru was silent.

"Neji…Neji are you crying? Why are you crying?" Shikamaru asked. He was really getting worried now.

"Well it's just the whole situation…I recognize the situation you are in Shika…I…Sasuke…" Neji started to cry again. "I…did the same thing…you did…I broke up with him." Neji said between his sobbing.

"What? Why did you do that? Listen up Neji. You love Sasuke, you can't let him go and you know it. And please stop crying Neji. I don't like it when you cry. It'll all be ok. You'll be ok." Shikamaru said, trying to comfort Neji. Kiba let Neji go.

"I don't know if you're realising it Shika, but I 'have' to let him go. I have to marry Kiba…I can't have another relationship, my uncle would kill me!" Neji said. Shikamaru sighed.

"You moron, Sasuke won't let you go that easily. You don't 'have' to let him go. You have to hold onto him. Even if you do marry Kiba, Sasuke will always be there for you. Do you realise that? Who cares what your stupid uncle thinks, you and Sasuke were meant to be together ok. Trust me on that." Shikamaru said determined.

"I don't know…the only thing he has done these past years is leave me. He's more away then here with me. And you don't know my uncle Shika." Neji answered uncomfortable.

"Don't be so stubborn dammit. Sasuke left you because he wanted to keep you safe. If he thought there would've been another way, he would've taken it. Would you rather be killed or something? He did it for you. And I don't care if I don't know your uncle. Trust me, if you and Sasuke would make up, Sasuke wouldn't let your uncle get to you." Shikamaru said, trying to convince Neji of the simple fact that he and Sasuke were supposed to be together. "Shika, I know you don't know of this, but my uncle has locked me in my room! I am not allowed to leave the house or see my friends! And maybe Sasuke did it to protect me, but the last year he went away, he could have stayed here. If he had done that, maybe I was engaged to him right now." Neji snapped back.

"Why did your uncle lock you away? That bastard, he's dead…Well anyway. Sasuke went away so he'd be able to protect you. He'd do anything for you. Fine, maybe he doesn't always make the right decisions, but he tries to because he loves you. Shouldn't that be all that mattered?" Shikamaru said. Kiba thought of that. If Shikamaru thought that way, then why didn't he think of their relationship that way too?

"My uncle locked me away because I don't agree with the engagement. And I don't know if you're realising this Shika, but you are in the same position as me, but then with Kiba." Neji said.

"Shut up, that's different. We were talking about you, not me. Sasuke and you should be together ok. And I know Sasuke's not gonna let you go this easily, you'll see." Shikamaru said annoyed again.

"I know Sasuke won't let me go so easily. He still thinks I'm his after all. But Shikamaru, before we were talking about my relationship with Sasuke, we 'were' talking about you, you know. And maybe it's true that Sasuke and I were meant to be together, but I don't feel like it and it's never going to happen." Neji said. He was getting annoyed by Shikamaru's persistency.

"I'm not going to be able to make you realise that you should get back together with Sasuke right? Guess I'll leave that up to Sasuke then. Are we done talking now?" Shikamaru was really pissed off. Neji was being a stubborn jerk and he knew that if he would stay on the phone longer, Neji would bring up Kiba again. And Shikamaru just didn't feel like discussing that with anyone.

"Shikamaru, I didn't call you to talk about 'my' problems, but about you, because I'm concerned. But alright, I'll stop talking about you and Kiba. I wanted to ask you if you need anything…I heard you don't want to come out of your house anymore. You don't have to lock yourself in your house, life goes on. I think you don't want to talk anymore, so let's stop here. I didn't do this to make you angry, you know." Neji said annoyed.

"Whatever. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself perfectly well. And I just don't feel like going anywhere, who cares. And you're right, I don't want to talk, so we're done?" Shikamaru was getting sick of it. He couldn't tell Neji what was bothering him. He couldn't tell him that he'd rather forget about Kiba then to watch him walk away. He knew no one would understand it anyway. If Neji would be messing with it, he would never be able to leave Kiba behind.

"Alright…bye." Neji said, but Shikamaru had already hung up. Neji put away the phone and looked down. Kiba looked at him.

"Neji…Shikamaru being mad at you now isn't your fault." Kiba said carefully.

"Maybe…I seem to get into a lot of fights though lately…" Neji said softly, grabbing a pillow.

"It's not your fault Neji. Sasuke's not your fault, you just need time. Shikamaru's not your fault, cause he's just being a stuck up snob right now. Everyone would get into a fight with him. And your uncle. Well, that's obvious right?" Kiba said.

"I…guess…but still…maybe I'm just bad luck or something. I tend to screw everything up. The Hyuuga family, my relationship with Sasuke…even you and Shikamaru. Why am I doing that?" Neji asked.

"You're not Neji. It's all not your fault, it's the fault of your uncle and my dad. They decided it. Without them, none of this would have happened you know. It's really not your fault, you have to believe that." Kiba said worried.

"I don't know Kiba…maybe you're right. I do need time before I can start 'anything' with Sasuke again. And my uncle is absolutely an asshole right. And that boyfriend of yours really has a bad temper you know. How do you cope with him?" Neji said and grinned a bit. Kiba laughed.

"Yeah I know…but normally he isn't like that at all. But…he said he didn't wanted to get hurt…why would he get hurt?" Kiba asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Neji said. Kiba looked at him. "He thinks he'll get hurt if I marry you and he loses you. He thinks it's easier to just forget about you, rather then to see you leave." Neji explained. Kiba looked at him surprised.

"You…think so?" Kiba asked.

"I know so. Shikamaru's exactly the type who just seeks the easiest way he can think of. Spending any more time with you before you have to leave, will get him hurt and he just doesn't want that." Neji said. Kiba smiled at the floor.

"That's kinda…cute..isn't it?" Kiba said soft. Neji looked at him surprised and then he answered:

"Yes…yes it is."

"I'm glad it's not because he hates me. I need Shikamaru you know. He's everything to me. I never cared what he did, as long as he was there. With me. But I can't force him into that now. I just have to except and be happy with the fact that…"

"He still loves you." Neji interrupted and smiled. He thought of Sasuke at that moment. He was Neji's everything too and he knew he was Sasuke's. Maybe…just maybe, things would be ok between them some day. Kiba started smiling too.

"I love him too." He said. With that Kiba left, leaving Neji behind still feeling a bit guilty. But maybe…it would all be ok.

* * *

**Loooooooooong chapter! Please review? (A)**


	10. Chapter 9 The Caged Bird

**Chapter 9 ****The Caged bird. **

**Hiashi lovers, you guys are going to hate us for this.**

* * *

Shikamaru walked out of his house. He had decided he couldn't sit in his room forever. That would be ridiculous. Shikamaru walked into the city, looking in some shops, hearing people talk. Shikamaru sighed. He really missed Kiba. Neji was right, he and Kiba belonged to each other. But he was so scared he would lose Kiba…He felt sorry for Neji too. Neji had only been concerned for him, and he had just snapped him off. Maybe he had to make his excuses to him… Shikamaru looked up when he saw Neji walking trough the streets. But to Shikamaru's confusion, Neji wasn't alone. Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga family walked beside Neji, talking to him. Shikamaru frowned. Why did Neji's uncle walked with Neji? Those two didn't liked each other, right? Suddenly Neji looked Shikamaru right into the eyes. He smiled sadly when Shikamaru hesitating greeted him. Shikamaru saw Neji's uncle look into the direction were Neji looked, glared angrily at Shikamaru and then grabbed Neji by the wrist and pulled him with him. Shikamaru watched this surprised. What the hell was happening? Was Hiashi escorting Neji while Neji walked to the school he had to give lessons? Shikamaru decided he would come back that afternoon and try to talk to Neji while he had to give lessons to the children. Shikamaru frowned and walked back to his home.

* * *

Shikamaru stood smiling in the doorpost of the gym class, watching Neji play basketball with the children. Neji was kind of good... with children. It was cute to see. He cleared his throat. 

"Neji?" he called. "I need to talk to you." Neji turned around surprised.

"Huh? Shika?" Wit that he tripped over the ball which had fallen onto the ground and he smacked to the ground. "FUCK!" Neji yelled. Shikamaru looked at him for a moment, then he burst down in laughing. The children just stood there, giggling a bit. Neji grunted and stood, glaring at Shikamaru angry.

"Class is over guys, I have to talk to this person right here." He said. The children nodded happily and ran to the changing rooms. Neji turned his attention to Shikamaru.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru wiped away the tears which had streamed down his face from laughing. He looked at Neji's face and started laughing again.

"Stop laughing!" Neji yelled, irritated. "It's NOT funny!"

"Sorry, that was just too hilarious." Shika snorted.

"Hn." Neji muttered. 'He's just like Kiba.' He thought.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to laugh my ass off, although it really was kind of funny." Shikamaru said. "I came to apologise… I acted like an asshole the other day. So.. sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Shika." Neji answered. "I don't have to put my nose in other ones business. You were right." Shikamaru made a face.

"No seriously." He said. "I could have just told you how I felt. You were worried. It's ok to be worried you know."

"I'm glad you admit your feelings, Shika." Neji said, smiling sweetly. Shikamaru smiled back. Then his smile fell.

"But err… why was your uncle with you on the way here?" Neji's smile disappeared too.

"Well…I told you I'm not allowed to see my friends anymore. He takes care of that." He answered, his voice sounding bitter. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"What?! Is he nuts? He's acting like you are some kind of prisoner! Why don't you just tell him to fuck off?!" Neji sighed.

"It's not as easy as you think." He mumbled. "Shikamaru, have you ever heard of the cursed seal of the Hyuuga branch family?" Shikamaru frowned.

"Err… I heard of it yeah." He answered. "I dunno what it exactly is though."

"I will explain." Neji said. "Well… let's say our family has a main family and a branch family. Those who are from the branch family live to protect the main family members and have to do as they say. To keep them under control, there is a cursed seal, which is branded into the branch members' foreheads. It represents a caged bird. When the branch member is disobedient, the cursed seal is activated and brain cells are destroyed. Hiashi is the head of the Hyuuga head family, Shikamaru. I'm from the branch family."

"…" Shikamaru was silent for a moment. "I never knew that… that's just… wrong…"

"I know…" Neji said, looking at the ground. "But that's why I can't say 'no' to him. I have to comply with what he wants me to do. I have to obey his wishes, else he will activate my seal."

Shikamaru was again silent. He looked at Neji with sad eyes.

"Err.." he said. "…I don't really know what to say… but is that even allowed… that kind of thing? Isn't it a lot like slavery?"

"….it's how you look at it." Neji said. "I live a normal life, but if Hiashi wants me to do something, I'll have to do it. But it's not like I'm cleaning the house and serving everyone the whole day."

"It's still the same." Shikamaru said. "He can make you do whatever he wants. But what I don't get is, why does Tsunade allow this? Because he's got you locked up in you room.. you're not allowed to do anything rather then… well.. marry Kiba… Aren't there rules against it?" Neji shrugged.

" I don't know. This rules are made by the Hyuuga clan long ago. And I don't think it's something Tsunade has to worry about. The Hyuuga clan is one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. I don't think she wants to risk to lose us in a fight or something." Shikamaru was the one to shrug now.

"Well I think it's just ridiculous. They might not wear you out, but I mean isn't your life in constant danger like this? If you would do anything Hiashi doesn't like, well then… he could kill you right?" Neji nodded.

"That's right. That's the fate of the branch family." He sighed. "It's sad, but true. I don't know else then to always obey him, Shikamaru. I'm used to it."

"I still think it's unacceptable, but if you say so, then I guess it'll be ok..' Shikamaru said. Then he looked up. "Hey does Sasuke now this?"

"Um… no." Neji answered. "Actually you are the first one I tell of this. Except for Lee, because he is my best friend."

"Really? Why didn't you tell anybody else?"

"Well.." Neji started. "… would you tell around that you have to obey to everything your uncle says? I prefer not to talk about it, actually."

"Oh… right…" Shikamaru said. "But still...Didn't anybody ever notice? Did you keep your forehead protector and stuff on when you have sex or take a bath or something? At least would have noticed it right?"

"Sasuke has seen it, or he has to be blind. But he didn't asked about it."

"That's odd. Anyway, if you'd rather not talk about it now it's ok. I actually just came here to apologise remember?" Neji nodded.

"Yeah I know. But actually it's a relief to me to finally talk about it with someone." He checked his watch. "Oh damn. Do you walk with me to the changing rooms? I have to change, my uncle is coming within ten minutes." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Sure. You know.. you're great with those kids. I watched you for a while, hehe." Shikamaru was grinning. Neji snorted, while they walked to the changing rooms.

"You did? I didn't noticed. But I like kids, they are cute." Shikamaru looked at him for a moment, before he burst out in laughing again.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!" Neji yelled. Shikamaru smirked.

"Sorry." He said. "But would you want to have children?" Neji blushed.

"Actually… yes. But I don't want to think about it to have a child in me. Not like that is possible or something."

"You think Sasuke would want kids with you too."

"SHIKA!" Neji yelled, while he was changing.

"Sorry!" Shikamaru said, laughing. "I just still don't get why you don't just at least let Sasuke try to get you back." Neji snorted sarcastic.

"Like I could with my uncle around." He mumbled. "But I'm kind of in the same situation as you are, Shika. I don't want to lose him. You have never lost Kiba before, you don't know how that is. I lost Sasuke twice, I had to live without him for a couple of years. And that hurts so much… I don't want to go trough that pain again."

"Well I guess.." Shikamaru said. "Still I really, really, really think you should let Sasuke back with you. Sasuke would never let anything happen to you… He would protect you with his life, he could handle your uncle. I could stay with Kiba, but… I'm not like Sasuke… I can't do anything about this situation so… for me… it's best to stay out of it…"

"Don't you go think that, Shika!" Neji yelled. "You are everything for Kiba! I spoke him yesterday, after I had called with you. He came by to tell me what had happened this week in the city. With our friends and stuff like that. He is really upset that you broke up with him, you know…" Shikamaru looked away, staring at the ground. 'Kiba does really care… that much?'

"I can't see him, Neji." He said finally. "I can't make up with him, you have to understand. If I see Kiba again I would want him back, it'll only hurt me… Kiba is strong, he'll find someone… someone better for him." Neji was finished changing, now he stood with his arms crossed, looking at Kiba.

"Why would it hurt you, Shikamaru? That's what I don't understand. You say yourself that I have to keep going on with my relation with Sasuke, why shouldn't you do the same with Kiba?" Shikamaru was silent for a long moment. He kept looking at the ground.

"Sasuke is different from me, that's why you have to go on." He said. "If Kiba get's married, he's gone… Sasuke will do anything in his power to get you back, but I can't do that. I just have to watch Kiba leave without anything I can do. And since I don't want Kiba to leave… I'm leaving him instead…" Neji rolled his eyes.

"Shikamaru, do you think Kiba loves me or something?"

"I dunno… At least you're better for him then I am…" Neji's eyes widened.

"What the hell! Shikamaru! HE. IS. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU!! Why the hell would he want to marry me when he's in love with you? He loves you and you know it! I'm nothing more to him then a friend and I could never love him more then as a friend! You are better for him then I am. Think about that." Shikamaru looked at him for a moment, before he burst out into tears. Neji blinked. Shikamaru… was crying? He had never seen Shikamaru like this. Holy shit.. he felt guilty right now…What had he done? Shit!

"Oh my god Shikamaru I'm sorry!" Neji said and pulled Shikamaru into a hug. But Shikamaru pushed him away.

"STOP TELLING ME KIBA LOVES ME! I JUST DON'T WANNA HEAR IT OK! I WANNA FORGET HIM!" Neji looked at him for a moment, before looking down hurt.

"I'm only trying to help you." Shikamaru looked at Neji. Now he was hurting Neji again. Damn. He opened his mouth to say sorry, but then the door banged open and a furious Hiashi was standing there, who had been waiting for Neji impatiently and had went to search him. He saw Shikamaru and recognized him from that morning. He glared at Neji angry.

"I SAID YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO MEET YOUR FRIENDS ANYMORE, BRANCH TRASH!!" He grabbed Neji by the wrist and pulled Neji with him. 'What the hell?!' Shikamaru thought.

"LET HIM GO YOU HOT BLOODED HYUUGA GRANDPA!!" He yelled angry, making Hiashi stop walking. Neji paled. Hiashi glared at Shikamaru furious, then focussed his attention to Neji.

"I TOLD YOU YOUR FRIENDS HAVE A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU!" He rammed Neji across the cheek, making Neji stumble back.

"I…" Neji started but Hiashi grabbed Neji's wrist again.

"We're going home now!" Hiashi growled. "I don't want to hear anything from you anymore!" He pulled Neji with him, out of the changing room, into the hall of the school. Shikamaru followed them. What did he have to do? Maybe Neji's uncle would activate Neji's seal if he did something to stop them. But on the other side… Would Hiashi do something like that in public? And Neji didn't do anything. Right? He ran to Neji and tried to pull him out of Hiashi's firm grip. But Hiashi grunted to him and only pushed Shikamaru to the ground. Then he angrily turned to Neji.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TOLD HIM?!" He yelled.

"No I didn't told him anything, I…" Hiashi smacked him again across the cheek.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO LIE TO ME! WHY ELSE WOULD HE CARE SO MUCH?! WHAT HAVE YOU TOLD HIM?!" Shikamaru looked at Hiashi furious.

"He's my friend, that's why he cares! I didn't told him anything!" Neji yelled, dodging an other punch.

"Don't raise your voice to me, Hyuuga Neji!" Neji froze in fear when he saw Hiashi starting with some hand seals. He recognised them. This couldn't be happening…Shikamaru was alarmed when he saw the look on Neji's face, and the fact that Hiashi was making hand seals.

"Take off your head protector, Neji." Hiashi grumbled. Neji brought his trembling hands to his head protector, but stopped when he saw Hiashi frozen in his moves.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hiashi barked.

"Kagemane no bunshin (Shadow bind technique), succes." Shikamaru said, smirking. Then he turned to Neji. "Neji! Get the hell away from here! I see you at my house!" Neji didn't hesitated for a second and ran away. Then Shikamaru walked to Hiashi, so Hiashi was walking to him too, grunting. Then Shikamaru suddenly gave Hiashi a butt of the head and stopped his technique, so Hiashi fell down onto the ground. Shikamaru quickly ran after Neji.

* * *

**Well that was it again. Hope you liked it! Please review? **


	11. Chapter 10 Emergency talk

**Chapter 10**** Emergency talk.**

**Veeeeeery long chapter! We're going to make the chapters longer from now on, so enjoy!**

* * *

When Shikamaru reached Neji, he grabbed Neji by the arm and pulled him with him.

"Come on, we're going to Tsunade." Shikamaru said. "This is going out of the hand." They ran to the Hokage's office, as hard as they could. When they were there, they forgot to knock and stormed inside. A surprised Tsunade and Sasuke looked up.

"What's this all of sudden?!" Tsunade yelled.

"N.. Neji… Wh… what are you… doing here…?" Sasuke stammered, not knowing what kind of position he had to give himself.

"I…" Neji started but Shikamaru interrupted him.

"TSUNADE CAN WE SPEAK TO YOU?! IT'S AN EMERGENCY CASE!"

"Did you fall asleep on a mission and now is everyone after you?" Sasuke said sarcastic.

Tsunade brought up an eyebrow.

"Spill it." She said. Shikamaru glared at Sasuke but then he took a deep breath and said:

"HiashifromtheHyuugaclanisactinglikecrazyhewantstokillNejibecausehedidn'twantedtolistentoHiashiandbecauseNejiisfromthebranchefamilyHiashithinksNejihastodowhatHiashisaysbutthat'sjustthesameasslavery!!" Sasuke blinked.

"Huh..?" Tsunade sweat dropped.

"Err…" She said. "Can you repeat that? But this time a little bit more slowly?" Shikamaru nodded. He looked at Neji, who nodded to him.

"Well.. I was talking to Neji, but then Hiashi, his uncle and the head of the house of Hyuuga came in and pulled Neji with him. He slapped Neji and yelled at him, and Neji couldn't do anything against it because of the cursed seal on his forehead, if he would've done a thing, Hiashi would have activated the seal and Neji would be wounded or killed. But Hiashi couldn't control himself anymore and wanted to activate the seal on Neji's head but then we ran away, after I had used my Kagemane no bunshin on him. I don't know where he is right know, but he is in a really dangerous condition." Sasuke was looking at Neji with a open mouth, and Neji was looking at the ground.

"That's ridiculous!" Tsunade said. "I knew of this branch and main family, but I didn't about the seal! I have to go talk to Hiashi, I can't allow this!"

"Neji why didn't you…" Sasuke started but then the door opened and Hiashi stormed inside. Hiashi saw Neji standing in the room and his eyebrow twitched. Tsunade stood from her chair as Hiashi grabbed Neji and pushed him against the wall.

"HIASHI STOP THIS MADNESS!" Tsunade yelled. Hiashi breathed in deeply and let Neji go, turning around to look Tsunade in the eyes.

"I will not tolerate this, Hiashi." Tsunade said. "We need to talk. You three, you can go." Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them. They walked down the stairs, but on the street Sasuke grabbed Neji's wrist.

"We need to talk. NOW." Neji looked at Sasuke confused, but walked away with him. Shikamaru looked after him and then started walking again.

* * *

Shikamaru was walking back home. Leaving everything to Sasuke was probably best. Besides he was pretty tired from all the excitement. Shikamaru wanted to take a corner, but instead he bumped into someone. 'Who the hell ran upto me?' Shikamaru thought. He was now lying on the floor and the person who had knocked him over was kneeled over him. He opened his eyes and looked right into the face of Kiba.

"Shikamaru! Are you okay?" Kiba asked worried.

"K…Kiba…I err…gotta go." Shikamaru said and pushed Kiba off him. He was planning on running away.

"No please Shikamaru! Don't run away! I know you don't want to talk to me, but why?" Kiba yelled, desperate to keep Shikamaru to talk.

"Because I can't. Just leave me alone." Shikamaru answered, looking to the floor. He had his back towards Kiba.

"Why not? You suddenly hate me, from one day on the other. What have I done wrong? Is it because I'm going to marry Neji?" Kiba asked in disbelief. Shikamaru was silent for a moment, but then he answered:

"…Hn…No" 'And I don't hate you at all…' He finished in his head.

"At least give me a chance to understand you, Shikamaru! I love you!" Kiba yelled.

"...Shut up ok. You don't need to understand. Stop asking me things." Shikamaru answered annoyed. Why did he have to run into Kiba now?

"Why don't I need to understand? Do you really hate me all of sudden? I know you don't but you just won't admit it. You're such a pigheaded guy!" Kiba yelled annoyed too.

"Shut up! If you wanted to talk, don't go throwing names at me, you troublesome pigdog!" Shikamaru finally turned around in anger.  
"I'm not throwing names at you, I'm just telling you what you are! You're so cocky, you don't want to tell what's within your heart... I.. I really miss you Shikamaru! Everybody thinks I'm strong, but I have to marry someone against my will and the one who I love don't wants to see me anymore! Do you know how frustrating that is?!" Kiba yelled back.

"Well you'll get over it! You're better of with Neji anyway so who cares! Just stop talking to me ok! Haven't you figured out I don't want it by now?!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"FINE!" Kiba yelled and walked away. But Shikamaru had seen the tears in Kiba's eyes. Shikamaru wanted to follow Kiba to apologise, but he stopped. He couldn't talk to Kiba. Why, had he been so stupid. He was being a total asshole 'again'. Why couldn't he just be there for Kiba? He burst out in tears and at that moment he saw Neji walking towards him.

* * *

Sasuke pulled Neji with him to his own house. Neji was confused, were did Sasuke wanted to talk about with him? And why was he acting so… aggressive? When they got inside, Sasuke looked at him for a moment, while pushing the door closed. Then he grabbed Neji's head and kissed him. Neji's eyes widened in surprise, but he immediately pushed Sasuke away.

"What the hell are you doing?! You said we needed to talk!" He yelled angry. Sasuke blushed.

"…Sorry." He said. Neji was silent for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well… why do you want to speak with me?" He asked softly.

"What was that all about that branch shit and that seal?" Sasuke asked. "How come I never knew that?" Neji looked down.

"Well uh…" he muttered. "… I prefer not to talk about it… that's why you don't know." Sasuke glared at him angry.

"But you're my boy… were my boyfriend… If I had known it I could have stopped it!" Neji looked up, irritated.

"Don't make any conclusions of were you don't know anything about, Sasuke! This is not as easy as you think!"

"Then why did you tell Shikamaru and not me?" Sasuke snapped. "At least I could do something about it!"

"I only told Shikamaru a few hours ago! AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!" Neji tried to leave, but Sasuke blocked his path to the door.

"JUST TELL ME NOW THEN! I WANNA KNOW IT ALL! YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"Why?!" Neji yelled. "You have nothing to do with this anymore!" 'Shit.' He thought. Sasuke grabbed Neji by the shoulders and rammed him into a wall.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU TELL ME, NEJI! DAMMIT! TELL ME!" Neji winced.

"Ow! Damn, Sasuke! Why do you always have to be so aggressive?!"

"You never had a problem with that before." Sasuke said bitter. "Besides, it's just the way I am. Now tell me Neji. Don't piss me off, just tell me."

"Wha… Don't tell me what to do Sasuke! If I don't want to tell you, just accept it!"

"NO! YOU'RE MINE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"I'M NOT YOURS, SASUKE! DON'T START WITH THIS AGAIN!" Sasuke strengthened his grip on Neji even more.

"If you don't want me to start again then just tell me DAMMIT! IF THERE'S SOMETHING HERE THAT CAN HARM YOU I WANNA KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Neji looked at him furious.

"FINE! I'LL TELL YOU! THERE'S A CURSED SEAL ON MY HEAD AND WHEN I DON'T OBEY THE ORDERS OF MY UNCLE HE WILL ACTIVATE THE SEAL AND KILL OR HURT ME AND I HAVE NO SAY IN THIS MATTER AT ALL BECAUSE I'M FROM THE BRANCH FAMILY WHO HAS THE FATE TO PROTECT THE HEAD FAMILY, HIS FAMILY! NOW YOU KNOW IT, SO LET ME GO!" Neji stood there, panting, looking at Sasuke furious. Sasuke was silent, while thinking. He let go of Neji and Neji immediately shoved Sasuke away and walked to the door, but Sasuke grabbed his arm again.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! WE'RE NOT FINISHED!" Sasuke yelled and pulled Neji against him.

"What the hell do you want now! I told you what you wanted to know, RIGHT?!" Neji yelled. Sasuke smirked.

"You haven't 'given' me all I wanted." Then he pushed Neji against the wall again and kissed him again, grabbing his hair. Neji struggled and tried to move his head away, but Sasuke's grip on his hair was too tight. Sasuke rammed Neji's arms against the wall, holding them in one hand by the wrists.

"Please Sasuke don't do this!" Neji yelled but Sasuke kissed him again, while he was undressing Neji with his free hand. "I really don't want it this time!" Neji felt tears pricking in his eyes. Sasuke had taken his shirt off and his pants, now Sasuke was busy with his own pants. When he had undressed, he stripped Neji's underwear down and with a shock he saw that Neji wasn't hard. He looked up and saw Neji looking at him with a bitter look on his face, tears streaming down his face.

"Neji…"

"Just do it. I don't care anymore." Neji snapped. Sasuke let go of Neji, shocked. He had almost raped Neji.. Holy shit..

"Neji, I'm so sorry!" Neji shook his head and started dressing again, not saying a word.

"Neji, what can I do to make up to you? I'm really sorry, I couldn't control myself anymore. Please Neji, listen to me!" Neji was done dressing and only pushed Sasuke away.

"Forget it!" He yelled and walked out of the door. Sasuke wanted to run after him, but decided it was better not to. He had hurt Neji enough.

* * *

Neji walked upto Shikamaru and gave Shikamaru a hug. He had no idea why Shikamaru was crying in the middle of the street, but it didn't matter. Besides, Neji needed a hug himself too.

"Shika, what is it? What happened?" Neji asked as he pulled back and whiped his tears away. Shikamaru had his eyes closed tightly.

"I...Kiba...I ran into Kiba...I hurt him..." Shikamaru cried.

"Why? What did you do?" Neji asked.

"I...I told him to go away...I yelled at him to leave me alone...And he walked away...and he cried...Why do I keep doing this?" Shikamaru placed his head in his hands.

"Shikamaru.. you are just too afraid to lose him. But if you keep going on like this... I think you have to admit your true feelings for him, you see how hurt you are right know, by hurting him. I think you have to talk to him." Neji said, trying to comfort Shikamaru a bit.

"I...I can't...I can't talk to him...It's no use...I'll lose him anyway..." Shikamaru set and squatted to the floor.

"You'll lose him when you let it be, Shika…" Neji said and squatted down in front of Shikamaru.

"...No...I...I've seen what your uncle can do...that wedding...it's unstoppable...I don't...wanna lose Kiba like that..." Shikamaru cried.

"Maybe you can have some kind of relation.. beside the engagement?" Neji said. He was not about to give up on convincing Shikamaru that he and Kiba should be together.

"That's not the same...What kind of relationship would that be...We would have to watch our backs every step we take...I can't do that...I can only let him go..." Shikamaru said. "Shikamaru, you will see you're wrong. You belong to Kiba and Kiba belongs to you. I think it's going to be ok, for some kind of weird reason." Neji said and held on slightly onto Shikamaru's arms.

"...Thanks...But hey...how was your talk with Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked as he stood up and wiped away his tears. Neji stared to the floor as he stood up too.

"He is just being an asshole again. It's not important." He said. "He just wanted to know about the seal and he wanted to have sex. That's all…" Shikamaru looked at Neji confused.

"He what? No...that can't be all he wanted...Sasuke loves you." He said in disbelief.

"Well.. it's true. He kept asking me until I finally told him and when I tried to get away he stopped me. And when I was finished talking, he immediately wanted to have sex." Neji said, getting irritated again.

"Well you can't blame him right. Yes it's a bit dumb of him to do that, but he misses you Neji. And Sasuke's never been good with words...and he just likes sex. But yeah...that wasn't a good thing to do, are you ok?" Shikamaru asked worried.

"Well.. no. I'm just so dissapointed in him. He didn't even said a thing when I was done talking. And I told him to stop when he wanted to.. he just didn't listen to me, like always. He only did what HE wanted to do, not caring what I wanted." Neji answered. 'Yeah some people tend to do that.' Shikamaru thought to himself. He was being a selfish jerk himself after all.

"Yeah well maybe, but still. He does care about what you want Neji. He just has a bit of an ego and thinks he's best for you, I can't blame him btw. I bet he didn't wanna hurt you and he wants to apologise right now." Shikamaru answered.

"I don't know...I just don't want to speak to him right know. I'm very angry at him." Neji looked worried. "I don't know if I dare to go home now…" He continued.

"Don't worry, Tsunade didn't agree with Hiashi. She'll take care of it, it'll be fine." Shikamaru said and smiled at Neji.  
"I don't know.. He still has the chance to use the seal.. and else he will have an other punishment for me." Neji answered.

"It'll be fine Neji. And err...I'm sorry I got you into this. But just trust on Tsunade. She won't let you get hurt." Shikamaru said and grabbed Neji's arm to make it clear. Neji looked worried.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked, as he noticed there was something on Neji's mind. Neji sighed.

"Well... I haven't got much faith in the Hokages you know.. It has happened before, that Hiashi had to talk with a Hokage about this matter. Hinata and me wanted to go out with some friends but we were grounded. We sneaked out of the Hyuuga estate but Hiashi found us. He blamed me for everything and started punching and kicking me and someone got the Third. Hiashi promised not to do it again, but when we were home, Hiashi used the seal on me. Why would he obey Tsunade if he didn't obey the Third?" Neji spoke up. Shikamaru blinked.

"He what? That bastard!" He burst out. "You can stay with me if you want you know. Maybe it's safer to give Hiashi some time to calm down." Shikamaru said.

"Well.. I'm some kind of grounded now too, right? I don't know. Maybe he will just be angrier when I stay away." Neji said, looking at the floor again. "Um Shika… I have to tell you something, but do you promise not to talk about it, with anyone?" Neji said, still doubting if he should bring the subject up.

"Sure. What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"I want to walk away from my home and go live in another city." Neji said and sighed. He felt relieved to get it of his chest. Now he just had to wait and see how Shikamaru would react. There was a short silence, but Shikamaru quickly recovered from the shock.

"WHAT!? No you can't do that. Well, ok I do understand, but you can't just go away, what about everyone here?" He yelled in panick.

"I can come and visit you guys often.. but I can't do this anymore, Shika. And this way, the marriage isn't going to happen anymore, you and Kiba can be together.. I can find a new job easily. I think it's the best to do…" Neji said. His voice was low and sad.

"It's not the best thing to do...would it make you Happy? Cause I doubt that. You're gonna stay in this city and we'll all work it out." Shikamaru said.

"I'm so fed up with it all." Neji said.

"Of cours you are, but running away is no option!" Shikamaru yelled irritated.

"What else can I do? If I stay here I can't see my friends either, by the way! My life sucks at this moment, and Hiashi always knows ways to make it even more worse! I don't want this anymore!" Neji yelled. At that moment Lee came running upto him.

"Neji! What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you not locked up in your room anymore? Why would you want to move out of the city? Can I help you with something? Why..." He asked in panick, hoping what he had heard wasn't true.

"LEE!" Shikamaru yelled and sweatdropped. That guy talked too much.

Gaara walked upto them, he had followed Lee. Neji looked at him and Lee and gave out a sigh. Did he have to tell these two now too?

"Lee.. you can ask ONE question. And when you have an answer, ask the next question, ok?" Shikamaru said annoyed by Lee's hyperactivity.  
"What happened?" Lee asked.

"Well.. to make it a short story.. My uncle wants to use the seal on me again.. and I'm so tired of this all, so I err…" Neji was silent for a while. "I want to walk away and go live in an other city." Neji finished. Lee snapped.

"NOOOOO! You can't run away!" Lee yelled as he shook Neji. Gaara sweatdropped, grabbed Lee by the arm and licked his ear. Lee stopped his movements.

"Err...Gaara...what was that for?" He asked confused.

"You needed to calm down." Gaara said. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. 'What a way to get someone to calm down.' He thought.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!" Lee yelled, back to his usual self. "Don't start a drama Lee." Gaara said as she sweatdropped again.

"But this IS a drama Gaara! Neji-kun is going to leave us!" Lee yelled back.

"Err... Lee? Would you calm down for a moment? If my uncle hears this, HE will start a drama." Neji said.

"Today IS drama." Gaara mumbled. Shikamaru just watched it, sweatdropping most of the time.

"If you aren't going to tell me you are going stop this evil plan soon, then I will tie you up against a chair until you say you will not leave us anymore." Lee said sulking, his head high. "Lee! I'm going to do this, no matter what! I'm free to make my own choices, so just accept it!" Neji yelled annoyed. He knew Lee meant well, but he saw no other option. Lee grabbed Neji by the arm and pulled him with him to his house.

"Now you tell me you're gonna stay here or you won't like the consequences." Lee said determined.

* * *

In the mean time Shikamaru and Gaara were still standing where Lee and Neji had left them.

"…Would you like some icecream?" Shikamaru asked.

"…sure." Gaara answered and they walked away.

* * *

Neji sweatdropped. 'Remind me why we were friends again?' He thought to himself.

"I am serious...I just don't wanna lose you as a friend Neji. Besides, that plan is just plain ridiculous." Lee said.

"Lee.. I don't want to lose you too. But I don't know for how long my uncle will keep me locked up in my room. Or will keep me even alife. This is the best thing to do, for me, for you all... I think this is the best thing I can do about it." Neji said and looked down.

"It's not. You have friends who happen to be ninja's too you know. We can take care of that uncle for you. You don't have to solve this on your own Neji." Lee said and smiled.

"Lee, you know you aren't speaking the truth. You know how beaten up I was, that time Hinata and me sneaked out of the Hyuuga estate. This can happen again. You can't do anything about it, Lee." Neji said and shook his head. Lee thought back of that time.

"You didn't have Sasuke back then. Come to think of it...none of the friends we have now, were real friends back then. It's different this time" Lee said.

"What the hell could Sasuke do about it?" Neji said angry. He had right about enough of everyone talking about Sasuke with him.

"Sasuke could do lots of things. He's strong, I think he can take on your uncle any time." Lee replied.

".…I don't know.. Hiashi is very strong…" Neji said. He had to admit that Sasuke could be of help against Hiashi.

"So is Sasuke...sorry to bring him up by the way, but at least I got your attention." Lee said, knowing that Neji didn't like the topic 'Sasuke' right now.

"Yeah you did." Neji said, still a bit annoyed. "But I don't think he can fight Hiashi. I will just go on with my plan, Lee. There has to happen a miracle, then I will stay. I think I have to go home now, else my uncle will be more mad at me then he already is." Neji said.

"Well ok. If that's what you want fine. I'll see you later ok. Good luck with Hiashi. If something happens call me kay?" Lee said and smiled.

"I will. Thanks Lee." Neji said and hugged Lee goodbye.

* * *

"So, you enjoying your icecream?" Shikamaru asked Gaara.

"Sure…" Gaara answered. 'Damn, how did I get stuck with him as company?' Shikamaru thought and sweatdropped.

* * *

**And that was the end of a chapter again. Please review! **


	12. Chapter 11 A talking Wardrobe!

**Chapter 11 A talking wardrobe?!**

**Some humor, hot sex :) ****and euh.. well enjoy!**

* * *

Very early in the morning the window of Neji's room opened and a figure stared down at the sleeping figure on the bed. Sasuke licked his lips and he let himself down from the window, as quietly as possible. For a moment he thought of what he would say to Neij, while he stared down at him. Neji was laying on his left side, his eyes peacefully closed and a slight smile on his lips. Sasuke smiled at the sight. Neji shifted a little, he was laying on his back now. 

'This is my chance.' Sasuke thought and jumped on Neji. Neji's eyes flew open in shock and he wanted to yell something, but Sasuke pressed his hand over Neji's mouth.

"Don't wake the whole house, will you?" Sasuke whispered, grinning. Neji angrily glanced at him, trying to get the hand away. 'What the fuck is he doing in my room? We just broke up!' Neji thought. He gave a moan out of protest.

"Shut up, Neji." Sasuke whispered. "I need to explain everything to you. Would you mind stop struggling?" Neji glared at him and stopped with his struggling. Sasuke smirked.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Now, where I wanted to talk about with you, was about yesterday. I explained my reasons why I went to train with Orochimaru. You explained your reasons why you where acting like this. Now I have to tell you something. You said you just wanted to be with me, but I left the whole time. You were right about that. But, you have to know, I trained with Orochimaru ánd I've trained with Akatsuki. You don't want to know how strong I am at the moment. The power of the Sharingan has returned as well. I never have to leave you again"' Sasuke carefully removed his hand from Neji's mouth.

"Sasuke… I'm engaged with…" Sasuke quickly put his hand back on Neji's mouth. Again Neji glared at him.

"I know that.' Sasuke hissed. 'But if I show Hiashi how strong I am, maybe I can persuade him that I'm better for you then Kiba.' Neji was silent, even after Sasuke removed his hand again. Sasuke stroked Neji's cheek, while Neji was thinking. Then he leaned down and kissed Neji's lips. Neji didn't struggle. In fact, he grabbed Sasuke by the waist and pulled him down onto him. Sasuke grinned and broke the kiss.

"So you do have missed me." Sasuke whispered. Neji grunted and then he started pulling off Sasuke's clothes. Sasuke smirked and opened Neji's white night kimono, so he could see Neji's naked body, apart from Neji's underwear. He had missed this sight. Neji's long brown hair was spread over his pillow, a slight blush on his face and his arms were on him. Sasuke realised Neji was done undressing him and he quickly stepped out of his underwear and pants, which were hanging somewhere down his ankles. He started kissing, licking, napping and biting Neji's neck, which lead Neji to moan loudly.

"Don't moan so loud, love." Sasuke whispered teasingly. "Else you wake everyone." He kissed Neji on the lips again. Neji grabbed Sasuke's neck and kept moaning in pleasure. God, how he had missed this. Only Sasuke could to this to him. This feelings… He felt Sasuke pulling his underwear down. Sasuke grinned.

"I see you're hard already… am I that hot?" Neji grunted and Sasuke laughed when Neji grabbed his head again and kissed him. Sasuke slowly pulled Neji's body up and Neji helped him by pushing himself up with his feet a little bit. Then Sasuke slowly brought himself in Neji. Neji moaned in Sasuke's mouth as Sasuke reached Neji's sensitive spot. Sasuke was getting much too exited. He came out of Neji and then entered him again, getting faster and faster. Neji kept moaning and now he broke the kiss because his head fell back. Finally Sasuke and Neji came and Sasuke rolled off Neji. They both laid there, panting and sweaty.

"I've really missed you, Sasuke…" Neji said softly. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming their way.

"Oh shit!" Neji hissed and quickly closed his kimono while Sasuke searched for his clothes.

"No time for that!" Neji whispered and pointed to his wardrobe. Sasuke understood the message and jumped into the wardrobe, naked. Neji closed the door and jumped in bed, pulling the blanket over him, just when he heard the lock on his door being opened.

* * *

"Kiba?" Kiba looked up as his dad came walking in. He sat down next to Kiba. 

"Kiba, we are going to the Hyuuga estate again." He said. "We have to discuss a few things with the four of us, and then I need to talk to Hiashi. You have some time to talk with Neji then, alright?" Kiba shrugged. "Alright."

When Kiba and his dad were at the Hyuuga estate, Hiashi was already waiting for them. He mentioned them to follow him to Neji's room. When they got there, Kiba saw Hiashi take out a couple of keys. Hiashi unlocked the (now fixed) lock on Neji's door and opened the door. When they got in, they saw Neji still laying in his bed, wearing a white kimono. Neji was looking a little sweaty and his face was flushed.

"Hiashi… what…?" Neji started, but Hiashi interrupted him.

"We have to talk." Hiashi sat down on the couch Neji had in his room, next to the wardrobe. Kiba's dad sat down next to him while Kiba sat down on Neji's bed and Neji sat up straight. When Kiba sat down he noticed black underwear, which was laying on the floor. Black..? Neji never wear black. This wasn't his. He casually kicked it under the bed. He looked at Neji, who was looking at him with a red head, sweaty and panting. 'Something happened here before we came, I think..' Kiba thought, smirking. 'But where…'

"Well I shall explain what I have I mind." Hiashi said. After a look of Kiba's dad, he said: "Err.. What I mean, what _we_ have in mind. You two know we want to join our clans to become more powerful and that's why you are going to marry each other. But there is one problem: the link would only be active in the time you two are alive. So we went to Tsunade and she had a solution. She gave us a pill which we took with us, and this pill can make Neji pregnant." There was a silence, while Neji's eyes widened in horror. Everyone stared at each other. Then suddenly a sound was heard from the wardrobe.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!" Kiba swore he nearly had a heart attack and stared to the wardrobe, scared. 'Does Neji have a ghost in his wardrobe?'

'What the hell? A yelling wardrobe?' Hiashi thought, glaring at the wardrobe angrily.

Kiba's dad just stared at the wardrobe, no thought coming up in his mind.

"Oh crap.." Neji muttered. 'SASUKE YOU IDIOT!!' he added in his thoughts. It was silent for a couple of minutes. Meanwhile Sasuke was slapping himself for being such a idiot. He grabbed one of Neji's boxers and put it on. Kiba paled when he heard sounds coming from the wardrobe. Then the door of the wardrobe slowly opened. Sasuke's head peeked around the corner.

"Err…. I can explain this…" He said, when he looked right into the eyes of a fuming Hyuuga Hiashi.

"WELL EXPLAIN IF YOU CAN!" Hiashi yelled, out of control.

"Hiashi, calm down." Kiba's dad said. Meanwhile Kiba had gotten a huge smirk on his face.

"You two have been busy haven't you?" Kiba said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Err…what are you talking about?" Sasuke said and Kiba pointed to Neji's neck, which was full of love bites. Neji quickly laid his hand over the bites, but Hiashi had seen this.

"I ASKED FOR AN EXPLANATION!!" He yelled.

Neji quickly stood from the bed to stop Sasuke, but he was too late, Sasuke was already yelling.

"Explain I will!" he yelled. "I think it's very stupid of you to engage the two of them, you know! It will bring your clans together, that's true, but they will have a bad name in the future. 'The clan were kids are forced to marry.' Happiness is the most important thing in the world! And that's why I'm in this wardrobe, I'm here to make Neji happy!" Kiba looked at Neji, still with the huge smirk on his head.

"You sure are not wearing any underwear under that, isn't it?"

"KIBA!" Sasuke, Neji and Kiba's dad yelled in the same time. Kiba brought his hands up.

"Sorry!" Meanwhile Hiashi was getting crazy, looking at Sasuke first, who came walking out of the wardrobe in one of Neji's boxers, and then at his nephew, who's face was still flustered and sweaty and who was covering the love bites on his neck. When he looked down to the ground, he saw Neji's own boxers laying there and a black one. Which CERTAINLY wasn't Neji's.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"YES IT IS GRANDPA!" Sasuke yelled. 'This is the second time a youngling has called me that.' Hiashi thought. 'Am I that old? Wait a second, how dares this brat to..'

"Shut your mouth, you unrespectful brat!" Hiashi yelled.

"You are right, I have no respect for you." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. 'I hate you. I like Kiba's dad.' Kiba's dad brought up an eyebrow. 'Where had that come from?'

"What do you want, boy?" Hiashi grumbled. "Do you want to fight me or something?" Sasuke smirked.

"That's just what I want, grandpa." Sasuke said. "I want to show you I'm stronger than you and stronger than Kiba. I'm more worthy to marry Neji than Kiba. Sorry Kiba, no offends." Kiba just smirked.

"Go ahead Sasuke, it's fine." Hiashi stared at Sasuke.

"Fine then." He said. "We will fight." He mentioned to the door. Sasuke quickly grabbed his clothes and kissed Neji on the lips, who smiled. Kiba and his dad were already outside. Hiashi stood by the door. When Sasuke walked out Hiashi stopped Neji.

"And YOU stay here." Hiashi grunted. Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but Hiashi already closed the door and locked it again.

"You asshole." Sasuke hissed. Hiashi grumbled to him and walked to the training grounds of the Hyuuga estate. Neji lowered his eyes and sat down on his bed.

* * *

**Please review:)**


	13. Chapter 12 Party time!

**Chapter 12 Party time!  
Kiba: "Why am I such an idiot?"  
Doperwtjes: "Because you just are! And you are sweet when you are stupid! "  
Kiba: "Thanks…I guess."  
Shikamaru: "Hey Kiba.. I like you when you're stupid."  
Kiba: blink "…thanks.. I guess.."**

* * *

Outside, on the training grounds, Sasuke and Hiashi were standing face to face. Sasuke (who had dressed) was smirking and Hiashi was looking at him furious.

"So, let us begin." Sasuke said, smirking. Kiba was busy stopping himself from cheering on Sasuke. 'Don't open your mouth, don't open your mouth, DON'T OPEN YOUR MOUTH!!'

"YEAAAAAAAH GO SASUKEEE!!" Kiba yelled. 'Oh shit, stupid brains, I TOLD YOU TO SHUT MY MOUTH!'

"Kiba!" His dad yelled angry.

"I'm sorry!" Kiba said. "I couldn't help it! My brains didn't listen to me!" His dad sweatdropped when Kiba started cheering again. Hiashi was starting with his gentle fist, while Sasuke bit his finger and placed his hand on the ground, making hand seals. Suddenly a huge snake appeared in front of Hiashi. Hiashi let out a yelp of fear and stumbled back, stopping with his preparations for his attack.

"What the hell!" Hiashi yelled, while the snake came closer and closer. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry, it's not going to hurt you." He said. "This is just to impress you. No… what's going to hurt, is this!" With that he activated his Chidori and lounged it right into the stomach of Hiashi. Hiashi let out a scream before he fell onto the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Damn it… you're good…" Hiashi grumbled. Sasuke let the snake disappear and he kneeled down by Hiashi.

"Now.. would you be so kind to stop the marriage between Kiba en Neji and let me love Neji?" he said. "I'm not going to ask him to marry me yet, that's too early for us. But in the end, I will. I will ask him to marry me soon." Hiashi grumbled something, but finally nodded.

"What do you say, Inuzuka?" Kiba's dad slowly nodded.

"Sasuke is right. Happiness is the most important thing in the world."

Kiba jumped into the air.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" he yelled. He grabbed the keys of Neji's room from were Hiashi had left them and ran to Neji's room. He opened the door, ran in and hugged Neji, who was sitting on his bed, looking ahead of him.

"Kiba?" asked a surprised Neji. "What is it?" Kiba released Neji from his hug and looked at him happily. Neji stood, while Kiba did the same. "Sasuke defeated your uncle and now we don't have to marry anymore!" Neji got big eyes, while Kiba grabbed him and danced around with him, happily smiling.

"Really?" Neji said, a big smile coming up in his face. "That's fantastic!" Kiba hugged Neji again and then he ran out of the room.

"I'm going to Shikamaru!" he yelled over his shoulder and ran out of the Hyuuga estate. Neji stared after him trough his window, smiling, and when he turned his head again he was kissed by a grinning Uchiha Sasuke. Neji smiled against the lips on his own and swung his arms around Sasuke's neck, deepening the kiss. He felt Sasuke's hands pulling up his kimono and they softly cupped Neji's butt. Sasuke softly squeezed in it and traced a path which each of his fingers followed, slowly massaging the soft flesh and hard musculars under his fingers. Neji moaned into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke pulled Neji with him to Neji's bed, but before they could lay down, the door opened and Hiashi came in.

"Neji, I wanted to tell you you don't have to…" Hiashi stared at his nephew, who's kimono was pulled up so Sasuke could touch his butt and his arms were around Sasuke's neck. They had just stopped kissing and they were blushing fiercely, not daring to move.

"Youarenotgrantedanymore." Hiashi said and slammed the door closed. He didn't hear the laughter which came out of the room.

* * *

Kiba slammed open the door of the Nara family's house. 

"Is Shikamaru here?" Kiba asked grinning widely.

"Oh yes. He's in his room." Shikamaru's mom said. Kiba ran upstairs and knocked on the door.

Shikamaru looked up and the door opened. Kiba walked in. Shikamaru looked at the floor. Suddenly Kiba hugged him.

"What the? Kiba get off." Shikamaru said and pushed Kiba away.

"I don't have to marry Neji anymore!" Kiba yelled and smiled. Shikamaru looked at him with big eyes. This meant…that he could be with Kiba again. Then he looked at the floor.

"So?" He said. "I don't have anything to do with that."

"Oh come on Shikamaru. I know why you've been acting like this. Just admit it. You want me back." Kiba said and gave Shikamaru a playful punch on the shoulder. Shikamaru was silent. "Shikamaru?" Kiba asked.

"I just…didn't wanted to lose you. I thought it was better to forget you then to get hurt. I've been such an asshole. I'm sorry Kiba." Shikamaru said. He was near tears. Kiba looked at him. "I don't deserve someone like you. I've been so selfish and you…why do you always stay so strong?" Shikamaru asked. He was still looking at the floor.

"Well…one of us has to do it right. Shikamaru…you weren't selfish. You know, I've never had someone who would rather forget me then see me leave. I find it quite a compliment." Kiba said and smiled. Shikamaru was silent. "Oh come on Shikamaru, cheer up already. I don't care you didn't wanted to see me. It was a good reason. I just care that we can be together again and I know you want it too, so let's just forget it already." Kiba said. Shikamaru finally looked up. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. Kiba stroke the tears away.

"Now stop crying you idiot." Kiba said and smirked. Shikamaru laughed.

"You're way too happy all the time." Shikamaru said.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kiba said and pulled Shikamaru onto the bed. Shikamaru leaned in to kiss Kiba, but Kiba beat him to it. He pressed his lips against Shikamaru's half open mouth and put his tongue inside. Finally he could taste Shikamaru's mouth again. Shikamaru kissed back and moaned a bit. Kiba pushed Shikamaru on his back and pulled off his own shirt. Then he pulled off Shikamaru's. Kiba leaned in again and kissed Shikamaru fiercely. Then he kissed Shikamaru's neck and moved his arms to Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru moaned and closed his eyes.

"I've been thinking of another way to please you. Guess now's a good time to try it." Kiba said and pulled down his own pants. Shikamaru helped Kiba when he was trying to pull off Shikamaru's pants too. Kiba stopped for a moment and looked at Shikamaru's body. He had missed it so much. Then Shikamaru pulled Kiba down by the neck and kissed him. Kiba got on his knees and moved onto Shikamaru. Then he brought Shikamaru's hard on into himself. Shikamaru moaned load. This was new to him. Normally he was the one was being penetrated. Kiba moaned too as he moved his body up and down. He had one hand on Shikamaru's chest and as Shikamaru let his head fall back he grabbed Kiba's hand. 'How's…this?' Kiba asked moaning. Shikamaru looked at him with a face of pleasure and a slight grin on his face. Kiba started moving faster and faster and finally they both came. They were both breathing heavily and they were sweating. Kiba got off Shikamaru and laid down next to him. Shikamaru still held onto his hand.

"You're right." Shikamaru said, between his breath.

"About what?" Kiba asked.

"About that I want you back. I love you Kiba." Shikamaru answered. Kiba smiled and laid his head on Shikamaru's chest.

"I love you too." Kiba said.

* * *

A few days later, Kiba had decided to give a party, to celebrate he didn't had to marry Neji anymore and Sasuke had came back. His parents were away that weekend. He had invited all the boys except for Chouji, because he was dating his chips, as always. Kiba had bought a lot of beer, and other drinks which had alcohol in it. Kiba thought for a while. He knew how everyone was when they were drunk. Sasuke would kiss and fuck anyone on his way, Shikamaru would fall asleep, Naruto would get hyper, Sai he didn't knew, Shino would be knocked out, he himself would be very sexual too, Lee would be hyper like Naruto and Gaara would be like Sasuke. Then he realised he hadn't seen Neji drunk. Neji never drank alcohol. Kiba got a huge smirk on his face. He would try to get Neji drunk. Neji loved fruit like things, maybe he could give him cherry beer. Kiba smirked. This was going to be fun. He heard the bell ring. He opened the door with a smile, and saw Shikamaru standing in the doorway, smiling. 

"Hello, honey." Kiba said and hugged Shikamaru. Then he softly kissed Shikamaru.

"Hi dear." Shikamaru said smiling, giving Kiba a bag. Curious, Kiba opened it, and saw more then fourty bottles cherry beer.

"Heh." Kiba said. "Thanks. I had just planned to make Neji drunk with this stuff." Shikamaru grinned. "Good idea. I'll help you." Shikamaru dragged the drank inside and put on some music, while Kiba again answered the door when the bell rang again. Lee stood in the door opening with Gaara, who held his hand.

"Yo Kiba!" Lee said. Kiba hugged Lee.

"Yo Lee!"

"Heh, hi Kiba. Long time no see!" Gaara said, grinning. Kiba hit him on the shoulder playfully.

"Like I can help it you are doing nothing else then working in your business anymore!" Gaara laughed.

"Alright, alright!" he said. "I keep my mouth." Kiba let them in, only to see Neji walking to him, smiling.

"Oy Neji!" Kiba yelled and ran to Neji to hug him. "Where's Sasuke?" Neji hugged Kiba too and smiled. "Sasuke comes later. He had to arrange some things."

"Alright then, come in!" Kiba said and gestured towards the door. He saw Sai and Naruto coming his way, along with Kankurou and Shino. "And you guys come in too! Wow! You're all in time! Except for Sasuke, of course…" Everyone grinned. Kiba clapped in his hands.

"So!" he yelled, grinning from ear to ear. "Anyone who wants a drink?"

* * *

**Yeah, anyone who wants a drink? Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 13 drunken ninja

**Chapter 13 Drunken ninja's and Akatsuki.**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I had food poisioning, not cool. I laid in my bed the whole time. Well I have four pages for you guys, enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke walked to Kiba's home, late in the evening. He checked his watch. Damn, eleven 'o clock already. Kiba's party had started around 9 'o clock. Probably all the beer was gone and he wouldn't have a chance to make Neji drunk. Sasuke grinned. He wondered how Neji would be when he was drunk. Maybe he would strip for him. Sasuke shook his head. He didn't had to think about these kind of things, else he was getting too horny. He wanted to ring the bell when he came at Kiba's house, but he saw the door standing open. He shrugged, walking in. He immediately smelled the strong scent of alcohol in the house. He hang up his jacket and entered the living room. He was shocked at what he saw. Almost everyone in the room was kissing. Everyone, except for Shino, who lay knocked out on the couch. And, everyone was drunk. You could smell it and you could see it. Everyone was drunk. Shikamaru was pressed up against a wall by Gaara, who was roughly kissing him. Lee was sitting on Kankurou's lap, they were also kissing. Kiba and Naruto were wildly dancing on the rock music which was banging from Kiba's stereo, while kissing each other between their dance moves. And finally Sasuke saw Neji laying on the floor, with Sai on top of him, who was stroking Neji's pants up, so Neji's legs were bare. They were also fiercely kissing. Sasuke nearly exploded. Then he saw the blush on Neji's face and the half closed eyes… holy shit.. Neji wás drunk! He hadn't seen that before. Sasuke pushed Sai away from Neji, grabbed Neji and pushed him into a chair.

"Neji!" he yelled. "What the hell are you doing?" Neji looked at him for a moment tiredly, before he hooked his leg behind Sasuke's and brought Sasuke down on him. When Sasuke was laying on top of him Neji started kissing him. Sasuke was very surprised. This was the influence of alcohol? Suddenly Neji pushed Sasuke off him and stood. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him with him to the kitchen. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow when Neji locked the door.

"What are you planning to…" Neji started undressing himself, before Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke's breath got stuck in his throat. So he got his striptease, hmm? When Neji was done, he immediately started kissing Sasuke again, quickly overpowering him. Sasuke realised that the alcohol made Neji stronger. Much more stronger. He surrendered and let himself being dominated by Neji. He noticed Neji was busy undressing him. Sasuke helped him and put off his pants and underpants, while Neji removed Sasuke's shirt by pulling it over Sasuke's head and tossing it to the ground. Neji then started licking Sasuke's neck, while Sasuke moaned and hold himself to the kitchen sink. Neji made his way down, over Sasuke's collarbone, one moment sucking and licking Sasuke's hard nipples, only to stop licking above Sasuke's navel. Then, without a warning, he pulled Sasuke's body up so the sink was partly supporting him to not to fall and he brought one of his fingers slowly in Sasuke, spreading his tight opening. Sasuke moaned and grabbed Neji's neck. Neji was licking his ear, while he brought in another finger, and another one. Finally he removed his fingers and rammed himself in Sasuke. Sasuke let out a yelp of pleasure and pain. It hurt as hell, but it gave him a great feeling too. Neji slowly came out of him again, to quickly ram himself inside again, every time against Sasuke's sensitive spot. Sasuke moaned, now only in pleasure.

"Oh my god… Neji…" he moaned but he heard no sound coming from Neji. Neji just kept sucking and licking him, his ear, his jaw and his neck. Finally both came and Neji removed himself from Sasuke and sat down for a moment. He sighed and closed his eyes. Sasuke looked at Neji, surprised. 'What the hell?' Neji slowly stood, dressed again and unlocked the door. He left the room, without looking back. Sasuke's mouth hung open. 'W-what the fuck…' he thought, when he saw Neji walking back into the room again and sat down on a chair, and just when he sat, he was asleep. 'Weird guy.' Sasuke thought.

* * *

The next morning everyone was asleep everywhere, mostly on top of another. Sasuke was the first one to wake up. He frowned when he felt some pain in his ass. Damn, Neji had fucked him yesterday, it still hurt. Would Neji remember a thing of it…? Sasuke sat down with a pained face. Neji lay curled up on the same chair as where Neji fell asleep the night before, a slight smile on his face. Sasuke smiled when he saw it.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Kiba suddenly yelled. Sasuke looked at him startled. Kiba was looking at Shikamaru with a open mouth, who lay sleeping in Gaara's lap. Shikamaru woke up and rubbed in his eyes.

"Kiba.." he moaned. "Why the hell are you yelling?"

"WHY ARE YOU LYING IN GAARA'S LAP?!" Kiba yelled. Shikamaru looked at him bored en then behind him. Gaara just slept on.

"Oh.." Shikamaru said lazy. "Kiba, how troublesome. You yourself have Naruto lying in your lap. I think we've all got drunk yesterday…" Kiba looked at his lap startled and saw, indeed, Naruto lying on his lap.

"Holy crap." Kiba muttered. Shikamaru stood from Gaara's lap and walked to the bathroom. Now Lee was waking, who was laying in Kankurou's lap. He snuggled a little closer when he felt the warmth of the other against his, but suddenly he realised that this body was a little bit bigger then Gaara's. And Gaara wasn't that musculared… Lee turned around and yelped when he saw he was lying in Kankurou's lap. He quickly jumped off Kankurou's lap and ran to Gaara, shaking him.

"GAARA WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" He yelled. Gaara only moaned and moved to lie on his side, snuggling his head closer into the pillow which lay aside him.

"I don't know…just let me sleep…" Gaara muttered. "Ask Neji or Sasuke or something…" Lee was searching for Neji, and found him asleep in one of the huge chairs which were standing in the room. Neji laid curled up, deep asleep. Lee kneeled by the chair en shaked Neji a little.

"Neji-kun?" Lee asked. "Neji-kun, wake up! It's late!" Neji groaned and stretched.

"What is it, Lee?" Neji muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Neji-kun, I woke up in Kankurou's lap! Do you know what happened yesterday?" Neji looked at him for a moment, frowning.

"I don't remember.. I…" Then he looked to Kiba, who was looking at him, paling. "WHAT THE HELL! KIBA DID YOU MAKE ME DRUNK?!" This was enough to make Kiba running out of the house. Neji rubbed his temple.

"That idiot." He muttered. Then he saw Sasuke walking into the room, walking very difficult, a painful look on his face. Neji got up, concerned.

"Sasuke! What is it?" He asked. Sasuke looked at him with a open mouth.

"You don't.. remember..?" Sasuke asked, and Neji shaked his head.

"Oh dear god." Sasuke muttered, before sitting down on a chair. Neji looked at him confused. Did something happened last night or something? Neji then shrugged and made for the bathroom. Whatever.

* * *

"Because the criminal work is becoming boring you all want to live in Konoha again?" Tsunade asked, pulling up an eyebrow. The whole Akatuski gang was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Uh… yeah.." Itachi answered.

"And you think I'm going to let you in Konoha?" Deidara leaned over the table.

"Why can't we come back?" Deidara said smiling, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Slut…" Sasori muttered. The rest of Akatsuki sweatdropped.

"You are all S-ranked criminals, who says you aren't going to be a criminal again?"

"We won't, I promise." Deidara said. He licked his lips. Tsunade couldn't help herself anymore and grabbed Deidara, forcefully kissing him. Deidara's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected Tsunade to be seduced so quickly… Or he was just damn sexy. Hm... Tsunade broke the kiss, pulling Deidara on her lap.

"Shizune, do you want to get the Ninja's of Naruto's age group here? I have to arrange some things, about these guys." Shizune nodded and walked out of the room. In fifteen minutes she was back, and the Ninja's had come with her too. Everyone was looking at Akatsuki in horror, except for Gaara. Gaara only snorted when he saw the now red Deidara sitting on Tsunade's lap. Neji and Sasuke were trying very hard not to attack Itachi and kill him. Deidara quickly stood again and Tsunade coughed.

"Well.. as you can see… Akatsuki is here." Tsunade said. "They stopped with their criminal work and want to live in Konoha again. I will approve it, but they have to stay in your houses, so you all can look after them. After a couple of months they will move into a house for themselves, if they have behaved themselves." Everyone's mouths opened in shock.

"Zetsu, you are going to stay with…" Tsunade thinked for a moment, looking to the one ninja to the other. "..Shikamaru." Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"NO WAY!" He yelled. "I DON'T LIKE PLANTS!"

"I'm NOT a plant." Zetsu grunted.

"Yes you are…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Shika." Kiba hissed warningly. These guys were dangerous.

"Uh…Zetsu.." Deidara said, thinking deeply and looking at Zetsu. "…You DO look like a plant.." Zetsu grunted and threw a blow on Deidara's head. Deidara dodged it.

"HEY!" He yelled angry. "YOU DON'T HIT GIRLS AND YOU DON'T HIT ME, UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Omg…" Sasori muttered. Tsunade coughed.

"I think I will put Kisame with Lee and Itachi with Sasuke."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Neji yelled shocked.

"…damn." Itachi muttered.

"I REFUSE TO LET THAT BASTARD INTO MY HOUSE!" Sasuke yelled.

"Like I want to go into your house…" Itachi muttered.

"You are as crazy as hell, Tsunade." Neji muttered.

"Can I eat you?" Lee asked Kisame. Kisame paled (like that's possible…).

"Don't protest that much, you all." Tsunade grunted. "Itachi, you just move into Sasuke's house, Kisame is going to Lee, Zetsu to Shikamaru, Sasori… hm… Sasori is going to Gaara."

"FOCK!" Gaara yelled. Tsunade was now looking at Deidara, grinning evilly.

"Hm.. I think I know a place for you too.." Deidara paled.

"… oh dear lord, tell me it's Kiba or something.." He muttered. Tsunade pulled Deidara on her lap again.

"You can stay here with me." Tsunade said.

"Nooooo!" Deidara whined. Itachi grinned.

"Good luck…" he muttered. He was staring at Neji's ass, he suddenly noticed. Sasuke noticed it too and rammed Itachi in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" An angry Kisame yelled.

"KEEP YOUR EYES OFF HIM, YOU ASS!" Sasuke yelled.

"Heh.. sorry." Itachi said, grinning. Neji was feeling more and more uncomfortable. Sasuke looked at Tsunade again.

"HE'S NOT STAYING AT MY HOUSE! NO FUCKING WAY! UNDERSTOOD?!" He yelled. Tsunade looked at him angry.

"HE IS STAYING AT YOUR HOUSE, UCHIHA! YOU TWO HAVE A LOT TO MAKE UP TOGETHER! AND YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CONTROL HIM OF THE NINJA'S, YOU KNOW! AND NOW I'M NOT WANTING TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU ANYMORE!" Sasuke pouted. Neji brought up an eyebrow.

"Uh… Sasuke… since when do you pout?"

"Since now!" He yelled evilly. He then turned around to face Itachi.

"Fine! You can live in my house, BUT you have to know, NEJI IS MINE! HAH!" He yelled and tossed Neji over his shoulder. Neji sweatdropped.

"Sasuke…" he grunted. "..you have three seconds to let go.." Itachi grinned.

"Heh.. we'll see." Sasuke nearly exploded and put Neji on the ground again, who shot him a angry glare.

"IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Fine, fine, whatever you want." Itachi muttered, already irritated.

"Go to your new houses and I don't want to hear anything badly from you." Deidara tried to stood, but Tsunade pulled him back.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked evilly.

"Help me.." Deidara whined.

* * *

**Hmm very strange chapter. Poor Deidara. But well, he got it over himself by himself right? Is that a sentence..? O.o I believe I'm still kinda weird from my sickness from the past few days.. Bluh. Well, anyway, review? (A) That would make me happy?(A)**


	15. Chapter 14 I wanna have your babies

**Chapter 14 I wanna have your babies!**

**Omg I'm really ashamed for not uploading that long! Sorry! A super duper long chapter for you!**

* * *

Kiba and Shikamaru were sitting on the couch at Kiba's home, watching television. Nothing that special though, they tended to do that right before going to bed. Though this one time was slightly different. Shikamaru wasn't his usual laid back self. And that was not because there was a plant discovering his house at the moment. There has been an akward silence the entire evening, but suddenly Shikamaru started talking.

"Err.. Kiba.. I have to tell you something." He said, slightly blushing. Kiba looked up and answered:

"What is it?"

Shikamaru looked to the floor and after a while he finally answered:

"I uh…I'm pregnant." Kiba almost choked on those words. He looked at Shikamaru with big eyes.

"YOU WHAT?!" He yelled in shock. Shikamaru started blushing even more.

"I err... I wanted to have babies... so I took a pill from Tsunade... and uh… yeah..." He said. "Err...ok...yeah...ok...yeah my boyfriends pregnant...repeat that...my BOYfriends pregnant...I gotta say Shika...I never ever saw THAT coming." Kiba answered, still in shock.

"Heh.. I know…" Shikamaru answered, a slight smirk on his face.

"Why in the name of god...did you want to take that pill anyway? You really want a...you know...baby growing in there?" Kiba asked pointing at Shikamaru's stomach.

"Um.. actually there is a baby growing in here already.. I saw Neji with those kids a while ago.. and yeah…" Shikamaru answered as he looked down to his stomach too.  
"The hell...I knew you were weird Shika, but not THIS weird...but err...why didn't you ask me Shika...?" Kiba said as he sat back on the couch again.

"I don't know.. I thought you would like the surprise, actually…" Shikamaru answered looking down to the floor again. He was slightly nervous of how Kiba was gonna respond. "Oh don't get me wrong, finding out your boyfriend has your babies growing in his stomach is great news...but still...I would have appreciated if we could've decided this together...What would you have done if I didn't like babies or something?" Kiba said.

"I would have cried…" Shikamaru answered. "How do you know there are two babies? That was the next thing I wanted to tell you!" He added as he realised what Kiba had said. There was a silence in which Kiba's eyebrow twitched.

"I...I didn't say I knew that...I said...there's two?" Kiba asked in disbelief.

"Yeah.. twins.. Sakura told me, I went to the hospital yesterday to see if the pill had worked already…" Shikamaru answered, his blush still on his face. This wasn't exactly the every day chat he had with Kiba.

"We're getting twins?" Kiba asked, not really paying attention to anything else Shikamaru had said.

"Yeah…" Was the only response Shikamaru gave.

"Twins? What the hell am I supposed to do with twins? Omg! I'm not ready for fatherhood!" Kiba said desperate. He was near tears. How was he ever gonna raise two kids?

"I can still remove them if you want…" Shikamaru answered sad.

"N...No! I don't want that either. No...I want those kids...with you Shikamaru...I want this really. I just don't know if I'm ready..."

"I know it's early.. but this is the perfect age, Kiba. There is a possibility when I get older it will go wrong.. And the babies need a lot of time before they are ready to leave my stomach, you know..." Shikamaru said as he slightly rubbed his own stomach.

"Aren't we supposed to be married?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"I don't know.. would you want to?" Shikamaru looked at Kiba with a hopefull smile on his face.

"I dunno...I guess...hey but Shikamaru how did you know about that pill anyway?" Kiba said, quickly changing the subject. He reached down into his pocket and held onto something.

"Neji came to me and told me in horror Hiashi had come up with an idea to make him pregnant with his pill. He was happy he didn't had to take the pill in the end. But I was interested and asked where Hiashi had gotten this pill…So…" Shikamaru explained. Kiba shook his head grinning.

"You really are something you know. Can't wait to see you with a belly the size of an elephant though...I'm wondering if you think it was such a great idea then too." Kiba said and his smirk grew even wider.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said. "I probably will though." He added and smiled. "But what about marrying?" He asked.

"Err...I dunno...would you want to?" Kiba asked hesistant. He held onto the thing is his pocket even tighter.

"Actually…yes." Shikamaru said and blushed again.

"Good 'cause...I've been carrying this for a while, but I was affraid you might say no...so...well...Shikamaru...would you marry me?" He held up the ring that has been in his pocket for the past month. He hadn't asked Shikamaru yet, because he was afraid he might be turned down. Shikamaru was now as red as a tomato.

"Of course I will!" He said and hugged Kiba.

"Great…now can you let go, I'm choking Shika." Kiba said laughing.

"Sorry…" Shikamaru said and grinned again as Kiba slit the ring on Shikamaru's finger. "So what do we do now?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba pulled him closer and kissed him.

"We tell our family and friends. And then we arrange a party." Kiba said and smirked. 'Guess it can't be helped right. Hn, troublesome." Shikamaru said and grinned back. Then he leaned in to kiss Kiba again. Shikamaru found it quit a soothing idea that he was gonna spend the rest of his life with Kiba. Yes…he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Shikamaru and Kiba had decided to organise a party at their home, to celebrate their engagement and, of course, the fact that Shikamaru was pregnant from their baby. They had invited all their friends, put up some music and bought some drank. All the Akatsuki members had been dumped at Shikamaru's. Neji was now staring at Shikamaru in shock.

"W-what the heck?" Neji stuttered. "Y-you are.. PREGNANT?!" Shikamaru grinned.

"Yes I am."

"Holy crap…" Neji muttered. Then he saw Sasuke looking at him very strangely.

"What..?" Then he suddenly understood. Sasuke wanted to have children with him too.. ? What the hell? "NO FUCKING WAY!" Neji yelled at him.

"I do have a second goal, you know.." Sasuke said, wriggling his eyebrows. ".. besides killing my brother.." Neji looked pissed. Then he grinned.

"Alright you get the children." He said. "But they are going to grow in YOUR body."

"N… No way.." Sasuke stuttered. Then he got a stubborn look on his face. "You're mine, you do as I say." Neji's eyebrow twitched.

"Sasuke, I may be yours, but I'm NOT doing as you say." He grunted.

"You bet you will." Sasuke answered. "You want babies with me, you're carrying them. I'm the man in this relationship." Neji nearly exploded.

"What the hell!" He shouted. "I said I only want babies when YOU are going to carry them. And why are you the man in this relationship? Where the hell is that for?!"

"Because I just am." Sasuke said stubborn. "You're not the one controlling everything you know. You do as I say, you always have done and will always do."

"I don't do as you say, Sasuke." Neji hissed, looking furious. "Damn you." With that Neji walked off, to Lee and Gaara.

"Pfffffft, sorry Shika.." Sasuke said. Then he muttered: "damn Neji, he knows he does what I say… He'd better know.. I'm Uchiha Sasuke for crying out loud.." Shikamaru brought up an eyebrow.

"And he is the proud Hyuuga Neji, succesor from the Hyuuga family, you know…" Sasuke glared at him. 'Fuck off, Shika.." He thought. Kiba looked at Neji with a grin on his face.

"He is offended very quickly, isn't he..?" He said smirking. Sasuke sighed.

"That's Neji."

* * *

After the party, Neji, Sasuke, Lee and Gaara said goodbye to Shikamaru and Kiba. 

"Succes with you babies. See ya!" Neji said to Shikamaru, who waved at him. Sasuke looked at him. 'Oh yeah!' Sasuke suddenly thought. 'Babies!' They walked away, they walked home together.

"Talking about babies.." Sasuke said, wriggling his eyebrowes and looking at Neji. "You know what I mean right?" Neji glared at Sasuke.

"I said no." He hissed.

"I said yes."

"Yes and we are in a relationship and care about each other. And I said no, so it's not going to happen!"

"Omg.." Gaara muttered. "…Not again.." Lee sighed deeply as Sasuke started to speak again:

"Well if we care so much about each other, maybe you should consider that I want to revive my clan. I can't do that without babies now can I?" Neji frowned.

"If you are so eager to have babies, why don't you carry them?"

"I'm not a mommy." Sasuke explained, thinking it was all obvious. "You nuts?! When we get babies, I'm obiously the father, and that means the man in the house. The man doesn't carry babies."

"That's ridiculous, we're both males." Neji said.

"So?" Sasuke said. "Doesn't mean we're both mommy material. Face it Neji, you're the woman in our relationship. I SO dominate you."

"What the…" Neji sputtered. "You don't dominate me! Onlywiththesex… What kind of crap are you saying?!"

"It's true." Sasuke said, shrugging. "I make almost every decision. I always have the upperhand with you. Besides, you owe me."

"I owe you?" Neji said. "What the hell are you talking about? And what have we decided together so far? You are just telling crap to get it to your liking!"

"I'm not!" Sasuke yelled. "It's true and you know it. And you owe me because I saved you from having to carry Kiba's babies, so it's only fair that in return you carry mine." Sasuke just kept stubborn.

"Like I would have agreed with that." Neji said. "I could have helped myself, idiot. I would just have walked away or something. That was my plan too. And if you are going to force me like this to have your babies you are just as bad as Hiashi. I. DON'T. WANT. IT!"

"Why can't you just give me the fucking babies?! Don't you want kids with me or something? Cause if that's the case just tell me already!"

"I'm just not ready at having kids, Sasuke! And I don't like the idea to have babies in my stomach! Why are you acting so selfish? You can't always get what you want! Think about me once!"

"I can get what I want Neji." Sasuke said. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke for crying out loud. I always get what I want. I got you too, remember? Maybe not today, but one day you will give me those babies." Neji's eyes blazed with anger.

"And I'm Hyuuga Neji and I will NOT give you your babies. NEVER! I'm a male for gods sake."

"So what if you are a male? Shikamaru is pregnant too. That's not an excuse. I just wanna revive my clan and you're gonna help me with that, no matter what."

"But the difference between me and Shikamaru is that I don't want it. I understand you want to revive your clan. But had you ever heard of the possibility that a male can get children too? I've never heard you talk about this. What would you have done then? And you couldn't revive your clan fully, anyway. I'm not an Uchiha. I'm a Hyuuga."

"What?!" Sasuke said unbelievingly. "You wanted me to have children with my brother or something? SO not going to happen. And no, I never heard of it. Look it's not that I just want you because I want to have children or anything, but still… I just want the damned kids. I just wanna fucking revive my clan and you're the only one who can get me to that goal."

"Damn it, Sasuke." Neji said. Lee and Gaara waved at them. They waved back. Then Neji continued:

"You don't know what you're saying. Getting children is not an easy thing. You know there is a risk that I can die? My body can react very hard on the pill and destroy it, and it can destroy other things. I bet you didn't knew this. That's why I don't want it. I don't want a risk to become different from before. And about reviving your clan, I mean, the kids would never become fully Uchiha, would I… There is no possibility to revive your clan fully. Maybe it sounds a little bit hard, but I think you should drop that idea." They walked into Sasuke's house, where Neji had been sleeping for a while now.

"… Well fine, I didn't know you could die." Sasuke said. "I'm still not gonna to drop the idea through. I'll just find a way to get you trough it without dying. And I don't care if they're just half Uchiha. It's a bit impossible for that to happen don't you think? And besides, wouldn't a cross between an Uchiha and Hyuuga be perfect?"

"That would become a monster. Some kind of killing machine. But still I don't want it. I would never do that. I would have to stop with my work, to take care of the baby, not to speak of the time when I'll become heavy. And I love my work too much to stop with it. And I could never go out again with friends, because of the baby.. I don't know if it's smart to invite Lee here with his hyperactivity, so.. I will have a very different life then, Sasuke! The only thing which changes for you is that you suddenly have children!"

"Who says you have to raise them and all?" Sasuke said. "I have no work whatsoever. Besides, when we have kids, I want to be there to train them. You go do your job and whatever I don't care. As long as you're here on weekends and stuff, just like now. And besides, how dare you say our child will be a monster, dammit. Cause that's just ridiculous!"

"Can't you imagine?" Neji said stubborn. "This child will become very strong. I think this much power will be too much for him or her. I would become crazy if I had that much power. And I will have to raise them, else they will become like you."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled. "What's wrong with me?! That kidd will be perfectly fine if I raised him or her! That was really uncalled for, Neji…"

"Pfft.. I don't want our kids to become like you because it's pretty irritating when someone always wants to be right.. wants to get everything he wants to have. And that combined with that power.. that can't be good." Then he frowned. "Damn, where am I talking about? I don't even want those kids!"

"FINE!" Sasuke yelled. "Have it your way then! Never mind those kids, I already am fed up with them and we don't even have any. Guess I just thought you wanted kids, since that's what you told Shikamaru. But never mind!" He was furious.

"Don't go acting pathetic, Sasuke! I do want children, but not in MY body!" Sasuke nearly exploded from anger.

"I AM NOT ACTING PATHETIC!" He screamed. "AND THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA CARRY AROUND THOSE KIDS IN MY BODY EITHER, SO LIKE I SAID, JUST DROP THE WHOLE FUCKING IDEA!"

"FINE!" Neji yelled and stamped into Sasuke's room, were he started grabbing his things.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm sleeping at my home tonight!" Neji snapped.

"Fine!... whatever.." Sasuke muttered. It was then that Itachi's head peeked around the corner of the door.

"Did I heard that right?" Itachi asked, with wriggling eyebrows. "Do you want children, Sasuke?"

"SHUT UP YOU ASS!" Sasuke yelled as Neji yelled "SHUT UP ITACHI!" at the same time.

"Sorry!" Itachi peeped and then ran upstairs, were he had come from. He didn't go to Shikamaru's. Neji was done packing and stood, wanting to go past Sasuke.

"Neji.. stay." Sasuke said firmly, blocking Neji's path.

"No I won't stay." Neji said. "It seems obvious to me that you only want to bear the children and the sex, so I'm off. You won't listen to what I'm saying, unless it's something you can say anything upon."

"That's not true Neji!" Sasuke said. "Dammit. I want you because of you, but I want children too. You know that. Stay Neji."

"Why won't you listen to me?" Neji asked. "If I want you to become a woman or something because I want to create some kind of powerful clan, would you just say yes? How would you react when your lover doesn't listen to you and only tries to get what he wants?"

"Ok fine, so maybe I'm selfish, face it, it's just who I am." Sasuke said. "But I AM listening to you. I'm just trying to convince you to have those kids. I'm sorry for being who I am ok."

"Well if that's how it is, maybe we are not so fit for each other actually. I can't stand this attitude, Sasuke." Neji snapped.

"Well deal with it, cause you'll be stuck with me 'cause you're mine." 'Fuck.' Sasuke thought. 'Maybe I went too far..'

"DAMN YOU!" Neji yelled as he pushed Sasuke out of the way and stormed to the door but Sasuke ran after him and grabbed his wrist.

"Neji I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It just slipped, I'm sorry."

"Yeah right, I've heard the sentence 'you're mine' so many this evening, I've had it!"

"No Neji.." Sasuke said, looking down. "..I never meant it like how it sounds.. I just.. I say that because I want you to remember that we're together.. I don't want you to forget that.. I'm sorry it always comes out that way, I just.. don't know how else to say it…" Neji stared at Sasuke for a couple at seconds, who stared at the ground. Then Neji dropped his bags to the ground and hugged Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Neji said.

"Neji… you shouldn't be apologising… it's my fault." Sasuke said. Neji was touched.

"I love you too much to be angry at you for a long time. Let's forget it, alright?"

"Err… ok… and… I love you too." Sasuke said.

"Good. Now fuck me." Neji said, suddenly feeling very excited.

"…W..what?" Sasuke stammered, completely catched by surprise.

"You heard me, fuck me. I would like sex right know."

"…Err… ok… Neji, are you sick?" Sasuke asked, concerned suddenly.

"No. Which person who is sick would want sex?"

"Wel.. you… you never asked me before.."

"Well there is a first time for everything. Are you going to do something or do I have to strip or something?" Sasuke got a huge smirk on his face.

"Fine by me. Altough a striptease wouldn't be wrong either." Neji got a naughty smirk on his face.

"Fine." He said. He then smiled to Sasuke in a incredibly sexy way. He started to pull off his shirt, very slowly. When he was done he saw the look in Sasuke's face. He smirked. Just what he wanted. Finally Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and jumped up, pushing Neji roughly on the couch. Neji started laughing.

"I knew you'd give in!" Neji said laughing, while Sasuke was pulling off his pants and underpants.

"You could have expected that." Sasuke said, smirking. Neji smiled.

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

The next morning Neji woke up, feeling a couple of arms around him and his back was pressed against a musculared chest. 

"Good morning." Sasuke whispered in his ear. Neji smiled.

"Morning." He snuggled a little bit closer to Sasuke. It was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"I still want kids though.." Sasuke whispered. Neji's eyes got big and he sat up straight immediately, wanting to shout something to Sasuke.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Sasuke said.

"Idiot." Neji muttered, before laying down again. Sasuke grumbled something.

"I uh.. I go make some breakfast. You want some too?"

"Sure." Neji said, snuggling down into his pillow, while Sasuke stepped out of bed. When Sasuke was in the kitchen, he grabbed his phone and called Kiba.

"Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba said.

"Yo Kiba, it's me, Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Hi Sasuke."

"I uuh.. wanted to ask you something." Sasuke said.

"Well, ask."

"I want to persuade Neji to carry my children. How the hell can I do that?" It was silent for a moment on the other side of the line.

"You have to spoil him!"

"Spoil him. Alright. Thanks!"

"No prob." Sasuke hung up the phone. Alright, what kind of breakfast did Neji like the most? He had to think about some things.

* * *

That afternoon when Neji came home from working he was greeted by Sasuke, who took his jacket. 

"Uh.. Sasuke? What..?" Sasuke smiled.

"I made something for you." He said and took Neji with him to the living room. There the table was set, decorated with candles and flowers. A lovely meal was prepared. Neji was surprised.

"Sasuke what are you.." Sasuke walked to a chair and moved it so Neji could sit down. When Neji sat down Sasuke drawed up the chair again and sat down himself at the other side of the table.

"Want some salad?" Sasuke asked, grabbing the salad bowl.

"Sasuke what do you want?" Neji asked stern, not trusting this at all. Sasuke nearly dropped the salad bowl. 'Fuck.'

"Uhh.. what are you talking about..?" He said. Neji rolled his eyes.

"It's too obvious Sasuke." He said. "You are spoiling me. You need or want something. Right?" He sighed. "I know what you are doing."

"Damn.." Sasuke muttered. Neji sighed.

"I wanted to show you something anyway.." He muttered and blushed.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Neji grabbed in his pocket.

"I decided I want them after all… since my students are so cute and all… so don't think this act of you has worked, cause you stink at being polite and stuff like that." He said, showing Sasuke a large, yellow pill. The pill which could make him pregnant. "I'm going to do it because I love you so much, be thankful." Sasuke blinked and was silent for a couple of seconds. Then he jumped up and lied down at Neji's feet, hugging Neji's legs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sasuke yelled, extremely happy.

"Uuh…" Neji said. "..let's keep acting normal, Sasuke…" He sweatdropped. Sasuke coughed. "Sorry.." And he sat down again, dishing up some food at Neji's plate and his own plate like nothing had happened. They ate in silence.

"Hey!" Neji suddenly said. "You can actually cook, Sasuke!" Sasuke grew red.

"Thanks…" He muttered. He was SO not going to say he actually liked cooking…. It was silent for a couple of seconds again.

"HEY!" Neji said again. "I will be the mother and you will be the housewife!" Sasuke nearly choked in his food.

"NO WAY!" He yelled. Neji brought up an eyebrow.

"I'm the one who works here.."

"Damn you, Neji…" Sasuke muttered. Neji grinned evilly, while a huge smirk came on his face.

"Stop looking that way!" Sasuke said.

"This is just how you look at me the whole time, idiot. Get used to it." Neji said.

"That's right." Sasuke said, now smirking too. "I'm supposed to look at YOU like that. Not the other way around." He wriggled his eyebrows. Neji sighed.

"Pervert." He snapped.

"Always." Sasuke said. Neji only grumbled.

"So… when are you going to take it?" Sasuke said, happy again.

"Uh… I wanted to take it after dinner." Sasuke nodded.

"Alright.." Neji sighed.

"Alright, alright." He started to remove the pill out of his packing. Sasuke immediately stood to stand at Neji's side and he wrapped his arms around Neji. Neji sweatdropped.

"I'm not going to do some kind of surgery or something." He said. "I'm only taking a pill.."

"It's not JUST a pill you know.." Sasuke said with big eyes. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Doh." He said. "But I'm not going to choke on it or something…" Sasuke just kept staring at him when he grabbed a glass of water. "Damn, do you want to take a picture?" Neji asked, becoming a little bit irritated.

"Gladly, but if I try to get my camera, you've taken that pill already." Neji sighed.

"…doh." Before Sasuke could say anything else, Neji took the pill into his mouth and swallowed it with a swallow of water. Sasuke looked at him with big eyes.

"And…?" Neji suddenly doubled up with a pained face.

"What is it?! What is it?!" Sasuke yelled, panicking. Neji burst out in laughing.

"Jeez, you really are an idiot. Like it would do something so quickly." Sasuke playfully hit him on the head.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Sasuke said. Neji smiled sweetly.

"I'm an angel." He said. Sasuke brought up an eyebrow.

"And I'm a devil." He said. Neji laughed. Sasuke got an evil smirk on his face. He grabbed Neji and tossed him over his shoulder.

"And the devil kidnapped the angel and fucked the hell out of him." He said smirking and started walking upstairs. Neji started laughing again.

"Sasuke you sex monster!" he said. "We've not finished eating!"

"As long as you are my prisoner, you have no say in this matter at all." Sasuke said evilly. "And I want sex, NOW!" Neji laughed.

"Idiot." Neji said.

"Angel." Neji smiled.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**


	16. Chapter 15 Jurassic Park

**Chapter**** 15 Jurassic Park**

**Hello everyone, here I am again. I guess this is the last chapter from this story I'll be uploading, I have the feeling that no one is reading anymore and no one likes it because everytime I get less reviews ******** That doesn't motivate me and dop to write more.. So review a lot if you want us to write on ;) Well here the last chapter!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Neji had took the pill to get pregnant and Sasuke had decided it was about time that he thanked Neji the best way he could. He would prepare something that evening. Of course no selfisch acts were involved, like trying to get Neji in bed. Not at all.

Neji opened the door to Sasuke's house. He came home from work and had lately been sleeping at Sasuke's house. He had practically lived there.

"I'm home!" Neji yelled and laughed to himself. He was acting like a married man. He turned into the room finally and raised an eyebrow. The entire house was litted by candles and the light was dimmed. That wasn't…how he usually came home. Sasuke didn't even like candles, what was this?

"Uuuh…Sasuke?" He asked. Sasuke looked at him and stood up from the couch. He walked to Neji.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking the pregnancypill thing." He said and grinned.

"Well uh…alright…but what's with the candles?" Neji asked confused still.

"Thought you liked those." Sasuke answered.

"Yes, yes I do! But I thought you hated them." Neji said, still confused.

"I don't hate them…I just…dislike them. But I just wanted to make it clear that I love you." Sasuke said and smiled a bit.

"Thank you." Neji said. "I love you too."

Then he wanted to walk to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Hello, earth to Neji, I didn't get this prepared so you could go and make dinner. Geez." Sasuke sighed at the ignorance of Neji.

"Oh…err…ok!" Neji said surprised. "Um…I wanted to tell you something Sasuke." Neji said, all of a sudden being ultra serious.

"What? What is it? WHAT?" Sasuke asked worried over the top.

"I'm err…I went to the hospital today, that's why I'm kind of late…And I'm ready to.. let a child grow in me right now." Neji said looking to the floor a bit ashamed. Sasuke smirked wide. Really wide.

"Geez Neji, don't scare me like that…and good. Now let's go watch the movie before I take you right here, right now." He said.

"Which movie? It has to be a really good movie that you are able to hold yourself from jumping on me hmm?" Neji said and grinned.

"Not really. Jurrasic Park, you liked that right? Besides, it gets you to loosen up if you catch my drift." Sasuke said and wriggled his eyebrows. Neji sweatdropped.

"…Yes, I like that." He said. "So I have the risk that when I'm focused on the movie you suddenly jump on me?" Neji asked.

"Pretty much." Sasuke said calm.

"And should I be scared?" Neji asked, calm too. Sasuke started smirking again.

"Oh be afraid. Be veeeeeery afraid Neji." He answered.

"Oh dear." Neji said and laughed a bit.

"Hey you know you like it." Sasuke said and rose his head.

"I know." Neji said and smirked.

"……………OK! Let's go watch the movie!" Sasuke yelled. If he hadn't just said that, Neji would now be naked.

"OKAY!" Neji yelled and jumped on the bench. Sasuke started the video and landed next to Neji, wrapping an arm around him. After about five minutes of the video, pure torture according to Sasuke who was drooling all over Neji, he launched himself on top of Neji. Neji laughed.

"Man Sasuke, I thought you would last a little longer then five minutes." He said. Sasuke just smirked back. "Damn you are terrible." Neji said. Sasuke kissed Neji, feeling the inside of Neji's mouth with his tongue.

"You're just to damned seductive." Sasuke said as he stopped. Neji sweatdropped.

"I'm only watching a movie Sasuke." He said and watched the tv again.

"…Oh…yeah…well you seduce me with everything you do, so don't go blaming me now." Sasuke said and smirked.

"You are just too horny Sasuke. You even get excited when I'm cooking or something." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly, but it's your fault for making me feel that way." Sasuke roze his head again.

"How can I help it that you are some kind of sex animal?" Neji asked indignant. He glared at the tv again.

"You're the one making me that kind of sex animal, it's totally not my fault. And stop staring at the tv, I want you." Sasuke said and wanted to kiss Neji again. Neji pulled back, watching the movie.

"Huff, I'm just living Sasuke." He said. Suddenly Sasuke stood up and sat down in front of the tv.

"I want to see the movie Sasuke, move away!" Neji yelled annoyed. Sasuke stayed put. "No…way…you're way too hot Neji, face it. I want you and I want you now. End of discussion." Sasuke said and turned off the tv.

"Sasuke! DON'T TURN OF THE TV YOU IDIOT!" Neji yelled. "I thought we were gonna watch the movie. I want to see it." Neji grumbled. No response. "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I WANT TO SEE JURASSIC PARK!" Neji whined. Sasuke grumled too.

"Geez stop crying Neji. You're such a crybaby. It's a movie. I'll just put it on pause, fuck you and you can watch it after that." Sasuke said. Neji pouted.

"Spoiled kid." Neji mumbled.

"Thank you. Now let me do my job as the 'spoiled kid'." Sasuke said and smirked again. Neji sighed and raised his arms.

"Ok I give up! I'm under your command oh spoiled kid!" He yelled dramatically and laughed a bit on the inside.

"You're making it too easy for me Neji. Well if I'm in charge then take of your clothes and loooong for me. Big time!" Sasuke said and smirked wide.

"I'm already longing for you Sasuke." Neji made a moaning sound. "And if you want me to take of my clothes then you'll have to wait till I'm finished." He said with his innocent voice. "……….Ok, that obviousley turned me on. Now hurry up with the clothes." Sasuke said, half drooling over the floor. Neji slowly started to take of his clothes. He watched Sasuke closely with a smirk. Sasuke could never hold in that long. 'That's your punishment for stopping the video.' Neji thought.

"OH WOULD YOU STOP FRIGGING TORTURING ME AND GET NAKED ALREADY! OR I'M GONNA DO IT MYSELF!" Sasuke yelled, really, really, really turned on.

"But I love torturing you." Neji said sweetly.

"Tsk, well I love ripping your clothes off, so if that's the deal." Sasuke said and smirked. He pushed Neji on his back on the couch and got on top of him.

"Ok, let's do this fast so I can watch the movie again!" Neji yelled. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"I'll do it my way, deal with it." He said.

"I have no choice now have I?" Neji asked as Sasuke kissed him on the cheek.

"No. Now shut up, I want nothing then moans and screams coming out of your moath from now." Sasuke said.

"Don't command me, I'll just do the opposite." Neji said and rose his head. It's not like he didn't wanted to have sex. He just wanted to watch the movie too.

"Ok, then DON'T moan and scream. That better?" Sasuke said.

"Ok I won't moan and scream." Neji answered and grinned. Suddenly he licked his lips. Sasuke could feel something getting harder alright.

"STOP THAT! Oh wait…I can do whatever I want so…I could lick those lips for you." Sasuke said and nothing was less true. He leaned in and moved his tongue over Neji's lips. Neji felt a shiver down his spine. 'Shit.' He thought.

Neji let out a moan.

"That's what I'm talking about." Sasuke said his mouth hanging just milimeters from Neji's mouth.

"It slipped. Hurry so I can watch the mo…" Neji couldn't finish as Sasuke pushed his lips onto Neji's. He pushed his tongue inside and finished undressing Neji. Sasuke started kissing Neji in the neck and Neji moaned again.

"Suppose you let that slip too?" Sasuke asked, while he was now undressing himself. Neji mumbled something that sounded like 'shut up' and grabbed the back of Sasuke neck. Sasuke grinned and kissed Neji in the neck again. As he was done undressing he grabbed Neji's hair slightly and pulled Neji up with an arm under Neji's back. Sasuke kissed Neji's chest and stroke his legs. Neji couldn't help but moan to it. Sasuke kissed Neji on the mouth again an slowly brought himself in. Neji gasped into Sasuke's mouth, leaving an opening so that Sasuke could slide his tongue inside. Neji moaned as Sasuke came in and out of Neji faster and harder.

"Ain't this so much…hn…better then…ah…that stupid video?" Sasuke asked in between his moans.

"N…No…hn ah." Neji moaned stubborn. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Oh he'd show Neji how much better this was then the stupid movie. Sasuke started to come inside Neji harder and harder, reaching Neji's sensitive spot. Neji was breathing heavily and moaned with almost every movement Sasuke made. Sasuke smirked on the inside. It felt so good he could make Neji feel that way. Sasuke grabbed Neji's hair tighter as he himself was starting to get closer to release. As Sasuke reached Neji's sensitive spot again Neji came and moaned out loud. Not long after that Sasuke came too. Sasuke kissed Neji and Neji just breathed on Sasuke's mouth.

"Neji…tell me this was better then the movie." Sasuke panted.

"Fine…It was better then the movie." Neji said. Sasuke stayed on top of Neji for a while. Suddenly Neji's stomach started to make sounds.

"I love you." Sasuke said.

"I'm hungry." Neji said, a bit whiney. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Jeez, so much for romantics. Well whatever, you just watch the movie and get dressed and I'll go get you something to eat ok?" Sasuke said as he stood up and dressed himself again. "Ok…but don't you have to wash your sweat off before you leave?" Neji asked as he too stood up and pulled on his shirt and boxer.

"Nope. I'll do that later, you can go shower. I'll be going now, be back in twenty minutes kay?" Sasuke said and openend the door.

"Alright, bye." Neji said and stood up. He gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and jumped on the couch again. He started the video again. Sasuke smiled and then he left to get the food.

* * *

Neji watched the movie until he saw he had ten minutes left before Sasuke came home. He paused the video and ran upstairs to take a shower. Neji undressed in Sasuke's room and walked to the bathroom naked. He walked in, closed the door and walked into the shower. There was a large pane which separated the place where the shower was and the rest of the bathroom. You could walk in without having to open a cabin. Neji turned on the shower and let the hot water drop down onto his skin. Neji smiled when his body became warm within a few seconds. After a couple of minutes he heard the door of the house opening and closing. That had to be Sasuke, who was back with the food. 

"Sasuke I'm showering!" Neji called. "I'll be down within ten minutes!" Neji didn't hear anything, no reaction. He frowned. Why didn't Sasuke called anything back? That was weird. Normally Sasuke would start barking at him that he mustn't go showering when he was getting food, because the food would get cold. But now there was only silence. Suddenly the door opened and Sasuke stood there, looking at him with a strange expression on his face.

"Sasuke, I said I will be down within ten minutes." Sasuke just smirked at him and began undressing himself. Neji sighed and then turned to the shower again. He washed his forearms and legs and just when he wanted to go wash his feet, he felt Sasuke grabbing his arms and pulling them behind his back.

"Sasuke…?" Neji asked surprised, then frowned when he felt Sasuke bind his arms behind his back with a rubber band which normally held the towels in the bathroom together. "Sasuke let me go. I'm showering! If you want sex, fine, but let's do that tonight. I just want to clean myself right know and we have to go eat within a few minutes, else the food is going to be cold." Suddenly Sasuke started grinning and Neji froze. What the hell was wrong with Sasuke? This wasn't how he acted normally!

"Sasuke have you been drinking?" Neji suddenly asked. He mentally slapped himself. What kind of stupid question was that? Like he could go drinking somewhere in the short time he had been gone. Sasuke started licking Neji's neck.

"No, I haven't been drinking, my dear Neji." Sasuke answered. "You are just too hot for me.. I can't live without touching you, without fucking you. I realised it the last time I took you."

"Sasuke what the hell is wrong with you?!" Neji yelled, starting to struggle.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Sasuke said evilly, his voice changing, becoming a little bit more low. "This is how I always act." Neji froze when he felt the body behind him grow. Suddenly he was roughly turned around and Neji stared into the grinning face of Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**Aaw I'm so mean..a little cliffhanger to make you guys review! **


	17. Chapter 16 Road to hell

**Chapter 16**** Road to hell**

* * *

**Review repleys: **

**Tyra: Thnx for your review, you don't know how close you are about what's going to happen XD. And we'll keep writing!**

**Passions-Lure: Here's the update ! **

**Yersi Fanel: Hmm yeah I have to admit we have much random things in it, but that's because dop wants more Kiba and Shikamaru in the story. If it depended on me, I would only have put Neji and Sasuke in it. And we both like to write looooong stories, so we have to.. this chapter is really evil, but there is very much drama coming. I don't know if everyone likes that very much.**

* * *

"YOU?!" Neji yelled and tried to kick Itachi, but Itachi pressed his left leg against Neji's legs and pressed his right hand against Neji's chest. He grabbed Neji's head with his left hand.

"Yes, me." Itachi said. "And please, don't make it more unpleasant for yourself, will you? Don't struggle, or I will be hard on you." Then he smirked. "Even though you are as sexy as hell when you struggle against me."

"STOP IT!" Neji yelled, panicking. God, not again, not again this hell! It had happened to him twice, it couldn't happen again! Itachi just grabbed his hair and kissed him roughly on the lips. Neji tried to pull away, but Itachi pulled onto his hair far too tight. Itachi gripped Neji's hair even more tightly so Neji let out a pained groan, and Itachi used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Neji's mouth. Neji struggled and Itachi felt Neji's jaw was exerting so he grabbed Neji's jaw to hold Neji's mouth opened, not giving him any chance to bite down. Itachi roughly kissed Neji, and bit down on Neji's tongue, tasting Neji's blood when he had bitten. Neji let out a scream, which was silenced by Itachi's mouth on his. Finally Itachi let go and smirked at Neji. Neji just looked at him furious. Then Itachi turned Neji around. Neji closed his eyes. So it was going to happen again. He waited. He felt Itachi licking and napping his neck, getting down to lick his back and ass. Then he suddenly got up and rammed himself inside Neji's opening. Neji let out a scream.

"Please stop!!" He yelled but Itachi only rammed himself in again. Neji moaned in pain. Itachi was licking his neck again, grinning. He came and hugged Neji from the backside.

"What do I ….hn…see here?" Itachi panted, stroking over an old love bite Sasuke had given Neji a while ago. "A…. love bite? From whom…?"

"It… doesn't matter." Neji grunted, while panting. "I will….. not…. tell you." Itachi moved his head to the other side of Neji's neck.

"Well… then I just have….. to claim you back…, isn't it?" Itachi said, smirking. Then he bit down hard in Neji's neck. Neji let out a yelp. He felt the blood streaming down, pouring out of the open wound in his neck. Itachi stroked over it.

"Perfect." He whispered, kissing the wound. Neji winced. Then Itachi suddenly rammed himself in Neji again. Neji screamed in surprise and pain. Why was Itachi doing this again? He had come a few minutes ago, didn't he?

"Itachi…s…stop!" Neji yelled. Itachi just laughed in his ear. Then he grabbed Neji's head and turned it so that Itachi could kiss Neji again. Itachi pushed his tongue inside while he breathed into Neji's mouth. Neji could feel he was crying, but his tears got washed away by the water running down on him. Itachi stopped kissing Neji and turned him around again, quickly ramming himself inside again.

"This way…it's easier to touch you Neji." He said, while continuing to ram himself into Neji. "Itachi…stop it…you're hurting me." Neji moaned.

"No! I want you Neji, so deal with it." Itachi grinned. Itachi moved his hand over Neji's chest and bit down on Neji's nipple. Neji let out a muffled scream. His troath was sore.

"Strange, actually.." Itachi smirked. "I've never longed for someone so much. Even in my relationship with Kisame, I still want you. What is it, that makes me so… rapturous?" Neji winced.

"Stop it, please…" He broke down into sobbing when Itachi only grinned.

"I love to hear you beg. Beg for me, Neji."

"No! Oh my god.. STOP IT!" Itachi rammed himself in for the last time and let Neji slump onto the ground. He himself sat down and freed Neji from his binds. Neji laid there panting, with his back to Itachi. Itachi sat back against the wall, with a slight grin on his face. He tried to stand, but he was too tired. Finally he had had Neji again… And perhaps made him pregnant as well.. He had heard the whole situation, he had heard Neji had taken a pill. This had just been his chance. Neji wouldn't have a choice but to stay with him, if he was going to carry his children. He crawled past Neji, but suddenly Neji got up and grabbed his wrist. Itachi looked up surprised. But before he could react, Neji grabbed the knife which Itachi had used to free Neji from his bounds and slit it trough Itachi's throat. Itachi gasped and gargled but it was no use. Neji crawled to the wall, as far as possible from Itachi, and sat there, crying and closing his eyes. Itachi lay there, bleeding to death.

"I hope…" Itachi brought out. "I hope… our child… will be… as powerful… as me… and bring down.. Konoha…" Neji shuddered. He couldn't be pregnant from Itachi.. It couldn't be…

"It's not my fault…" Neji whispered to himself. "I couldn't help it he came in… This was the only way to stop… I wasn't my fault.." He stared ahead of him, sinking away in his own world. Just like Itachi was sinking away to hell.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door of his house with the Chinese food he had fetched. He put it down on the table and heard the shower streaming in the bathroom. Neji was probably showering.

"Neji I got the food! Are you coming within a few minutes?" He called. He got no answer. Sasuke frowned. Did Neji not hear him?

"NEJI!" He yelled, this time much more louder. Neji didn't responded again.

"What the hell…" Sasuke muttered, before he started climbing the stairs, on his way to the bathroom. When he got there he knocked on the door.

"Neji why aren't you answering when I call you?" Again no answer. Sasuke froze when he heard Neji's voice muttering something.

"What did you say?" He said. Again no answer, only the muttering. "Neji, I'm coming in." Sasuke opened the door and it took a few seconds before he could believe what he saw. Neji was sitting on the ground in the showercabin, the water streaming down behind him. He was naked and covered in blood. His arms were around his legs and his knees were pressed up against his chest. He was staring ahead of him, muttering 'It wasn't my fault' over and over again. He was shivering from the cold. And the most shocking thing was Itachi, laying before Neji's feet with a cut throath. Bleeded to death. Itachi was naked too. Only one thing could have happened. Itachi must have raped Neji, and Neji had killed Itachi.

"Oh no…" Sasuke whispered, tears springing in his eyes. He got to Neji, laying a hand on Neji's pale shoulder.

"Neji! Neji! Neji do you hear me?!" Sasuke said, panicking. "Please answer me! Neji!" But Neji hit his hand away and shoved him, crawling back to the corner of the douche.

"Leave me alone!" Neji yelled hysteric. "Please don't touch me!" Neji sat there for a moment, panting, before he was slowly sinking away in his trance again. He started muttering 'It wasn't my fault' again. Sasuke looked at Neji in shock. Then he quickly stormed out of the bathroom, almost jumping off the stairs and walking to his phone.

"Who should I call…" Sasuke muttered. "…Neji… Neji's best friend… Lee… call Lee.. ok call Lee.. Stay calm… be calm, Sasuke… call Lee.." With shaking hands, he grabbed his phone.

"Lee's number… what's Lee's number… shit I know that one! Why can't I remember Lee's number…" Suddenly he remembered the phone number. "That's it.. now call Lee.. shit Lee, take up your phone.. come on.."

"Rock Lee!" Lee's happy voice said.

"Lee.. this is Sasuke.. come over at my place… now… please."

"Sasuke? Sasuke what's wrong?"

"I have no time to explain! Please come quickly!" Sasuke hung up and quickly dialed Shikamaru's number and called him.

"Inuzuka Kiba!" 'Shit..' Sasuke thought. I was gonna call Shikamaru…. What the hell is wrong with me?'

"Kiba! You and Shikamaru, please come at my house quickly!"

"Huh, Sasuke what's wrong?" Kiba said but Sasuke had already hung up. Sasuke put down the phone and ran upstairs again. Neji was in the same condition as when he had left him. Staring ahead of him and mumbling. Suddenly Sasuke saw that Neji was holding a knife which was covered in blood. Holy shit.. that's were Neji must have killed Itachi with… Sasuke tried to get the knife but Neji only grabbed the knife harder. He didn't let go. Sasuke quietly stopped the shower, he had totally forgotten about it. After a few minutes he heard the door of his house open and then Lee started calling.

"Sasuke were are you?!"

"I… I'm upstairs." Sasuke called soflty. "..In the bathroom.." He heard four pairs of shoes running up the stairs. Lee and Gaara entered first, followed by Shikamaru and Kiba. Lee let out a horrified yelp when he saw the scene before him and turned around.

"O my god.. why? WHY?!" Lee yelled before broking down into sobbing. Gaara hugged him and looked horrified at the violated Neji. This was terrible. Kiba and Shikamaru didn't knew what to say either.

"He doesn't deserve this.." Shikamaru muttered, close to tears. He closed his eyes. Everybody knew what must have happened. Shikamaru frowned. He needed a plan.

"Kiba. You go get Tsunade. Gaara, take Lee with you downstairs and comfort him. I will try to talk to Neji. Sasuke, you can do what you want to do." Sasuke stared at him.

"I… I stay here with you." Shikamaru nodded, while the other three departed from the room. He looked at Sasuke.

"What exactly happened?" He asked. Sasuke frowned, while he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"I don't know… but I found him like this and he won't let me near him…" Shikamaru bit his lip. "I think that's because he is afraid of sexual contact right know. He probably remembers the… less fun times with you.. Or he thinks… that you are Itachi." Sasuke looked down. Shikamaru walked into the shower and kneeled down next to Neji, after he had stepped over Itachi, putting his hand on Neji's shoulder. Neji jumped and tried to get away, but Shikamaru rubbed his hand up and down Neji's shoulder.

"Shh… It's alright Neji… You're safe now.. It's me, Shika.." Neji immediately became calmer. Shikamaru carefully hugged Neji, who let him do this.

"It's gonna be alright, Neji.." Shikamaru said softly, while stroking Neji's hair. Neji became calmer and calmer, slowly closing his eyes. Shikamaru heard Neji sigh deeply and he felt Neji's body fell softly against his. Neji's head was on his shoulder. Shikamaru smiled softly when he heard Neji's breathing became more slower and peaceful. He looked up to Sasuke.

"He's asleep.." Shikamaru whispered. "Do you have a couple of towels?" Sasuke nodded, handing him three white towels. Shikamaru wrapped one of them around Neji's shoulders, one of them around Neji's hips and the last one he laid fold up on the ground. He softly laid Neji down with his head on the folded up towel, to let it use as a pillow. Shikamaru frowned and then he walked to Sasuke, after he had stepped over Itachi's corpse. Shikamaru pulled Sasuke in a hug.

"I should never have left.." Sasuke muttered. "I'm so stupid.. I should've known…"

"No, Sasuke.. Shh…" Shikamaru said. "Damn it." He let go of Sasuke and barked:

"GAARA! COME HERE AND STAY WITH NEJI!" Gaara immediately came running upstairs, with an angry look on his face but his look softened when he saw Sasuke, almost crying.

"It's okay." Gaara said and Shikamaru nodded to him gratefully. Shikamaru took Sasuke with him to the living room, where Lee was staring ahead of him, dried tears were laying on his face. Sasuke and Shikamaru smiled to him sadly.

"H-how is he?" Lee asked.

"He is sleeping right know." Shikamaru said. "Maybe you want to go see him? Gaara is with him too." Lee nodded and walked upstairs. Sasuke sat down on the couch and Shikamaru did too. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, who was looking ahead from him with tears in his eyes.

"…Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked carefully.

"I should never have left him alone, I should have known there was a possiblitiy Itachi would come home." Sasuke muttered.

"No Sasuke, this wasn't your fault." Shikamaru said. "You could never know that Itachi would do this… and especially not now Sasuke."

"But I knew he lives in my house right know.. and what he has done in the past to Neji.. why would he have changed?" Sasuke said. "I was so afraid something like this would happen again.."

"No!" Shikamaru said. "Sasuke listen to me, this was Itachi's fault, not yours. Did you wanted to keep an eye on Neji every second of the day? You couldn't help this Sasuke. It.Was.Not.Your.Fault!" Sasuke broke down into tears at that moment.

"I wish…" Sasuke said between his sobbing. "I wish.. Neji hadn't… killed Itachi… so I.. could do it myself… right know…" Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Don't say that Sasuke!" Shikamaru yelled shocked. "You are not a murderer. You have to be there for Neji right now. Don't you go think about 'what ifs' and stuff like that. What's done is done, Sasuke, and there was nothing you could do. But you CAN do something right now. You can comfort Neji, help him get through this, Sasuke." Sasuke looked down sad.

"Neji doesn't want me to touch him, Shika…" Shika shrugged.

"Well can you blame him?" He asked. "You just have to let him calm down, he'll be wanting you around Sasuke. To talk to, to listen. He wasn't himself just now. He loves you Sasuke, and you know it. So don't let it get to you, ok?"

"Ok… thanks, Shika." Sasuke said, wiping the tears away.

"You're welcome." Shikamaru said, smiling.

They suddenly heard Gaara slowly coming down form the stairs and then something was tossed onto the ground. Gaara hobbled trough the hall with Itachi's corpse in his arms. He had the feeling he had to clean it up. It couldn't stay there, could it? When he made to open the door, the door opened already and Kiba and Tsunade came in. Tsunade sweatdropped.

"Gaara.. why are you carrying Itachi's dead body?" Gaara shrugged.

"He can't stay laying there in the bathroom, can he?" Tsunade sweatdropped again.

"Just clean it up." She muttered. She nodded to Shikamaru and Sasuke, who nodded to her. A medical team followed her upto the stairs. After a few minutes they came back, with Neji laying on a brancard. They left the house, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Pfew.. that was a monster of a chapter :/.. but I'm proud of it. The next time: drama warning between Lee and Gaara. **


	18. Chapter 17 Fights

**Chapter 17 Fights**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I've been on a holiday for a time. We're already working at the next one, enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Review repleys:**

**Tyra: Well here's the update! And yeah, the only way to stop our evil Itachi was to kill him, so yeah.. :)**

**Yersi Fanel: Yeah Neji killing Itachi was meant to be shocking. When I came up with that idea dop was surprised at first but thought it was great. Thanks for reviewing again!**

**Passions-Lure: I fear Neji isn't out of trouble yet. But the ending will be happy, don't worry! **

* * *

The next day, Lee went to Gaara's house. He rang the doorbell and after a few seconds the door opened, revealing a smiling Gaara.

"Hey Lee." Gaara said. "Come in." He let Lee in and closed the door. They walked to the living room.

"Hey." Lee said. "I wanted to talk about Neji. You think he'll be ok?" Gaara nodded.

"He will." Gaara said. "But Lee… I really want to talk with you about something else.. Do you want a drink? Sit down please." Lee sat down.

"…Uuh.. sure, I would like something, don't care what." Lee said, a little annoyed that Gaara didn't talked about Neji anymore.

"I'm sorry, I kow you are concerned for Neji, but this is kind of… more important. Orange juice?" Gaara asked.

"Sure." Lee said. "But what could be more important then Neji right know?" Gaara gave Lee his orangje juice and sat down beside him at the couch.

"Well… you know where I've been born, right? The village of the Sand?" Gaara asked, and Lee nodded. "Well… they sent me a letter. They asked me to become their Kazekage." Lee's eyes went big. (bigger then they already were)

"They what?" He said. "Gaara that's great! Becoming a Kazekage will be such an honor!" Gaara grimaced.

"Yeah I'm honoured… but don't you understand?" Gaara asked. "I will have to go living in the Sand village again."

"Of course you do!" Lee said happily. Gaara sweatdropped.

"Lee… That means we'll only see each other once in a month or two."

"Oh.." Lee said, still not understanding. "..but why?"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Gaara said, irritated. "As the Kazekage, I have to be in the city to work, and to keep te village safe. I will not have the time to visit you very often."

"But I don't want that." Lee said. "I wanna see you whenever I want to."

"I want to see you too, Lee.. that's why I wanted to ask you to go live at the Sand village with me."

"What?" Lee said, shocked. "I can't go live there. My friends and family live here. I can't just leave them and go with you. My life is here."

"But you are so nice.. you can easily make new friends, don't you?" Gaara said carefully.

"That might be, but I don't wanna lose the friends I have now." Lee said, not believing what Gaara was saying.

"But you will not lose them, you will only see them less, I think." Gaara said.

"I don't wanna see them less. I wanna keep it as it is."

"I fear.. you will have to choose…" Gaara said, looking sad. "Your wish is impossible."

"Gaara!" Lee yelled. "I'm not going to choose between you and my friends! That's insane! You can't do that!"

"You will have to choose I fear." Gaara repeated.

"NO!" Lee screamed. "I WON'T CHOOSE GAARA! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME CHOOSE!"

"I HAVE TO, LEE!" Gaara yelled, raising his voice, which he never did. "WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD I BE TO REFUSE TO BECOME THE KAZEKAGE OF THE SAND AND LEAVE MY PEOPLE?!"

"FINE! THEN GO!" Lee yelled, almost in tears. "BUT I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU!" Gaara looked down when Lee stormed out of the room.

"Then this will be our goodbye, dear Lee…." He muttered sad.

* * *

Lee was running to the hospital. He had to talk to Neji. He ran into the hospital and after he asked where Neji was he ran to his chamber. When he was there he got in without knocking. He caught Neji lying in a bed, reading a book.

"Hey Neji." Lee said. When he got on reaction, he moved a chair beside Neji's bed and sat down, looking concerned. "Are you awake?" Neji slowly laid the book on his stomach and smiled tiredly to Lee. Lee was shocked to see Neji so.. tired..

"Good.." Lee said. "So how are you?" Lee frowned when he saw Neji staring out of the window. "Neji? How are you?" Neji turned his head again to Lee.

"Fine…thanks…"

"Right." Lee said. "Well anyway, I just talked to Gaara and he had the most ridiculous idea! …Neji? Are you listening?" Neji looked up.

"..huh..?" He said.

"You wanna listen to what I say or should I just leave?" Lee said, irritated.

"I'm sorry Lee…" Neji said softly, lying back on his back and closing his eyes. "…Go ahead.. I'll listen."

"Fine." Lee said. "I was saying that Gaara asked me this stupid question. He can become the Kazekage of the Sand Village. But then he can't leave to see me for more then once in two months or so and we wouldn't want that. But then he wanted me to come with him, but I don't wanna leave this town and my friends and now that dumbass wants me to choose between my friends and him! Can you believe that?!" Neji stared at him.

"…Gaara is going to be the Kazekage..?" He asked.

"NEJI!" Lee yelled. Did you even listen to the rest I said? And yes, he is…" Neji looked down. He cursed the situation he was in right know.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. Lee looked at Neji and looked like he wanted to slap himself.

"…No, I'm sorry." He said. "I should've known you got other things on your mind. Sorry Neji. You sure are ok?" Neji was silent for a moment.

"No." He suddenly mumbled. Ok, now that was unexpected. Neji sighed.

"To tell you the truth.. I'm not ok." Neji mumbled.

"Oh… You wanna talk about it or should I let it rest?" Lee said, cutely.

"Well.." Neji said unsure what to say. He bit his lip. "I think you have to know this, Lee… there is a high possibility that I'm… pregnant right know." Lee looked at him for a moment with an open mouth.

"…Uuh… you know that boys don't get pregnant, right?" Lee said. "Unless you took a pill just like… Shikamaru… Neji did you?"

"…yes I did." Neji responded. Lee stood up.

"Why did you do that?!" He said. "Did Sasuke force you? I bet that bastard forced you, where is he!" On that moment the door opened and Sasuke stepped inside the room. Lee just stared ahead of him, thinking about ways to kill Sasuke. He didn't noticed Sasuke coming in. Neji gathered all the energy he had and said cheerfully:

"Sasukeeee! Heeey!" Lee turned around, looking like he wanted to go kill Sasuke.

"Uh.. hi Neji." Sasuke said, a bit confused.

"Lee… no." Neji said, tired again. Damn his energy. Lee understood them message, Sasuke hadn't forced Neji to take the pill. Sasuke looked at Neji.

"Did you tell him about..?" Sasuke asked and Neji nodded shortly. Lee was surprised.

"But… WHY IN HEAVENSNAME?!" He asked.

"Um… I like kids…" Neji said dryly.

"I have to revive my clan." Sasuke said. Then he made a face, mentally slapping himself.

"..Right.. I hope that wasn't the only reason Sasuke…" Lee said, sweatdropping.

"Err.. no.. it wasn't…" Sasuke muttered. Neji suddenly sighed deeply. Closing his eyes again. Sasuke looked at him concerned.

"I think it's time to go, Lee." Lee nodded.

"I think you are right." He walked to Neji, placing a soft kiss on Neji's cheek.

"Sleep well, Neji." Lee whispered. "Thank you." While he left, a small smile came on Neji's lips.

* * *

"Why are you stopping?" Shikamaru asked, clearly annoyed. Kiba had pushed him away when he had wanted to enter Shikamaru.

"I don't think it's wise to have sex right now." Kiba mumbled.

"Err…. Why not?" Shikamaru asked. "It's not like anyone's home."

"That's not it, Shika." Kiba said. "You are pregnant!"

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Shikamaru asked. "I've been pregnant for two months you know."

"That's the problem." Kiba said. "I think we have to stop with this. It could hurt the babies."

"WHAT?!" Shikamaru yelled, while grabbing his clothes. "It won't 'hurt' the babies! What kind of nonsense is this?!"

"Im just concerned!" Kiba yelled back. "For the babies!"

"Why? It's not like you're gonna.. penetrate their heads or something…" Shikamaru said, mumbling the last sentence.

"I don't care!" Kiba said. "I'm just too afraid something will go wrong!"

"What could possibly go wrong Kiba?! I don't understand!"

"You don't have to understand but I don't have a nice feeling about this."

"WELL DAMMIT I NEED TO UNDERSTAND! I'M NOT JUST DROPPING ON THE SEX WITH NO REASON WHATSOEVER!" Shikamaru yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO DISTURB THE BABIES DAMN IT!" Kiba yelled.

"DISTURB THE BABIES!?" Shikamaru yelled, not believing what he heard. "HOW WOULD WE BE DISTURBING THE BABIES IF WE HAD SEX? IT'S NOT LIKE THEY WILL KNOW OR ANYTHING!"

"YOU HEAR THAT MORE OFTEN THEN YOU WOULD THINK!" Kiba yelled back.

"WHAT?!" Shikamaru yelled. "KIDS TELLING THEIR PARENTS THEY KNEW THEY HAD BEEN BUSY DURING THE PREGNANCY!? NEVER HEARD OF IT!"

"SHIKA!" Kiba yelled. "Don't act so frustrated! Don't you want them to be safe?"

"They are safe nutcake! right here, in my stomach." Shikamaru grunted. "Heck Kiba? You really believe this kind of shit? I don't think you recall your parents getting busy when your mom was pregnant with you or did you?!"

"I'm not going to argue with you about this anymore!" Kiba yelled. "Go have sex on your own for my part, I DON'T WANT TO RISK ANYTHING!"

"Dammit Kiba!" Shikamaru yelled back, now dressing. "I'm carrying those damned babies, the least you can do is have sex with me you know!"

"Say what I can do for you and I'll do it!" Kiba said. "But I'm not going to fuck you! I'm too afraid something might h appen! And I don't know why you're blaming me for you carrying those babies, you was the one who came with this! I wouldn't have had a problem to carry the children, you know."

"Well too late for that now ain't it?" Shikamaru said. "But thank you, for ruining a perfectly good day Kiba. Thank you very much. Don't expect me to see me here for another good day, cause I'm going home now. And thanks again."

"Shikamaru, don't act like some kind of idiot!" Kiba yelled, not believing that Shikamaru was blaming HIM. "I'm not doing this to irritate you, I'm just concerned for the babies, DAMN IT! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER AND YOU, YOU DON'T CARE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS WITH THE BABIES, ISN'T IT?!"

"THAT'S NOT THE FUCKING PROBLEM!" Shikamaru yelled. "I DIDN'T GET PREGNANT BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS TOO TROUBLESOME YOU MORON! THIS IS JUST PLAIN RIDICULOUS! THOSE BABIES WON'T GET FUCKING HURT IF YOU FUCK ME DAMMIT!"

"Damn you." Kiba muttered. "We can have sex, but I won't come in you. I just can't. My brains say I can't. I just can't."

"Jeez, never mind, I'm leaving." Shikamaru said. "I'm not in the mood anymore anyway."

"I'm sorry." Kiba said, looking down angry. Why did he just apologise?

"Whatever… troublesome." Shikamaru said and left.

* * *

**And that was it again!**


	19. Chapter 18 Icecream

**Chapter 18 Icecream**

**Well, here you have the last chapter before I go on my holiday to France! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Review repleys:**

**Tyra: Yeah Shika has indeed terrible moodswings xD. And yeah, poor Lee :( But we'll make it better for him soon :) As well for poor Neji... Well, I'll give a little spoiler, Neji is pregnant. But from who? XD And I love you too, for being my best reviewer! hugs  
**

**ChainHargreavesWife: Let the sexy live? Hidan? XD thinks Hidan is sexy**

**Amanesan: Yeah indeed, poor horny Shika. And yeah, I have the Neji/Ítachi obsession. Who knows what will happen?  
**

wow, fanfiction is acting weeeird! The layout is all fucked up! Well, have much fun with the chapter!

* * *

Gaara was stumbling around the street, not really knowing where he wanted to go. Hmm… maybe some icecream would be nice. Gaara turned around, now heading for the snackbar. Gaara frowned. Lee liked that so much too… They used to get some icecream on Friday, whyn they were done with school or their work. But now Lee was angry with him… Gaara sighed. This wasn't easy at all. He had to choose between Lee and his friends, or becoming the Kazekage of the Sand Village. Becoming Kazekage had always been one of his greatest wishes, like Naruto had dreamed for years of becoming the Hokage of Konoha. And now they had even asked Gaara to become the Kazekage. They had ASKED him. This was the chanche of his life. He couldn't say no. He didn't want to say no. But he didn't wanted to miss Lee either… Damn, why didn't Lee wanted to go with him? Gaara suddenly sat down on a couch, his head in his hands. What the hell was he doing to himself? Of course Lee wanted to stay in Konoha. Lee wanted to take care of Neji, have fun with Neji… he wanted to see Kiba and Shika's children be born and grow up… he wanted to see the marriages and new loves which were about to come… No. He couldn't expect from Lee to go with him. Lee was right. Lee couldn't leave his family and friends. Gaara sighed again. This was going to be a very difficult time. For both him and Lee. Gaara stood again and stretched. Alright. Icecream. Suddenly he noticed someone running to him. Very hard. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw it was Shikamaru. Shikamaru jumped in front of him, pointing his finger at Gaara's head while panting loudly. 

"YOU!" He yelled. "YOU ARE GONNA LISTEN TO MY OUTBURST OF RAGE! IF YOU WANT IT OR NOT!" Gaara looked at him for a moment.

"Shut up." He said, walking past Shikamaru. "I'm going to get icecream." But Shikamaru jumped in front of him again.

"I FUCKING DON'T CARE!" He yelled. "YOU'RE A FRIEND ARE YOU?! SO LISTEN TO ME! DAMMIT!"

"Do friends speak to each other like this?" Gaara said. He saw Shikamaru got ready to go yelling again, so he rolled his eyes and said: "Alright, tell me what the problem is." Shikamaru immediately took his opportunity.

"I HATE KIBA!" He yelled. "I FUCKING HATE KIBA!" Gaara brought up an eyebrow.

"It thought you love him…?"

"WELL! Yeah… BUT STILL I HATE HIM!"

"Bluh… I want icecream…" Gaara muttered.

"SHUT UP WITH THE ICECREAM SHIT AND ASK ME WHY I HATE KIBA YOU BASTARD!" Gaara brought up an eyebrow.

"Uh…Why do you hate Kiba?" he asked. "And I still want icecream." He muttered after that.

Shikamaru send him a death glare.

"I hate Kiba, because he frigging doesn't wanna have sex with me." Gaara looked at him, confused.

"Uh.. that's kind of logic, right? I thought you weren't supposed to have sex during pregnancy." Shika nearly exploded.

"HECK, IS EVERYONE THINKING THAT?!" he yelled. "Look it doesn't matter, maybe it mattered if I was a woman cause 'it' could hit the babies or something… but I'm no woman, so who cares. Those babies will be fine dammit!"

"Uhm…" Gaara said. "You have to know it yourselves, but I don't think it's very clever."

"And why is that?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Well… your body is partly being woman right know." Gaara explained. "It's just not wise, I don't know why exactly… but it's true. It's a risk for the baby.. and in your case, babies… But if you don't believe it then force Kiba to have sex with you if you so gladly wish to, but don't you go whining when your children are disfigured."

"Damn you…" Shikamaru muttered. "… I just need sex ok. Just shut the fuck up… I… maybe… it's wrong, but I just like sex ok.. can't help it… damn, troublesome.. stupid Kiba."

Gaara shrugged.

"Alright if I have to go shut up then I'll go and get my icecream." He said. "Kiba is the wise one here Shika, face it. You are just too stubborn. And you are too addicted to sex."

"I should know better right… I mean…" Shikamaru muttered. "…I just…dammit… Maybe I am addicted to sex, so what… can't blame me, it's Kiba we're talking about. Yes too much information Gaara… but still…" Gaara frowned deeply.

"Kiba is just smart." He said. "You are stubborn. You are going to watch porno to free your cock of sexual pressure, alright? Problem settled!"

"SHUT UP GAARA!" Shikamaru yelled, red. He saw Gaara starting to walk away, so he started talking again: "Besides, shouldn't I be able to fuck Kiba anyway… hold on… Why did I just get mad Gaara?"

"Uh… because you want sex?" Gaara asked confused.

"And did I just say that I can fuck Kiba anyway?" Shikamaru asked. "Because… you know… that wouldn't harm the babies… did I say that?"

"You didn't said that." Gaara said. Then he shrugged. "But you can fuck him. You can do that. But he just can't fuck you."

"So why did I get mad in the first place?" Shikamaru asked. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Because you didn't thought about that?" He asked and rolled his eyes again. "It was probably only panic in your head, Shika." Shikamaru felt like he could hit himself.

"Tell me Gaara… how stupid am I, on a schale from 1 to 10?"

"Ten." Gaara said. "Now I really want icecream. You too?"

"NO WAY!" Shikamaru yelled. "I GOTTA APOLOGISE TO KIBA FOR BEING A TOTAL ASSHOLE!!!!"

"Then you go do that." Gaara muttered.

"THANKS GAARA, BYE!" Shikamaru yelled, before running off.

"You 're welcome." Gaara said. "Idiot." He mumbled.

" I heard that!" Shikamaru yelled from where he was running.

"Whatever." Gaara said and headed for the snackbar.

* * *

When Shikamaru stormed into the house, Kiba looked up, pissed. 

" NOW WHAT?!" He yelled. Shikamaru sighed.

" I'm sorry Kiba, that was just plain stupid." He muttered. Kiba was quiet for a moment.

"….are you admitting you were acting stupid?"

"Well…" Shikamaru said, a little uncomfortable. "..yeah..well…you know… We could still have sex."

"Shika…" Kiba grunted.

"What… I mean.. sorry…" Shikamaru stuttered. "…I just talked to Gaara.. he says I'm a sexaddict… I'm so not… but anyway, that's not the point… I'm sorry Kiba, I should have known better then to.. act that stupid.. so yeah well again.. sorry. I should have accepted your choice, so sorry and…"

"SHIKAMARU!" Kiba yelled. "I understand the message."

"Sorry.." Shikamaru mumbled.

"And Gaara persuaded you to believe this?" Kiba said.

"Err…yes…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"And why didn't you believe ME?!" Kiba said.

"I dunno… because I… wanted sex?"

"…..only because of that?" Kiba asked unbelievingly.

"…yes… no… I dunno, what do you want me to say Kiba?"

"I want you to say that you are an idiot and you are aware of the danger." Kiba stated.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" Shikamaru asked carefully.

"Yes I am." Kiba said. "I don't want to know how it's gonna be when the children are born. Do I have to go take care about the children on my own? Because it's all nothing and it's not dangerous and blablablabla."

"I already apologised for that Kiba." Shikamaru said, getting annoyed. "I was being stupid ok. And no you don't have to take care of the children on your own. Damn you're acting like I'm the worst father or mother or whatever it is I am right know!"

"If you don't care what happens to your babies you are!" Kiba yelled.

"I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T CARE!" Shikamaru yelled. "Dammit Kiba… that…that… really hurt… you're acting like I don't care at all.."

"Why didn't you wanted to believe what I was saying then?" Kiba asked, irritated. "If you really cared, you would just accepter, like 'you never know'. And not just kept pushing to get what you want!"

"DAMMIT KIBA!" Shikamaru screamed. "What do you want from me?! I already said I was sorry like a billion times! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"I want to be sure that our children are going to be happy."

"…Well I do too, but obviously you don't trust m on that, now do you?"

"I was shocked what you said this afternoon, Shika… I'm just concerned that it will not go.."

"That what will not go?" Kiba looked at him painfully.

"Us having children." Shikamaru was silent for a couple of minutes. He stared at Kiba in disbelief.

"….wh…what?" He asked.

"Well…"Kiba started. "if you don't care about what happens…only care about what you want..I don't know if we can raise them together. "

"…I…do care….Kiba…are you…serious?" Shikamaru asked, still in disbelief. "You don't trust me one bit with these kids do you? You don't trust me at all…"

"Shikamaru don't you understand me a little bit?" Kiba said, rubbing his temple. "What if I had done what you wanted? Maybe the children would be deformed if we did. Maybe there will be other things…"

"But you didn't dammit." Shikamaru said. "And there won't be other things. Dammit Kiba, if you don't want these kids with me anymore then just tell tme. You don't think I'm fathermaterial anyway so."

"Shikamaru, I'm just concerned for those babies!" Kiba said. "You don't understand it, do you? Maybe we have to go to someone who can tell us how to raise a child or something."

"Fine…whatever." Shikamaru said. "And stop calling me Shikamaru, what the hell happened to Shika? Jeez."

"…you are nog making this easy for me." Kiba mumbled.

"Well sorry…dunno why I'm apologising because you don't listen to it anyway."

"Of course I listen to it!" Kiba yelled. "You even are forgiven! But I'm concerned about things that can happen in the future!"

"Well I'm not." Shikamaru said. "I trusted us to figure it all out, we always figure everything out together. I figured we'd be fine. But you obviously don't trust us.. me on that." This was enough for Kiba.

"AND YOU THINK THAT'S STRANGE?!" He yelled.

"YES!" Shikamaru yelled back. "ACTUALLY I DO! I JUST MADE ONE MISTAKE! ONE FUCKING MISTAKE AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE I CAN'T RAISE THOSE FUCKING BABIES! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL?! WELL?! IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE I'M A LOSER, A WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP! Never mind it though, you're just gonna be worried about something that might happen in the future anyway."

"I JUST WANT THE BEST FOR THE CHILDREN! WE CANNOT MAKE MISTAKES!" Kiba yelled and then turned around when he felt the tears which he had been holding back were streaming down his face. He walked away from Shikamaru. Shikamaru was shocked. He had never… never seen Kiba cry.

"…Kiba?" Shikamaru asked. "…Kiba are you crying?" Kiba stood still.

"…just let it be.." Kiba mumbled.

"No..Kiba…I never meant to make you cry…I…I didn't knew…you were…this serious about it..I'm sorry…Kiba?"

"It's all so…new…and difficult…I only want the best…I'm so afraid the children won't be happy or are disfigured or are being born dead…It is so quick, it has totally catched me off guard.." Shikamaru felt like he could slap himself. It WAS quick.

"Kiba I'm sorry.. Dammit…I should never have done this..I should've asked you…damn why am I always so selfish? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you… I…I'm sorry Kiba…"

"No..no Shika!" Kiba said shocked, turning around while wiping his tears away. "I do want the children! But I… just want them to be happy… I want us to be a normal family. I want to be a good dad. A nice one. Who is there for his children…I want us both to be."

"I want that too…" Shikamaru said. "You'll be a great dad Kiba. You're great with kids. Unlike me…"

"I'm sure you're good with kids too." Kiba said. "The only thing you have to learn is to know what can harm them and what not. Or something."

"I don't know anything about kids, I'll be a worthless dad." Shikamaru grunted. "Dammit, I didn't even think of that all, I just wanted them…I…What's wrong with me?" Kiba hugged Shikamaru close.

"Nothing is wrong with you." Kiba said. "Hey! Let's ask Neji about it." Shikamaru and Kiba parted.

"That's a good idea." Shikamaru said. "Talking about Neji…he took the pill too. I heard from Lee." Kiba's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah…"Shikamaru said. "..he took it two weeks ago, so he should be ready to get pregnant by now." Kiba was confused.

"But…I thought he didn't wanted to become pregnant?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru thought for a moment. Then his eyes widened. Kiba looked alarmed.

"Shika, what is it?" Kiba asked.

"I just thought of something…" Shikamaru whispered. "Because…well… Neji might not be pregnant of Sasuke."

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked. "Does Neji have an other lover? I can't believe that Shika!" He was very confused at the moment.

"No dummy." Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes. "Of course Neji doesn't have another lover. But he did get…raped by Itachi…remember?" Kiba's eyes widened.

"…Holy fuck!" He yelled, pressing his hand against his mouth in shock. "No that can't be! Oh my god…"

"Well Sasuke and Neji did have sex before Itachi came, but…there's still a possibility…I wonder if Neji realises this." Shikamaru muttered.

"…It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't realise…he has so many things on his head right know. Poor boy. I wished there was a way that we could help him… to lighten his heart a little."

"Well…" Shikamaru said. "…we could go talk to him. But unless he wants to talk to us too, there's nothing really we can do then be there for him."

"I think we should visit him in the hospital indeed… Maybe we just need to go today or tomorrow or something." Kiba said.

"Yeah I think so too." Shikamaru said. "He needs all the support he can get."

"Exactly." Kiba said. "When are we going?"

"Well we could go now I guess." Shikamaru said.

"Alright." Kiba said. "Let's go."

* * *

**Aaw I just love those two. They belooooooong together! I'm getting all weird because I want to go to France! T.T  
**


	20. Chapter 19 Protection

**Chapter 19 Protection**

**A/N: I have to say I was a little bit sad when I saw there had no review been posted for the story, I guess people don't like it anymore. Well I don't like it too anymore. I hope there are still some people who like it, I'll keep on posting chapters, but I guess I'm going to finish the story off with one more chapter or something, maybe some more. The story is almost finished on my computer, only one scene has to be written. So if there's still someone who wants something to be put in the story or has any ideas to make it better, let me just hear! Well here's the chapter.**

* * *

When they walked to the hospital, they went past Gaara, who was still eating icecream. When Gaara saw Shikamaru look at him, he yelled:

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!" Gaara was pissed someone came to disturb him and his icecream again.

"Nothing!" Shikamaru said. "You just eat your icecream." Gaara didn't responded on that, he just happily ate his icecream.

"Freak.." Shikamaru mumbled. Gaara looked up.

"I heard that!" He snapped.

"Hey, that sounds familiar." Shikamaru said. Kiba pulled Shikamaru's sleeve.

"C'mon, this is ridiculous. We have to go on."

"What he says." Gaara muttered. Shikamaru grunted and walked off with Kiba.

* * *

When they came into the hospital and asked were Neji's room was, Kiba started to doubt.

"Damn…I'm seriously thinking about going back now…" Kiba muttered, when they came at Neji's chamber.

"Err… and why is that?" Shikamaru asked, not knowing where Kiba was talking about.

"Well… you know how protective Sasuke can be when he is with Neji…" Kiba explained.

"Oh…yeah… but Neji won't let Sasuke kill us, so…"

"Yes I know…" Kiba muttered. 'Neji is laying in a bed and Sasuke sits beside it I think… Sasuke would be able to kill us… No! Stop these stupid thoughts!' Kiba and Shikamaru breathed in deeply and knocked one time at the door. After a few seconds the door opened and they looked into the eyes of a pissed Uchiha Sasuke.

"What are 'you' doing here?!" He snapped.

"Uh…we can explain.." Kiba said, not knowing what else to say.

"Jeez, Kiba, you're acting like a criminal." Shikamaru said, sweatdropping.

"WELL?!" Sasuke yelled. "Explain!"

"Shut up, Shika." Kiba mumbled. "Well Sasuke, it's simple, we need to talk to Neji." Neji looked up from the bed.

"About?" He asked.

"Neji needs rest, now scram." Sasuke snapped. Neji brought up an eyebrow, putting down the book he was reading.

"Sasuke don't act so overprotective." He said. "I'm fine. Just let them in."

"I'm not overprotective, you just need rest." Sasuke said. "Besides it's not even visiting hour."

"Then why are you here, Sasuke?" Neji laughed.

"Because I am me." Sasuke said. "You're my boyfriend an I have to be here if something happens." Neji rolled his eyes.

"What the hell can happen in a hospital?"

"What's the problem Sasuke?" Kiba suddenly asked.

"Shut up Kiba!" Sasuke snapped. "Anything can happen in a hospital, Neji. Like those two could be here to kill you or something."

"…." Neji said.

"WHAT?!" Kiba yelled.

"Calm down Kiba." Shikamaru said. "Sasuke are you accusing us?"

"Sasuke you overprotective selfish idiot." Neji mumbled on the background.

"Shut up Neji." Sasuke mumbled. "Maybe I am. I just don't trust anyone with Neji besides me. So… what do you want? Spill it or leave already, I vote for the last option."

"Sasuke!" Neji yelled shocked. "Why don't you trust them?"

"I trust them, I just don't trust anyone with you." Sasuke stated.

"So you don't trust us?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, that's what you're saying Sasuke." Kiba said.

"Idiot." Neji mumbled again.

"I'm not an idiot Neji." Sasuke said. "And no that's not what I'm saying. I just don't want Neji to get hurt."

"And you think we will hurt Neji?" Shikamaru asked unbelievingly.

"Brainless ass.." Kiba this time mumbled.

"Damn Sasuke, we've known them for years!" Neji groaned in frustration. "Why the hell would they hurt me?!"

"Itach hurt you too…and I 'almost' trusted him..so…I dunno."

"You ever trusted HIM?" Neji said, shocked. "That's stupid."

"Shut up… I ALMOST trusted him, I never really trusted him." Sasuke said.

"I knew you were weird…but THIS weird..?" Kiba said.

"Yeah, who would ever even consider trusting that jerk?" Shikamaru said.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled. "He's my brother ok, maybe I just wanted him to change ok."

"Yes he was your brother…but what kind of brother.." Kiba said.

"Well you don't have a brother so shut up." Sasuke said.

"I have a sister!" Kiba said.

"That's not the same!" Sasuke said. "Besides you don't know anything about me and Itachi, so would you just shut your stupid mouth!"

"Sorry!" Kiba said, raising his hands.

"Are you trying to scare them or something, Sasuke?" Neji said, irritated.

"No I'm not!" Sasuke said. "Damn you Neji, all I'm doing is trying to protect you!"

"Protect me against my friends?!" Neji yelled. "What kind of idiot are you?!"

"One that loves you, but fine, talk to them Neji, I'll be getting something to drink before I kick both their asses." Sasuke grumbled.

"Thank you." Neji said. "Now come here for a moment before you go, and kiss me." Sasuke grumbled, gave Neji a kiss on his mouth and left, after sending a death glare at Shikamaru and Kiba.

"IF NEJI IS JUST THE SLIGHTEST UPSET WHEN I COME BACK YOU'RE DEAD!" Sasuke yelled from the hallway. Kiba and Shikamaru just rolled their eyes and went in. They both grabbed a chair and sat down. Neji looked at them with lifted eyebrows, while he himself sat up straight too.

"Well… were did you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh yeah, well…" Shikamaru said. "…we kinda have bad news..kinda."

"…Alright." Neji said, directly serious.

"Don't we have to ask about the children first?" Kiba asked Shikamaru. "Our children?"

"Oh… we could do that first too." Shikamaru said, nodding.

"Alright." Kiba said, turning to Neji, who was looking at him curious. "Um Neji… because you are so good with children… we wanted to ask you to help us to raise them.. and things like that."

"Well we don't need you exactly to raise them…"Shikamaru said. "..we just need tips..basically." Neji smiled.

"Uh… Why do you need my help for that?" He asked. "And why could I do that better then you guys? Not that I don't want it, that's not it. Not at all. I would love to. But I think you two would make very good parents. I don't see the need to ask my help."

"Kiba would, but I would make a terrible dad." Shikamaru simply said. "And you are great with kids, so…" Neji lifted an eyebrow.

"Why would you be a terrible dad?" He asked. "Because everything will be troublesome for you?" He laughed the last sentence.

"Pretty much yeah." Shikamaru said.

"That sucks." Neji said.

"Shouldn't you be telling me that I'm not that bad of a parent?" Shikamaru said grinning.

"Um..if you say you're not, I believe you are not." Neji said simply.

"Heh.. smart one.." Kiba said, grinning.

"Stop gangin up on me already." Shikamaru said. "Neji, do you want to help us…me, whatever, or not?"

"Of course!" Neji said, smiling. "I would love to!"

"Good, then could we stop talking about me being the worst parent you two ever saw?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"Shika don't go being depressed." Kiba said.

"Yeah Shika, just smile!" Neji laughed.

"I hate you two." Shikamaru grunted.

"Thank you." Kiba and Neji said on the same time, bursting out into laughter. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome."

* * *

After a couple of minutes laughing, Neji suddenly stopped.

"But there was something else you wanted to talk about?" Neji asked.

"Um…yeah.." Kiba said.

"Oh yeah, the kinda bad news we had." Shikamaru muttered.

"Is this about you…or about me?"

"It's about you…" Kiba said. He looked at Shikamaru with a pained face, and Shikamaru nodded.

"Well…I heard from Lee you took that pill.." Shikamaru said. "..two weeks ago…you are able to get pregnant by now don't you?" Neji sighed.

"…I'm already pregnant." He said.

"Oh yeah…I heard that already, just to make sure.." Shikamaru said. "..but anyway…Well… this might sound kinda weird, but… did you have sex with Sasuke on the day that Itachi..well.. raped you?" Kiba bit his lip.

"..Yes I did. Just less then an hour before Itachi…" Neji muttered.

"Ok…" Shikamaru said. "..well…how do I have to put this… well… Do you realise that you could be pregnant from Itachi and not from Sasuke?" Neji looked down.

"Yes, I realise that." He said bitterly, surprising the two. "Itachi even told me before he died."

"That bastard." Kiba said in shock.

"If you realised it why didn't you tell anyone?" Shikamaru asked.

"…do I have to?" Neji asked, looking up.

"Well at least tell Sasuke, he has the right to know don't you think?"

"What do I need to know?" Sasuke asked, who had come in just a couple of seconds ago. Kiba nearly fell off his chair. He, just like the others, didn't heard Sasuke come in.

"Just let it be." Neji muttered. "It's nothing." Sasuke just heard in Neji's voice that Neji was sad. He turned to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"What did you two do to Neji?!" He yelled. Kiba sighed.

"NOTHING, Sasuke." He said.

"Then why is he acting like this?!" Sasuke yelled.

"…" Kiba said.

"We didn't do anyting Sasuke, calm down." Shikamaru said. "We just talked to Neji about 'something'." Shika send a glare to Neji. Neji looked away when Sasuke looked at him.

"What the hell did you talk about?!" Sasuke yelled. "Neji?"

"It doesn't matter, let it be Sasuke." Neji muttered.

"I think it's better if you tell him, Neji…" Kiba said.

"He has the right to know." Shikamaru said.

"DAMMIT!" Sasuke yelled, nearly exploding. "WHAT DO I NEED TO KNOW?! What the hell is going on here Neji?!" Neji looked very difficult.

"I just… don't want to spoil the nice time of being pregnant… I want us to be happy.." He muttered, explaining to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Sasuke yelled. "Just tell me what the hell this is all about!"

"Can't you just ask something nicely?" Neji asked, closing his eyes. "Why do you always have to go yelling and screaming?"

"I WOULD ASK YOU NICELY IF YOU WOULDN'T ACT THIS STUPID!" Sasuke yelled. "Something is wrong and you won't even tell me and it pisses me off!" Neji's head shot up.

"DAMN WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS! I HATE THAT ATTITUDE!" He yelled, while he felt the tears spring into his eyes. "THERE'S A POSSIBILITY THAT I'M NOT PREGNANT FROM YOU, BUT FROM ITACHI!" Sasuke froze. The whole camber got quiet and Sasuke just stared at Neji. Neji started crying, he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Kiba and Shikamaru went to him to comfort him.

"I wish Itachi had killed me on the spot." Neji whispered. But everyone heard it. Sasuke didn't knew what to do. He had had the feeling that Neji was doing fine… that nothing was wrong anymore… but it seemed he was wrong.. completely wrong on that. Sasuke looked one more time at Neji and then turned around and walked out of the room. Neji felt his stomach turn around. So Sasuke didn't wanted him anymore. He should've known.. Now he had a child growing in him and the child would never have an other parent then him.. And because he would bear a child which maybe was Itachi's, everybody would hate him… What reasons did he had to live?

"DAMN IT I WISH I WAS DEAD!" Neji screamed en turned around on his stomach and dug his head in his pillow, crying heavy.

"That's it. I'm going to follow Sasuke." Shikamaru said and left Kiba to comfort Neji. Shikamaru frowned. That Sasuke was going to be SO dead.

* * *

Sasuke was walking to his home, or to the city, he didn't knew where he had to go. He suddenly heard Shikamaru's voice yelling to him from a distance:

"SASUKE STAND STILL YOU MORON!" Sasuke stood still. After a few seconds he was roughly turned around and looked into the furious face of Shikamaru.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, LEAVING LIKE THAT?!"

"….I… don't k now…" Sasuke muttered.

"DO YOU KNOW THAT NEJI IS CRYING IN THE HOSPITAL, SCREAMING HE WANTS TO BE DEAD?!" Shikamaru yelled.

"…N…No…I don't know…" Sasuke said, stuttering.

"IS THE ONLY THING YOU CAN SAY I DON'T KNOW?!"

"No…yes… I don't know Shikamaru…I don't know.."

"I don't get you at all." Shikamaru said. "Why are you doing this to Neji.. and to yourself?"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"To go back and comfort Neji." Shikamaru said. "If he wants to see you."

"I can't just do that. " Sasuke said. "I can't… I don't know what to do.. I…it was my fault Neji took that pill..I'm making Neji miserable… I just wanted to have a child with Neji…and now even that has been ruined…I…I can't go back to Neji…I have to think this through.."

"Fine." Shikamaru said. "Let him rot. I'm going back. Motherfucker." With that Shikamaru stormed off, leaving Sasuke there feeling worser then before.

* * *

When Shikamaru got back in Neji's room, he saw that Neji was still laying on his stomach, while Kiba was stroking his hand over Neji's back. Shikamaru sat down again.

"Kiba what has he done?" He asked.

"Nothing.." Kiba said. "…he just keeps crying and saying he wants to be death and stuff like that..cursing people…"

"Damn…Neji?" Shikamaru said. "Neji listen up ok..get your head out of that pillow before you suffocate yourself."

"I don't care." Neij snapped.

"See?" Kiba said.

"I see…" Shikamaru said. "Neji, get out of that pillow now, or I'm gonna pull you away from it on your hair." He got no reaction.

"Fine.. suit yourself." Shikamaru grunted and he grabbed Neji on his hair, pulling him out of the pillow. Neji send him a death glare. Shikamaru was shocked. Neji's head was still red from his crying, and it seemed like Neji wasn't done with that. Neji had never looked this furious to Shikamaru before.

"Now you listen and you listen good Neji." Shikamaru grunted. "You are NOT gonna tell us you want to die anymore. You are gonna sit here, cry, wait for Sasuke and make up. I've had right about enough of the both of you. Sasuke is gonna come back and if he doesn't he has to face me. And you are gonna sit h ere, tell us what's been bothering you WITHOUT telling us you want to die, get that?"

"…I don't know if I want to make up with Sasuke again." Neji muttered.

"AND WHY IS THAT?!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Shika, calm down for a moment!" Kiba said. "You are acting like nothing has happened between those two and like that."

"I know this is a fucking troublesome situation, but frankly I don't care." Shikamaru snapped. "We all know Sasuke and Neji were meant to be together and I'm not gonna let the two of them screw that up once more. Sasuke will be back here and Neji you will talk to him."

"I've talked enough." Neji said. "He is the one who has to explain his annoying attitude." Neji was getting more and more annoyed by this situation. He wiped away his tears.

"He's acting like a jerk, but right know, I can't really blame him." Shikamaru said. "I just got mad at him already, but on my way back I realised that it just got too much for him. Even for Sasuke this is just too much to handle, Neji. First he hears you might not be pregnant of him and then you start yelling you want to die. How would that make you feel Neji?" Neji closed his eyes.

"What do you want to reach with this?" Neji asked, trying to stop himself from breaking down into crying again. "To make me feel even more badly?"

"No, I'm trying to get you to think, Neji." Shikamaru said. "You are both in a crappy situation and the best thing you can do now is support each other."

"I know." Neji said. "Sasuke didn't and walked away. In what kind of way do I have to support him? While I'm myself being hunted by nightmares about the rapes and tortures I've been trough! I can't think clearly anymore, I think I'm going to be insane if it goes on like this. I'm just.. so confused… and so tired.."

"We understand that Neji." Shikamaru said. "You've been trough a terrible time, but so has Sasuke. I agree he has to be the one coming back and apologise, but you can't ignore him Neji. Even if you are confused and tired." Neji sat up straight.

"I'M NOT IGNORING HIM, YOU IDIOT!" Neji yelled. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GOT THAT IDEA?! HE WAS THE ONE WHO IGNORED ME AND JUST WALKED AWAY! IF YOU HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO THEN MEDDLE INTO OTHER RELATIONS AND THINK YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEM WHILE YOU DON'T, THEN JUST FUCK OFF!" Neji had had it. He was so tired. He was so tired of all this..

"Holy…" Kiba mumbled.

"FINE WHATEVER!" Shikamaru yelled. "I WON'T HELP YOU ANYMORE! GO AHEAD AND ROT AWAY BY YOURSELF AND SEE IF I CARE NEJI!" Neji looked at him unbelievingly but then he got out of bed and put on his shoes and jacket. He was going to leave. He couldn't take this anymore.

"NEJI YOU STAY HERE!" Shikamaru yelled. "YOU AND THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT BABY OF YOURS!" Neji looked at him, anger blazing over his face.

"THAT'S IT YOU ASSHOLE! FUCK OFF!" Neji yelled and rammed Shikamaru across the face, as hard as he could. Shikamaru yelped and fell onto the ground, while Neji grabbed one of his kunais and stormed off, the tears streaming down his face again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm getting depressed of this. **


	21. Chapter 20 I'll always love you

**Chapter 20 I'll always love you  
Well here's a chapter, finally.. I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Review repleys:**

**Hanai-kun: Thanks for reviewing, reading and giving all those compliments! XD I hope you enjoy this chapter too! And yes, their relationship is a real rollercoaster.  
**

**Sarathine: Thank you too for r&r and the compliment! Yeah indeed, there's a lot of yelling... I don't know if I'm happy about that myself O.o. But well, it helps to get more drama! XD  
**

**NejiHyugaLover: Wow you almost have the same name as me on my other account! Thanks for r&r! I hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

Kiba was panicking. What the hell did he had to do?! Shikamaru was laying on the floor and Neji was running off with a kunai in his hand. He chose for Shikamaru. He helped Shikamaru up. 

"Shika are you ok?"

"I'm fine.." Shikamaru muttered.

"Are you sure? That was a hard hit." Kiba asked, concerned.

"I don't care." Shikamaru said.

"O my god Shika, what do we have to do?" Kiba said, panicking again. "Shika, Neji grabbed one of your kunai and ran off!"

"…I know he did..if that ass wants to kill himself that's his problem." Shikamaru mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Kiba yelled. "Wouldn't you care if Neji kills himself?!"

"Of course I care!" Shikamaru yelled. "Neji just doesn't care that we care…dammit."

"Shikamaru I think he still isn't able to think clearly or something, he doesn't know what he's doing!" Kiba yelled.

"That's his problem." Shikamaru said. "Look, just call Sasuke or whatever and let him deal with this. You heard Neji, he doesn't want us anyway."

"I think he just wants us to comfort him, and not to try to fix the problem." Kiba said. "I'm going to call Sasuke." On that moment Sasuke returned.

"Wh..where's Neji?" He asked, when he saw Neji was not in the room. Kiba looked at him panicking.

"Sasuke!" He yelled. "I don't know where Neji went, but he was very angry and he was crying, but please go search him! He took a kunai with him!"

"HE WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled, not believing what he was hearing.

"I…I didn't knew what to do…" Kiba muttered. Sasuke wanted to yell something but then he saw the red cheek of Shikamaru.

"Did.. did Neji hit you?" he asked.

"Shikamaru some kind of upset Neji…" Kiba muttered.

"He had it coming." Shikamaru said.

"Shut up Shika, Neji never hits anyone unless that person said something really really awfull… so what did you do?" Sasuke asked.

"…He said Neji could rot away and that he wouldn't help Neji anymore when Neji yelled to him to fuck off and to mind his own business.." Kiba answered for Shikamaru. "And then Neji wanted to leave and Shikamaru told him kind of brutally that Neji had to stay. And then Neji hit him." Sasuke passed a death glare to Shikamaru.

"And you let him leave with a kunai." Sasuke hissed to both of them. "What kind of friends are you anyway?!"

"LISTEN SASUKE!" Shikamaru yelled. "We weren't exactly prepared for this you know! If you would just follow that stupid boyfriend of yours and leave us alone already!"

"Shikamaru…" Kiba said softly. Sasuke grunted and angrily grabbed Shikamaru by his collar.

"If you EVER say that about Neji again, I'll hunt you down and kill you, understood?" Sasuke grunted. "I don't ever wanna see you 'near' Neji understood?! You are a worthless piece of crap if you even DARE to say that about your friends! So just shut the fuck up Shikamaru! You've screwed things up more then enough already!" Shikamaru didn't said a thing, he only stared at Sasuke, very angry.

"Shikamaru, stop it and apologise! Now!" Kiba hissed.

"….I'm not apologising for anything other then what I just called Neji…other then that I wasn't wrong." Shikamaru said, glaring at Sasuke.

"YOU SCREWED UP YOU LAZY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!" Sasuke yelled. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Sasuke's hands encircled Shikamaru's troath painfully. Shikamaru gasped and started couching.

"STOP IT!" Kiba yelled, panicking, and tried to pull Sasuke away from Shikamaru's troath.

"LET GO KIBA!" Sasuke yelled. "SHIKAMARU NEEDS SOME SENSE GETTEN BEAT INTO HIM!"

"NO!" Kiba yelled. "YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

"cough…I'm….sorry…cough…" Shikamaru brought out between his coughing.

"TOO LATE BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled. "NOW LET ME GO KIBA! NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH ASSAULTING NEJI LIKE THAT!"

"SASUKE!" Kiba yelled. "You are right about he can't say that, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!"

"I'M NOT GONNA KILL HIM, I'M JUST GONNA PUNCH HIM UNTIL HE ADMITS HE'S THE BIGGEST JERK IN THE WORLD!"

"You are not punching him, YOU'RE CHOKING HIM!"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST LET ME GO!" Sasuke yelled.

"cough… Sasuke.., I really cough.. am sorry…cough"

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU CHOKE HIM, DAMMIT!" Kiba yelled to Sasuke.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY YOU'RE SORRY NOW SHIKAMARU!" Sasuke yelled. "WHY DID YOU MEDDLE INTO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"…I just wanted cough you to make up…cough…I dunno…I…wanted to help cough.."

"Please let him go Sasuke!" Kiba yelled. "Or else I'll have to hit you, and I don't want that!"

"YOU ARE NOT KIBA!" Sasuke yelled. "NOW LET ME GO BEFORE I KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"WHAT IS THE USE OF STRANGLING SHIKAMARU WHILE NEJI IS MAYBE KILLING HIMSELF SOMEWHERE RIGHT NOW?!" Kiba screamed.

"…." Sasuke was shocked. He immediately let go of Shikamaru and ran out of the door. He had to find Neji.

* * *

Sasuke was running trough the forest. He had been at Neji's place, his place and the school were Neji was teaching, but Neji was nowhere to be found. Sasuke was so concerned. Maybe Neji had suicided himself by now. Damnit, he had to find him! Suddenly he saw a figure with long brown hair sitting against a tree, with his knees pulled up to his chest, his head on his knees and his arms around his legs. Holy crap. Neji?! Sasuke ran to him and sat down next to him. It was Neji. And Neji was still alive. Neji didn't looked at him. 

"Thank god you're alive…" Sasuke said, closing his eyes and laying a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"What are you doing here…?" Neji soflty asked, still not looking at Sasuke.

"I'm looking for you, Shikamaru and Kiba told me you ran off… with a kunai…" Sasuke saw that Neji was still holding the kunai.

"I….I wanted to kill myself…but I can't do that…because of the baby…" Sasuke swallowed. Only because… because of the baby..?

"Y…you can't kill yourself Neji…not just because of the baby… but because you have your whole life ahead…I…please don't act like this Neji." Neji stared at the ground.

"If this is what you call life…I would be better off dead."

"N…Neji don't say that…" Sasuke brought out, very afraid Neji would kill himself nevertheless. "…everything will be fine…Neji…could you.. give me the kunai.. please." He saw Neji's grip on the kunai only become heavier.

"I don't know if this ever is going to be fine again…I don't want to wait for it." Neji muttered.

"Neji shut up…" Sasuke said. ".I don't want you to even consider suicide…It's not worth it Neji.. things will be fine… It's not all that bad.. And I….I…Neji please give me the kunai before you hurt yourself."

"Who cares?" Neji muttered.

"I care.. your friends care, everyone cares Neji." Sasuke answered. "Just give me the goddamn kunai." Neji suddenly stood, pushed the kunai in Sasuke's hands and wanted to walk away, but Sasuke grabbed his arm. Neji turned around.

"Now what?" Neji snapped. Sasuke was in shock. Neji wasn't acting normal. Something was really, REALLY wrong. Neji's eyes looked like they were dead, his face was pale, his hair was ruffled…He was looking..dead.

"Why are you acting like this Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"Acting like what..?"

"You're acting like no one cares Neji…" Sasuke said. "…like you are on this alone, but you're not ok."

"I AM alone Sasuke." Neji said bitterly. "You don't understand and you will never do." Neji again tried to walk away. But Sasuke only pulled Neji against him.

"Maybe I don't understand Neji!" Sasuke yelled. "But you are not alone! You have me, you have friends Neji! Just stop this nonsense and let us help you…"

"My 'friends' can only say to me that it's MY fault."Neji said, shaking his head. "I have to go do things about things… I… and you just walked away when I needed you the most.."

"…I know that was stupid I'm sorry, but I…I didn't knew what to do Neji.." Sasuke said. "This isn't just rough on you ok… I…I just… I dunno why I walked out it got to my head…but it won't happen again…and your friends will NEVER say that it's your fault Neji! Because it's not! It was never your fault! It was mine and Itachi's!"

"Shikamaru said… and I just need some time for myself…to see what I'm going to do." Neji said. "I don't have much faith in all this anymore."

"Well then have some time for yourself.. …you scared the hell out of me Neji…" Sasuke muttered. Neji turned around once more and tried to walk away again. But Sasuke grabbed his arm again.

"Neji?" Sasuke asked. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"Yes and no." Neji muttered. "I don't know."

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I have the feeling you don't want me anymore now there's a possibility that I'm pregnant from Itachi." Neji muttered.

"That's bullshit Neji, why would you even think that?" Sasuke said, not believing what he heard.

"Because you didn't said anything when I told you and you just walked away."

"…yeah, well…" Sasuke said, causing Neji to look down. "..I didn't like it I have to admit that… It was just so much.. cause you were yelling you wanted to die and I…I just didn't knew what to do, it was instinct..and well… That doesn't mean I don't want you Neji, I'm sorry."

"You are my life Sasuke." Neji said softly, while the tears were streaming down his face again. "And I feel like dying when I'm without you."

"…Neji…I don't want you to feel like that…I'm sorry…don't cry."

"I think…I need some time for myself…really…"

"Neji…are you… are you breaking up?" Sasuke said, with a sick feeling in his stomach.

"…Y-yes.. I am.." Neji whimpered.

"Why? Neji why?"

"I just want.. some rest.."

"So you don't want to see me because you need rest?" Sasuke said, not believing what he was hearing. "You don't love me because you want rest? Are you fucking serious?"

"SASUKE I'M BECOMING INSANE IF I GO ON LIKE THIS!" Neji yelled, very upset. He was holding his face in his hands, he couldn't take it.. it was too much..

"FINE NEJI!" Sasuke yelled. "IF YOU DON'T WANT ANY SUPPORT THEN JUST TELL ME YOU DON'T LOVE ME AND I'M GONE!"

"IF I DIDN'T LOVED YOU I WOULDN'T DO THIS TO MYSELF!" Neji yelled. "GOD DAMN IT! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT I'M RUÏNING MY LIFE FOR YOU!"

"THAT IS BULLSHIT NEJI!" Sasuke yelled. "WHY IN HEAVENSNAME WOULD YOU RUÏN YOUR LIFE FOR ME?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Neji yelled, not caring about the tears which were pooring down his face.

"SO ALL I DO IS RUÏNING YOUR LIFE?!" Sasuke yelled, furious. "CAUSE IF THAT'S THE CASE THEN STOP TELLING ME YOU LOVE ME ALREADY!"

"You don't understand Sasuke!" Neji yelled. "You will never understand! Please I'm… I'm only doing this because it's the best…for the both of us.."

"I do understand, I just don't want it!"Sasuke said. "I don't want us to break up Neji!"

"I don't want it too… but it's the best…I will not make it if I go on like this, Sasuke… I just know..I won't make it.."

"Fine…if you think it's the best, fine..But don't think I agree…Good luck with whatever Neji.."

Neji shaked his head, clearly upset.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke..That is has to be like this…"

"It's your choice, I don't care.." Sasuke snapped.

"That's all proof I need." Neji muttered, feeling himself sink away. "Goodbye, Sasuke.." Sasuke walked away.

"I still love you Neji.." Neji heard Sasuke mutterering before everything went black. Sasuke jumped when he heard something fell onto the ground. When he turned around he saw Neji laying there, unconscious. Sasuke was shocked. Neji was…that kind of tired? Sasuke walked to Neji and kneeled down beside him. He stroked Neji's hair out of his face and saw that Neji's face was still wet from the tears. Sasuke closed his eyes and shaked his head. He was going to bring Neji back to the hospital and then he would left. To give Neji his rest. And he left a note. It said:

_Neji, I will always love you. _

_Love, Sasuke. _

He didn't knew how much that hurt Neji when he read it.

* * *

Lee walked inside his house. He had been up and about all day and he was ready for some rest. He got to his room and found a note. 'Funny? I don't recall leaving that on my bed.' Lee thought and read the note. It said: 

'Dear Lee. I'm very sorry that it has to be like this, but I left to the Sand Country. I'm going to be the Kazekage and it will take long, very long, for us to see each other again. Again, I'm very sorry. I love you, Gaara.'

Lee's hand were shaking after he had read it and he kept staring at the note. He felt tears streaming down his face onto the note. Lee grabbed the telephone and somehow he had managed to dial Neji's number. He had no idea how because his hands were shaking like hell.

Neji picked up the phone.

"Hyuuga Neji." He said.

"Neji...this is Lee...can I talk to you?" His voice was shaking too, he noticed.

"Of course Lee, what's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Gaara left…" Lee said crying.

"WHAT?!" Neji yelled on the other side of the phone. He couldn't believe it.

"He...he left me a note...he didn't even say goodbye..." Lee cried out.

"What? Were did he go to? Did you... did you even knew he was planning to leave?" Neji asked worried about Lee.

"Y..yes...remember when I told you...no you probably don't...you weren't really listening...I...he got a letter that he could become kazekage in the sand country...He wanted me to go with him but I said no and we got into a fight...I haven't seen him since that and now he...he just left..." Lee said as he kept looking at the note.

"…I remember something about it, you saying that... But... it's nothing for Gaara to do that... Maybe he was afraid to broke into a fight again? Or that he couldn't leave you...? Oh Lee, I'm so sorry for you.. Do you want to come over?" Neji asked worried as he heard Lee giving out another cry.

"N...no it's ok...I just...needed someone to talk to...Neji...How do I life without Gaara?" Lee asked. He was so confused right now.

"...maybe you can go visit him once in a while? Call him? Lee.. of course you can live without Gaara... you're such a sweet guy..everyone loves you." Neji said, trying to cheer Lee up.

"In the letter Gaara tells me that it will take a very long time for me to see him...I don't even know where he lives...I want him back..." Lee cried out again.

"...of course you want him back. Maybe you can ask Kankurou or something?" Neji said. "I...yeah...I'll do that...thanks Neji." Lee said and he smiled a little.

"Your welcome... Lee, do you want to talk about something else, or..?" Neji yawned.

"Are you tired Neji? Maybe you should go to bed." Lee said.

"..I'm very tired. I'll tell you an other time why, Lee." Neji answered and yawned again. "Oh..ok. Well you just go to sleep ok Neji. You sound like you need it." Lee said and finally whiped away his tears.

"Yeah I do. Hey Lee, I wish you the best of luck and if you need anything you know were to find me.." Neji said.

"Yeah thanks Neji. See you later. Bye." Lee said.

"Bye." Neji answered. Lee hung up the phone and stared at the note.

"It would be a lot easier if I could just forget you Gaara…but you know I can't." Lee said. He opened a drawer and put the note in it. Then he closed it again and lay down on his bed.

"I really do hope we'll see each other again…I still love you…I always will." And with that Lee fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:I'm seriously crying because of my own story. I'm sick. T.T**


	22. Chapter 21 Baby and pregnancy problems I

**Chapter 21 Baby time and pregnancy problems, part 1.  
Now I'm really ashamed, it took me so long to update :O Well, here's a huge chapter for you, I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**Review replays: **

**Hanai-kun:****Sorry for making you cry ;). And thnx for r&r again! And yeah, Neji and Sasuke belong to each other, I agree!**

**Sarathine:Nope, wasn't the last chapter!XD And yes, just like in real life, boys always start troubles!**

* * *

A week after Gaara had left everyone was in their favourite café, except for Neji, who was still at his home. Naruto was exploring the menu cart, but didn't found what he was looking for.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan why don't they have Ramen in this place?" He whined. Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Because this is a troublesome café, not a restaurant you dumbass…" He muttered.

"But everybody has Ramen!" Naruto said. "Ramen is the greatest food ever!"

"…they don't have it here, idiot." Kiba muttered. Sai sighed. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was staring ahead of him, pissed off.

"Sasuke tme, what's up with you?" Naruto asked. "You haven't said a word this evening!"

"I love you soooooo much!" Chouji said against his chips. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Nothing is up with me, I just don't feel like talking that's all."

"Don't you go tell me it's about my little brother eh?" Kankurou asked.

"…." Kiba said.

"No.. that's not it." Sasuke said.

"Then what?" Naruto asked. "You, Shikamaru and Kiba seem a little bit..uh..how do you say that again?"

"Just let it rest Naruto…oh and Sasuke..I'm sorry… I really didn't mean it, I just didn't want the two of you to fight…Guess I really screwed up…" Shikamaru said.

"Now I really want to know!" Naruto whined.

"Yeah, I'm curious too!" Kankurou said.

"Hey has anybody seen Neji?" Lee suddenly asked. Kiba and Shikamaru both looked at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed bitterly.

"Neji's at home and you won't be seeing him soon, that is if I even still know Neji… he broke up with me, we got into a fight…Happy now?"

"WHAT?!" Everybody except for Chouji screamed.

"Omg I loveeeeeeeeeeeeeee you so much!" Chouji said to his chips, then looked up when he saw everyone looking at him. "Huh?"

"SHUT UP CHOUJI!" Shikamaru and Kiba yelled at the same time.

"Sorry!" Chouji said and then he went on to go talk to his chips.

"B-but why did he broke up with you?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

"I dunno…" Sasuke said, shrugging. "..he needed time for himself or something…I think he just had enough of me or something.."

"That can't be true!" Naruto said. "He loves you!"

"Yeah he said that too…" Sasuke muttered. "Little odd to break up with someone you love don't you think?"

"That's strange." Kankurou said. "So has he used you or something?" Sasuke was starting to get a little bit annoyed.

"He didn't use me dammit!" he said, raising his voice. "I don't know what Neji is doing! That moron said he broke up with me because he loved me. I don't get it at all ok!"

"Huh…?" Naruto said, obviously not understanding it too.

"Does it has something to do with your…" Kiba started but Sasuke stopped him.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled at him. "And yes… He thinks I'll leave him because… you know…DAMN! I can't talk about it with them here!" Sasuke said, pointing at the others.

"Do we have to be offended right now?" Naruto said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ptoooooooooooou." Kankurou said, obviously offended.

"Sorry.." Sasuke said. "There are just some things that…I don't know if Neji wants you to know…"

"They will get to know it, now or about nine months." Kiba said dryly. Kankurou almost fell off his chair, while Naruto nearly choked.

"OMYGOD SASUKE ARE YOU PREGNANT?!" Kankurou yelled. Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Kiba… that wasn't very subtile.."

"KIBA! JEEZ!" Sasuke yelled. Then he calmed down. "Neji is the one who's pregnant. Could you keep it down moron."

"Sorry…" Kiba muttered.

"Neji…pregnant?!" Naruto brought out. Shikamaru waved at him dryly.

"I'm too you moron."

"Anyway, now that you know Neji is pregnant then I might as well tell you guys that the child might not be mine…" Now Naruto fainted.

"Naruto you moron, get up…" Shikamaru muttered. Kiba raised his eyebrows while looking at Naruto.

"He passed out I think…" He muttered.

"Did Neji cheat on you?!...I don't believe that!!" Lee yelled at Sasuke. Shikamaru sweatdropped.

"Is everyone that stupid?" Shikamaru asked pissed. "Serioiusly… why do you all think he cheated…let me state the obvious… Itachi raped Neji when Neji was ready to have a child."

"…" Kankurou didn't knew what to say and just let his mouth hung open. Naruto woke up.

"S…so….does that mean..?" Lee muttered.

"Yeah… Neji might be pregnant of Itachi." Kiba said. Silence. After a few minutes of silence Kankurou spoke up.

"But…Neji would need Sasuke very much in this time…why the hell did he broke up with him?" Kankurou asked, confused.

"Because I meddled into it…" Shikamaru said, looking down.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Naruto yelled.

"I got mad at them…" Shikamaru muttered. "..I said some things that I'm not gonna repeat…Nothing would've happened if I wouldn't have told Neji to tell Sasuke the baby might not be his.."

"I think it wasn't only YOUR fault Shika…" Kiba said. ".. I think there was more playing in Neji's head when he ran away…"

"Guys…" Lee suddenly said, very concerned for Neji. "..do you mind if I go to Neji now? We'll catch up another time ok?" Everyone nodded.

"BAAAAAAAY!" Naruto yelled.

"Good idea Lee. Succes." Kiba said and smiled. Neji waved at them.

"Thanks, bye take care guys." He said and hurried to the Hyuuga estate.

* * *

Lee knocked on the door of the Hyuuga estate. Hiashi opened the door.

"Oh hello Lee. Neji is in the garden." He said.

"Thanks." Lee said and walked to the garden. Neji was sitting on the ground, looking at the sky.

"Neji?" Lee said. Neji looked at him.

"Hey Lee." "He said.

"Neji...I heard you broke up with Sasuke and you...well how are you?" Lee asked.

Neji placed his hand on the floor.

"Come sit down. I'm... kind of fine. You?" Neji said.

Lee sat down next to Neji.

"I'm ok...but you're not fine Neji...You're never fine when you go to the garden this late..." Lee stated. He knew Neji didn't feel well.

"You know me too well, Lee.." Neji said and looked down. He was a bit ashamed he had just lied to his best friend.

"So...you wanna talk about it?" Lee asked.

"I.. I think you should know this Lee.. I've tried to kill myself." Neji said uncomfortable. Lee was shocked and his eyes widened. He hadn't expected to hear something like that.

"YOU WHAT?! ARE YOU NUTS NEJI!" Lee yelled. "Why?" He asked, calming himself down.

"I had the feeling that it had no use to live anymore." Neji said, playing with the ground.

"Why did you feel like that Neji...?" Lee asked still shocked.

"Because of what Shikamaru said to me...and when I told Sasuke that I may be pregnant of Itachi he just walked away, not saying anything... and I thought... Sasuke didn't wanted me anymore... And I just... didn't wanted this anymore. I was tired of life." Neji said and looked down.

"You should've known better Neji...Sasuke would never leave you...Neji...promise me you'll never end your life like that...Everything will be better soon Neji...I promise." Lee said. He had no clue what Neji was thinking.

"Lee... do you know why I didn't do it?" Neji asked. Lee looked at him.

"N...no...why?" Lee asked, scared of the answer.

"Because I'm going to have a child. If I wasn't pregnant... I would have killed myself." Neji answered and closed his eyes against the tears. Lee looked at him.

"...NEJI! Don't say that Neji...you're scaring me...If life was treating you so bad then why didn't you tell me Neji." Lee started crying. "...I could've helped you Neji, don't you dare even think about suicide." He cried out.

"Lee... I'm sorry... I can only hurt people... now I'm hurting you again... I'm just a unworthy asshole who only cares about himself.." Neji said. He bit his lip against the tears.

"NO! NEJI THAT'S NOT TRUE!" lee yelled."You're not hurting me, you just scared me Neji...you're the most considerate person I know Neji. The only one you're hurting is yourself Neji." He said.

"Lee you are crying.. I DID hurt you." Lee quickly wiped away the tears. "And I hurt Sasuke... and I hurt Shikamaru.. I'm really hurting people... And I agreed to carry Sasuke's child... and I probably even can't do that for him. I'm the most unworthy boyfriend in the world. That's why I broke up with him. I'm not worth of him. And I need some time to think about things.." Neji said.

"Sasuke doesn't care about that Neji...he wants you, he needs you. And don't you dare think this bad about yourself Neji...you've been through the worst time ever, it's not your fault. The only reason you're hurting people is because you're hurting yourself Neji. Don't you understand we just want you save and happy?" Lee answered.

"It's all so difficult Lee.." Neji said and clenched his fists.

"I understand that Neji..but trying to solve this yourself...won't work...You understand that right?" Lee asked.

"Why not? Then I finally have rest." Neji said and looked at Lee. Lee was looking back sad and hurt and Neji quickly looked down.

"True, but it just won't solve anything. Neji I know you're the kind of guy that wants to solve things himself without hurting people and without them having to help you...but that's just not how things work in life. We all need someone to take care of us, even if it's just a little...and we all have someone who can help us with everything...Neji...you have more then one good friend... We're all here for you Neji...I want you to know that." Lee said.

"Lee... I'm so happy to have you as a friend. This is... I know it's wrong to suicide myself... But, as you say, I want to solve things on my own.. It's all so complicated... I don't even understand it myself why I'm feeling so sad.. And that's why no one can help me, Lee. I know you are all here for me. But... damn... it's just too complicated.." Neji said and sighed.

"I understand...Neji, so many things have happened to you that this last thing is just to much. It's not that hard to understand. I just want you to know that I'm here...everyone's here for you. You're not on your own Neji, even if we don't understand." Lee said and before he knew it Neji had pulled him into a hug. Lee smiled. Neji let go of him and said:

"Thanks Lee.. But.. Sasuke doesn't understand it like you do." Neji said and looked down again.

"I know...but he has a lot on his mind too...Sasuke's just not the type that understands...he likes it simple...selled out for him...He'll understand eventually Neji." Lee said. Sasuke wasn't the kind to let go of Neji like that, according to Lee.

"That idiot doesn't have a lot brains.." Neji mumbled. Lee laughed a bit.

"No he doesn't. But he means well." Lee said.

"...do you understand why I um... don't want to see him for a while?" Neji asked.

"A bit." Lee answered. "But just too make sure, could you tell me?"

"Well... because I'm afraid he won't understand me... and I'm feeling a little uncomfortable when I'm with him..." Neji answered.

"Eventually he'll understand, but why are you feeling uncomfortable around him?" Lee asked confused. He never expected Neji to feel like that around Sasuke.

"Well... because he uh... gets horny very fast and yeah... I think he would want sex with me and isn't going to be able to stop himself. And you know Sasuke..." Neji said and blushed. Lee laughed again.

"Haha Neji! Sasuke would want what's best for the baby. Just let him calm down and let yourself rest a bit, I'm sure things will be fine." Lee said.

"Yes I think that would be fine... I still love Sasuke, I will always do. But I think that Sasuke is doubting now... if I still love him. Because I broke up with him. But I did it because I love him so much. I don't want to hurt him anymore with my actions, I want to be alone for a time." Neji said.

"He'll understand Neji...but how long are you planning on this whole alone time?" Lee asked curious.

"I don't know.. Maybe a half year... Or more." Neji answered. Lee's eyes widened. Was Neji really planning that long?

"That long?" Lee asked in disbelief.

"Yes.. So Sasuke will think less about me.. that's what I want to reach. Getting him out of his concerns for me.. to give him some rest as well. He needs it as much as I do." Neji said.

"I see. If you think that's the best then I'll support you Neji. If you need anything you know where to find me." Lee said and smiled at Neji. Neji smiled back and answered:

"Thanks Lee, I'm so glad that you're my friend."

"But err Neji, I really have to go. I promised I wouldn't be home late so I guess I'll be going now." Lee said and stood up. Neji stood up too.

"I'll walk you to the door." Neji said, so they walked to the front of the house.

When they came there Sasuke was standing in front of the door.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Lee asked surprised. Neji mumbled something that sounded like 'oh crap'.

"I want to talk to you Neji." Sasuke snapped. Lee and Neji could tell he was angry.

"Sasuke.. I think it's the best to go home." Neji said annoyed.

"No it's not Neji! I don't understand you and I want to understand, you are gonna tell me why you broke up!" Sasuke yelled. Lee feared the worst.

"Sasuke really, don't get mad now." He said.

"Lee thank you for the talking, maybe it's safer for you to go home now because I want to slam the door shut." Neji said and gave Sasuke an angry look.

"Err...ok...If you need anything call me ok. Bye. Bye Sasuke." He said and walked back home.

"Bye Lee." Neji said and wanted to slam the door closed. But Sasuke shove a foot between it.

"Neji, let me in!" He yelled.

"Sasuke this is not a good idea…" Neji said worried and irritated. Sasuke opened the door roughly.

"I DON'T CARE NEJI! I WANT AN EXPLANATION!" He yelled as he walked inside.

"Sasuke come back here! You can't just burst into the house!" Neji yelled.

"Oh yes I can! And I'm not leaving before you explain everything! Dammit Neji, you can't just break up with me!" Sasuke yelled. Noboby just broke up with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Explaining this won't have any use. You won't understand." Neji said uncomfortable.

"You won't know that unless you try!" Sasuke wouldn't just give up, that was clear.

"Damn, Sasuke. Sit down. I'll try…" Neji said and sat down on the couch.

"Thank you." Sasuke said and sat down next to Neji. Neji took a deep breath before he started talking.

"Well... I broke up with you for some reasons, from which I don't understand a few either... But I'm very confused about what happened the past years and the last thing just made bucket overflow. It's too much right know. There is a chance I'm not carrying your child but one of your brother, I have the feeling my friends, mostly Shikamaru, hate me for that. I know Lee doesn't. But I'm so afraid something will happen again which will ruin us having a baby... I'm not saying this to offend you, Sasuke... but when I'm with you, problems and accidents occur. And I need some time for myself to think about it all, to have a little rest.. That's why I broke up with you, Sasuke. You need some rest too." He said.

"So...I'm causing you problems?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"No, you don't. But I don't know why, but if I have problems, it's always related to you. But you can't help it." Neji said. Neji knew Sasuke was gonna blame it all on himself. Sasuke felt tears pricking behind his eyes.

"…Ok...Shikamaru and the others don't hate you by the way...And...well..I guess I'll leave you alone but I can't promise that I won't stop by every once in a while Neji...I...I love you." Sasuke said and stood up. Neji couldn't see him cry right now. Dammit, he didn't even want to cry. Neji looked at Sasuke. He knew Sasuke was crying and it made him feel so…guilty. Suddenly he stood, turned Sasuke around and kissed him gently on the lips. Sasuke's eyes widened. This made him even more confused. Suddenly reality struck Neji and he broke the kiss and he looked at Sasuke with a hand on his own mouth in shock.

"...I shouldn't have done that." Neji quickly said as he let go of Sasuke.

"Are you confusing me on purpose?" Sasuke looked at Neji confused and hurt. Neji felt so guilty again.

"No.. no I'm not doing that. Shit. I'm sorry.. Forget what I just did, alright?" Neji said. 'Of course he won't forget that.' Neji thought to himself.

"Neji! I can't just forget that...I...sorry Neji, I gotta go." Sasuke said as he felt the tears streaming down his face.

"Please don't g... right it... it would be the best if you go... I.. I'm really really sorry." Neji said as he saw Sasuke's tears. He had hurt Sasuke bad enough already.

"I..I know..." Sasuke said and wanted to walk away again.

"Sasuke... wait." Neji said and Sasuke stopped. "Do you understand now?" Neji asked. "Yes...no...a bit...I just don't get why you're breaking up with me while you say you love me Neji...I can't understand that..." Sasuke said between his crying.

"So you don't understand it...that's what I feared." Neji said and looked down.

"Maybe I just don't want to understand Neji...I just don't want us to be over..." Sasuke said. "...I know.. I don't want it either." Neji answered. That struck Sasuke harder then Neji could imagine.

"If you don't want it then why are you doing it either way Neji?!" Sasuke yelled as he finally turned around. The tears wouldn't stop coming but right now he didn't care.

"I'm doing it for the baby Sasuke." Neji said, surprised by Sasuke's reaction.

"WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THAT NEJI?! FOR THE BABY?! WHAT DO YOU THINK, I WOULD KILL IT OR SOMETHING?!" Sasuke yelled. He was so mad that Neji wasn't making it clear to him.

"You don't understand, I'm NOT going to explain it again! Just leave already!" Neji yelled back, now surprised by his own reaction. Sasuke bit his lip.

"...f...fine...You just don't want me to understand, you just fucking want me gone so just...just stop saying you love me!" Sasuke yelled hurt.

"I DO WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND! BUT YOU JUST DON'T! IF YOU HAD LISTENED TO WHAT I SAID JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO, YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!" Neji yelled back. Tears were now pricking behind his eyes.

"IF WHAT YOU TOLD ME WAS TRUE THEN YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME BECAUSE I BRING TROUBLE AND YOU'RE CONFUSED AND WANT REST! BUT THEN WHY SHOULD I UNDERSTAND IT WHEN AFTER THAT YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME AND DON'T WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME! HOW NEJI, AM I SUPPOSED TO UNDERSTAND THAT!" Sasuke screamed crying. Neji closed his eyes and sighed.

"Just think. Don't come to wrong conclusions. I love you. You bring trouble without asking for it, so you can't help that and I don't blame you for that. I'm only getting out of the way, you don't know what else can happen to me and if that can or can't hurt the baby. And that's why I broke up with you, so you can just go on with your life, you don't have any obligations to me anymore and you can think about it. And I don't know for how long I want to do this, but I don't doubt that I will always love you or to try to get you back when I think I'm ready again. And if you still don't understand you just have to leave, before we are getting in a fight we both don't want." Neji said. This was the last time he would try to explain.

"But Neji...I will always be able to bring trouble...so that means this...this is forever...and I don't want to go on with my life, I want you. You 'are' my obligation Neji...I don't want a fight but if that's what it takes to get you back I'd take it with both arms Neji..." Sasuke said and stared at Neji with eyes that could kill.

"Sasuke... when I'm with you we... well... often have sex... and that can hurt the child in my stomach. The child is very vulnerable when it is young and then it's dangerous, might something happen to me.. So it's not for forever.. it's for less then a year..." Neji explained.

"I don't wanna be without you for nine months Neji...I want to be there for whatever it is you're going through...I wanna be there every step of your pregnancy..." Sasuke said crying again.

"Please Sasuke, please don't cry! O my god what am I doing? Sasuke I... I want you to be here as well... but... damn it..." Neji said, feeling guilty as ever. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm sorry Neji...I know you...need rest...I just...I don't wanna be alone again..." He said. Neji had never seen Sasuke like this before.

"...again?" Neji asked confused.

"N..No...never mind Neji...it's nothing really...I...I'll be going now." Sasuke said and wanted to walk away again.

"No Sasuke what are you talking about? Please don't go!" Neji yelled desperate.

"I..I've been alone ever since Itachi killed my parents and went away...I had nobody...untill you came...but...it's ok Neji...Don't mind it ok?" Sasuke said. He didn't want Neji to feel guilty.

"Oh Sasuke... I'm sorry..." Neji said.

"No Neji don't be...it's ok. I...really have to go now..." Sasuke said and walked away. Neji tried not to cry.

"...well...ok...bye.." But the door had already shut and Sasuke was gone. He just couldn't say goodbye…it felt too much like it would mean goodbye forever.

* * *

Shikamaru was walking through his house. Suddenly he started feeling shocks through his body. And since Shikamaru wasn't the dumbess guy there was, he knew what it meant.

"Hey Kiba..I think I'm going to the hospital." He said as he opened the front door.

"Huh why?" Kiba asked and blinked.

"I'm pregnant remember?" Shikamaru answered as if that explained it all.

"Yeah I remember, but why do you have to go to the hospital now? That you are pregnant doesn't explain everything you know..." Kiba said. He didn't get it at all.

"Jeez Kiba. Those babies have to come out, that's why I'm going." Shikamaru answered shaking his head.

"Huh? Isn't that very painful then? Mostly the ones who are going to give bird to a child are sweating and panicking.. but you seem so calm?" Kiba said confused.

"Yeah, well you feel it even before it gets really painfull...most mommy's just don't think it's something serious...I just keep getting these shots through my body, so I'd rather go now then when I'm almost not able to stand up by myself." Shikamaru explained.

"...alright. Let's go then." Kiba said and he and Shikamaru got to the hospital. The doctors were astonished Shikamaru knew the babies wanted to come out. For a woman it would take long enough before she would figure out she was in labour, but Shikamaru was a man.

"A high IQ eh..." Kiba said.

"Heck everyone could know it by now." Shikamaru said and rolled his eyes. The doctors gave him a room and put him into bed. Slowly the contractions started to get worse and heavier and soon Shikamaru was screaming of them. Kiba was starting to get a panic attack.

"OH FUCK THAT HURT!" Shikamaru yelled as he grabbed his stomach.

"NOOOOOOOOOO SHIKA'S IN PAIN, WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" Kiba yelled and was running circles in the room.

"SHIKA CAN I GET YOU SOMETHING?!" He asked.

"No Kiba, stop freaking out and just sit down!" Shikamaru said as he closed his eyes tight. "Ok..!" Kiba yelled and sat down…on the floor.

"NOT ON THE FLOOR! NEXT TO ME! Ugh!" Shikamaru yelled and got another contraction. "Oh! Alright!" Kiba yelled back, but it took him five more minutes to find a chair and seat down next to Shikamaru.

"Are you sure I can't get you something?" He asked.

"No! Just stay here...Dammit! I NEED DRUGS!" Shikamaru screamed. Kiba jumped up and in just one second got to the door.

"Do you have any drugs for him? HE'S IN PAIN!" Kiba yelled. He just couldn't stop panicking. "KIBA! GET BACK HERE!" Shikamaru yelled in pain.

"Right! Sorry!" Kiba said and ran back to Shikamaru. "Are you sure you don't need..." "AAAARGH! WHERE ARE THOSE GODDAMN DRUGS!? KIBA COME BACK!" Kiba had already jumped up, but was quickly running back to Shikamaru as he heard his name. "SORRY!" Kiba yelled. At that moment a doctor came running to Shikamaru with some drugs.

"THANK GOD! This is killing me!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Do you want something else? A glass of water? Something to eat? Music? A pillow? A extra blanket? Maybe…" Kiba asked.

"Shut up Kiba! I'm FINE!" Shikamaru yelled.

"There's something you can do Kiba..." Shikamaru said.

"What, what is it?!" Kiba asked, panicking again.

"Hold my hand…" Shikamaru said and blushed.

"Of course!" Kiba yelled and grabbed Shikamaru's hand. Then he stood up and gave Shikamaru a kiss on the lips. At that moment another doctor came in.

"He's ready mister Inuzuki. Would you please wait in the waitingroom while we operate?" The doctor asked.

"Can't I come with him?" Kiba asked.

"No I'm sorry, this needs to be done with persision. Please wait." The doctor said as they got Shikamaru ready to go. They moved him in his bed and rolled it away. Kiba followed and quickly gave Shikamaru a kiss and a 'good luck' before he was held back by a nurse.

* * *

Kiba waited in the waiting room and called his friends. Soon everyone was there. And everyone noticed Neji had gotten big…really big. Sasuke looked at him. 'Damn he's become big….the baby must be coming soon…I guess…I wonder how Neji holds up with that big a stomach…I wonder how it feels…would I be able to feel the baby?' Suddenly Sasuke was sitting in front of Neji squatted and was poking Neji's belly. Neji raised and eyebrow confused.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" Neji asked calm. Sasuke quickly rose to his feet and kept his head high.

"Nothing!" He yelled, though Neji noticed Sasuke's red cheeks. Neji sweatdropped.

"Right... Kiba can you stop walking around? It's not helping at all or something..." Neji said. Kiba was pacing up and down still panicking.

"Noo I can't stop, if I sit still I'm gonna faint and I can't faint because Shika needs me and and and..." Kiba stopped his babbling to breathe again.

"Calm down!" Neji shouted. He was getting nervous from Kiba.

"I can't!" Kiba yelled desperate.

"…" Sasuke raised and eyebrow.

"Damn…" Neji said.

The doctor walked in at that moment.

"Which one of you is the father?" He asked.

"It's me! Me! I am! How is Shika!" Kiba yelled panicking. Neji and Sasuke sweatdropped. "Then please follow me" The doctor said, a little overwhelmed. He and Kiba walked away.

Shikamaru was lying in the hospital bed. He was exhausted and still partly under the influence of the drugs, and he was happy that his boys got removed from his belly. 'His boys'. It sounded a bit weird now. How would they have to raise them? What would they name them? They looked both like Kiba as himself. At that moment the door opened and Kiba walked in.

"Shika?" He asked carefully. Shika pulled himself up. His body still hurt, but he didn't really care.

"Yeah…dad?" Shikamaru grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Kiba asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine. It hurts a bit. Kiba do you wanna see them? They're over there, with the nurses." Shikamaru said. He knew Kiba didn't want anything more then to see his two boys. Kiba nodded and walked over to the nurses. One of them gave him a boy. Kiba held it and smiled. The baby started laughing somewhat.

"He looks like you." Kiba said happy.

"Really? I thought he looked more like you though." Shikamaru answered. Kiba came walking back with the baby in his arms and gave it to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was a bit overwhelmed. He never would've thought he'd be holding a baby anytime soon, let alone his baby. Kiba walked back to get the other one and sat back down on the bed. He smiled at Shikamaru and Shikamaru smiled back.

"What should we name them?" Kiba asked, still smiling. Shikamaru looked at the baby in his arms.

"Ichiro and Kenji. It means first and second son." Shikamaru said. Kiba looked at the baby in his arms too.

"..Who's the first and who's the second?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru thought for a moment.

"I have no idea." He finally answered. "Let's call this one Kenji and that one Ichiro." He pointed at the baby in his own arms first and then to the one in Kiba's. Kiba nodded.

"That would be ok. Hello Ichiro." Kiba said to the baby with a huge smile. The baby babbled something.

"They're a little helpless aren't they?" Kiba said.

"Well yeah, what did you expect, two adults coming out of my stomach?" Shikamaru smirked. "No." Kiba laughed. "But you know…we're gonna have to take care of them. It gives us so much responsibility."

"I know…You think we'll be able to raise them decent?" Shikamaru asked, a little worried.

"I think we'll do perfectly fine. You know, I love them already." Kiba said, that huge smile appearing on his face again.

"Yeah…me too." Shikamaru answered and smiled.

"I love you Shika." Kiba said. Shikamaru smiled a little wider.

"I love you too Kiba." He said. After that they spent the rest of the day cuddling with the babies. And each other.

* * *

**Hmm I liked the last two lines.. Hope you did too! Please let me know what you thought of this one!**


	23. Chapter 22 Gaara returns!

**Chapter 22 Gaara returns!**

**A/N: God I'm so sorry for not having updated for so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has a little timeskip for like.. two/three months or something ********. Enjoy! **

* * *

  
There was a feast in Konoha and all the leaders of the Hidden Villages appeared in Konoha. Lee was watching at the attendance with awe. Suddenly he heard a well-known voice.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lee turned around and saw Gaara, standing there with his Kazekage outfit on, with a couple of Sand Ninja's around him. "I'm the god damned Kazekage, I'm strong enough to defend myself you morons!" Lee froze when he saw that Gaara saw him. Gaara froze too. Lee brought up an eyebrow. Gaara was.. nervous? He saw Gaara bit his lip. What the hell…?

"…L-Lee…I… I uh…" Gaara stuttered. Since when did Gaara stutter?

"G…Gaara?" Lee asked. "Wh…why are…you here?" Gaara frummeled at his costume.

"I uh…i-it's celebrating..uh… a feast so I was.. uh..invited by your Hokage..and um.."

"I…I see..so…" Lee said. Gaara felt like hitting himself. Why couldn't he say something normal?

"…Lee I'm…very sorry for leaving like that.." He said, starting the discussion they both were thinking off.

"Errr…ok…I guess…it's ok." Lee said.

"…Lee I uh…I've been kind of angry." Gaara said. "At the wise man of our country and people who are in charge…and I commanded that I want more freedom… So I uh… can visit Konoha once a month… maybe more…"

"Oh ok…" Lee said. "..Well that's…nice…I….I bet everyone wants to see you again…"

"I'm especially coming here for you…I have missed you so much."

"….I…I missed you too, but…" Lee started, trailing off. He looked difficult.

"But…?" Gaara said, encouraging Lee to go on.

"But you…you left Gaara…without even saying goodbye…I just don't know what to say Gaara." Gaara stared at the ground.

"…I did that because I was afreaid I wouldn't be able to leave if I said goodbye to you."

"Is it selfish if I wished you would have come by to say goodbye then?" Lee asked. "I…I just don't know what to think of you Gaara…"

"I understand it if you hate me Lee…" Gaara muttered, looking up to Lee, green eyes meeting black ones. "Of course that isn't selfish of you…I would want it too.."

"I don't hate you Gaara.." Lee said, coming closer to Gaara. "Not at all…I just… I want you back Gaara."

"I want you back too, Lee.." Gaara said. Then he bit his lip and frowned. "Damn, I wish I never had become Kazekage."

"Don't say that Gaara, being Kazekage is an honor." Lee said, shaking his head. "And I know you love it… I….I guess I'll just have to live without you here…" Gaara shaked his head.

"Lee I miss you so much!" Gaara said. "…but I can't expect from you to stay love me everytime I come over here.." Lee smiled.

"Gaara…I'll always love you." Lee said. "I'll just see you less, I'll just deal with it." Gaara got a cute look on his face.

"Really?" Lee nearly melted when he saw the expression on the younger ones face. It was too cute for words…Lee nodded and then he hugged Gaara strongly. Gaara smiled against the musculared chest when Lee whispered the word 'really' in his ear.

"I love you so much Lee…I'm glad I'm back.." Lee smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

Lee pulled Gaara with him to the café, were everybody would meet again. When they got in everybody looked up surprised, they didn't expected to see Gaara again.

"GAARA!" Everyone yelled, happy. Naruto jumped on Gaara.

"Gaara you little bastard!" He said, hugging Gaara tightly.

"Umf…Naruto…you're choking me…" Gaara managed to bring out. Naruto let go of him.

"I'm sorry… KAZEKAGE!" He yelled. "Damn I'm jealous!" Gaara laughed.

"Sorry!" Naruto laughed and pulled Gaara with him to sit down.

"Teme!" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Teme." Sasuke said dryly. "We've greeted ten minutes ago, you dumbass."

"I know!" Naruto said happily. "But we.. hey your phone rings!" Sasuke looked down at his back and saw indeed a little light flicker. He grabbed his phone and looked who called. He doubted. It was Neji.

"Who is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Neji." Sasuke mumbled. He answered the phone, while everyone got quiet.

"N…Neji?" Sasuke asked, alarmed when he heard all kind of beeping sound on the background. "What is it?"

"Sasuke…" Neji moaned. "..I…hn…I'm in the hospi…hospital…The child…wants to..hn…get out…"

"What?!" Sasuke yelled. "Why are you calling me now?! You're already in the hospital?!" Everyone jumped. What the hell was going on?

"..Yes…hn..I don't…" Neji moaned again. "…know if you want to come…OW! FUCK! Shit…damn it….I thought…I should call….you…But you have to come v…very quickly…They want me…under narcose… hn… within ten… minutes…"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke screamed, getting up. "YOU ASS, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL BEFORE THAT?! I'm coming Neji, stay awake till then ok, please Neji!"

"Yes… but come quickl…y…. hn…oh crap…"

"Don't you dare fall asleep Neji!" Sasuke yelled, while grabbing his jacket. "I'm coming!"

"Alright…" Neji groaned. "…bye…" Sasuke put off his phone and put in in his jacket. Everyone looked at him questioning.  
"That moron is having a baby right now!" Sasuke said and ran off. Everyone stared after him in shock.

* * *

When Sasuke was in the hospital he asked where Neji lay and then burst into the room when he found it. He froze. Neji was laying on a bed which had weels under it, heavy sweating and red. He was naked and Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the huge bulge in Neji's belly.

"…thank god…you're here…" Neji groaned. Sasuke ran up to Neji's side.

"Neji are you ok?"

"…Do I look…l-like… I'm okay…?" Neji managed to get out. A doctor appeared at Neji's other side.

"Mister Hyuuga, I'm putting you under narcose right know." Neji nodded and the doctor placed a masc on Neji's face, letting Neji breath trough it. Neji breathed in for a few seconds, until the doctor removed the masc again. Sasuke saw, shocked, that there were tears running down Neji's face. Neji knew what was happening. He was sinking away. And not because of the narcose.

"Neji why are you crying…does it hurt?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"…Sasuke…I'm so…hn…sorry… the child..it's not yours….hn…It's…it's… Itachi's…" Neji groaned, between his sobbing. "…I'm so…so sorry… I've failed you…I'm so sorry…" Neji was sinking away now. His head rolled down to the side.

"What the..NEJI!" Sasuke yelled. But Neji was away. The doctor checked Neji's heartbeats.

"OH SHIT!" He yelled, getting other doctors into the room and quickly grabbing the bed, pushing it out of the door.

"What the hell is happening?" Sasuke asked concerned, panicking right know. "What's wrong with Neji?! Someone tell me what's going on!!" One of the doctors, mister Dickenburg, who had been with Neji the whole time, turned around.

"You have to stay here." Doctor Dickenburg said. "Neji sank away in coma. We have to do something very quickly. But first we have to get the child out alife, that's the most important thing right now."

"…He…He what?" Sasuke asked. "He'll wake up right?" The doctor looked at him for a moment.

"Maybe he'll not…" The doctor said, then walked into the room aside from them, the intensive care, and closed the door.

* * *

Sasuke was pacing around the room. He was panicking. He had called Shikamaru a few minutes ago and they were on their way here. Damn it. What the hell was going on? On that moment the door opened and Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee and Gaara ran in.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Where is Neji?" Lee asked.

"He..he's having a baby…in a coma…" Sasuke stuttered.

"IN COMA?!" Kiba yelled.

"How did he get into a coma?" Shikamaru asked. "I was just under narcose and I got two!"

"I dunno…He just…slipped away…" Sasuke said.

"Holy crap.." Kiba said. "How long ago..?"

"For twenty minutes…The…the doctors said he might not…wake up again…" Sasuke said, fighting against the tears. He was SO god damned concerned right know.

"W…what?..." Lee stuttered in shock.

"He might not wake up…He…and….he told me…the baby wasn't mine…and I don't care… but he thinks I did and… and…I don't want the last thing Neji thought of me… to be that he failed me…"

"…he thinks that?" Kiba said unbelievingly.

"…holy crap…" Gaara muttered.

"Y…yes…Neji has to wake up, I…he can't die…I need him…" Sasuke said, near tears.

"Sasuke calm down…" Shikamaru said, laying a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yes Sasuke, calm down." Kiba said. "I don't think Neji will die."

"The doctors won't think he'll wake up…I can't calm down… Not until I have Neji back…" Kiba hugged Sasuke, trying to comfort him. Suddenly the door of the intensive care room opened and doctor Dickenburg walked in, with a small bundle in his hands. He walked to Sasuke and gave him the bundle, which was, off course, the baby.

"Here you go, mister Uchiha." The doctor said. "She is under your care now." Sasuke took the baby, staring at her. She was beautiful.

"H…How is Neji?" Sasuke asked, looking up. The doctor looked difficult.

"…We checked some documents and it turned out that Hyuuga's are very sensitive for the pill Neji took…it's like poison for them." The doctor answered. "But Neji was aware of that, he wanted to take the risc…but it's a miracle Neji didn't die on the spot. But I got worse news, mister Uchiha… I fear you'll have to raise your daughter alone…There is a little chance he will wake up, but that's a chance from one to ten thousand. I fear Neji won't wake up anymore. He's in a very deep coma."

"D…did….Neji know?" Sasuke said, with wide eyes. "He…he told me he could die…he told me…dammit…."

"Yes he knew." The doctor said, lowering his eyes. "He said he wanted to take the risc for you, because he loved you so much and wanted to make you happy…It's really sad that it has to end like this…"

"Why did he do that?" Sasuke said, raising his voice. "He could've just told me…WHY DID YOU EVEN ALLOW IT?!"

"…It was his free choice." The doctor explained, looking uneasy. "I said to him that it is very dangerous to do it, but he said he wanted to over and over again. I can't forbid it. I'm not allowed to. It's against the law."

"SO IT'S LEGAL TO GIVE SOMEONE A PILL THAT CAN KILL HIM?!" Sasuke yelled. "THAT'S INSANE! It's…it's insane….I don't want this…Why did… Why did I have to push him so hard into getting pregnant…It's all my fault.."

"I didn't even give him that pill, I only looked after him." The doctor said. "Tsunade did. And it's legal to use some drugs too… that can kill you too. Of course you don't want this. But you have to go on…" Lee was crying, holding Gaara close. Shikamaru and Kiba didn't knew what to say either, they both had tears in their eyes, just like Sasuke. The doctor walked to Sasuke, putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I have a question for you…" He said, looking difficult. "…maybe it's very hard to answer right know…but you will have to choose if you want Neji to stay in coma and be fed, so that you can wait for if he will ever wake up…or do you want us…to let him die?" Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"…Wh…what..?" he stammered. "I….I…dunno….How am I…supposed to know..?"

"Well…" The doctor said. "I think you feel what you want… if we keep him in coma then he won't be really having rest until he dies…but I think that's the best thing to do, you can never know…Maybe he'll wake up someday."

"I….I guess…" Sasuke murmered. "Dammit, I dunno what to do anymore…" The doctor sighed.

"I understand…" He said. "..Do you want to see him?" Sasuke looked up.

"Err…yeah…"

"Alright, follow me." The doctor said, walking to the intensive care part. When they walked in, Sasuke put his hand before his mouth, tears springing in his eyes. Neji laid still in the same bed, but this time with a huge bandage around his stomach, a drip in his arm and a masc for his mouth and nose, so he got air in his lungs. On a screen you could see his heartbeat. His eyes were closed and his face was pale. Very pale. Ghostly pale. Sasuke bit his lip and looked down at the baby in his arms. His daughter opened her eyes and smiled at him. Sasuke's stomach nearly turned around when he saw she had Neji's eyes…Neji's beautiful white eyes… Now the tears were really running down his face. This was all his fault… Neji said that their relationship ruined his life… Sasuke closed his eyes. Neji had been right…

"Let's give him some privacy…" The doctor mumbled and everyone leaved the room, closing the door behind them. Sasuke opened his eyes again and softly sat down on a chair beside Neji.

"Neji….I'm so sorry…." Sasuke said, sobbing. "Why Neji….Why did you have to do this to yourself?...I…I'm so sorry Neji… I can't blame you…It's all my fault…I shouldn't…have forced you to…take the pill…I'm so sorry…. I screwed up….I AM ruining your life…no wonder you didn't wanna see me.. I don't blame you.. And…thanks to me you can't even see your own child… she's really pretty….she has your eyes… she… reminds me of you… Neji I'm so sorry…" Sasuke wiped away his tears. "I know you wanted the name to be Kana… which means powerfull…. So….I guess that's what her name is then…" Suddenly the door opened and a very guilty looking Shikamaru walked in, closing the door. He walked up to Sasuke and sat down on his knees before Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Shikamaru said with a small voice. "..I'm so sorry about this all… I should never have opened my big mouth."

"Shi…Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked, looking at Shikamaru surprised. "What are you doing?"

"I…I kind of offer you my service…" Shikamaru explained. "..I think you really need someone right know to talk with…and if you need anything, say it…please…I'm feeling so guilty."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "It's not your fault….and get up, you're making me uncomfortable…" Shikamaru stood with a sigh.

"Well….it was my fault, partly… You two got into a fight, while you could have had a nice time together though…"

"Well that wasn't your fault really…" Sasuke muttered, gripping his shirt tightly. "…N…Neji…wanted to break up with me anyway… because I'm ruining his life… so… well I don't blame him or you…it was all my fault…" Shikamaru shaked his head.

"He can't have meaned that like that…" Shika said. "I don't think Neji intended that YOU are ruining his life… I think he meaned that everyone around you is ruining his life… like when he was kidnapped by Akatsuki..who were linked to your brother, who was linked to you…the rapes and the torture… I think Neji was afraid something like that would happen again..and would hurt the baby." He was silent for a moment before speaking up again:

"So it was not your fault Sasuke. But when he is around you and you around him, he's kinda in danger…because of your enemies."

"Well then it is my fault…" Sasuke said. "..Because I get him into trouble…and besides…he knew…he knew that pill could kill him…he took it anyway….But…I…I forced him into taking it…and and..You see I am ruining his life…I even kinda killed him…" Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders.

"You can't have forced him, Sasuke." Shikamaru said, raising his voice a little. "Unless you shoved that pill down into his troath. He wanted it himself. It was HIS choice. And what do you meant that you even kinda killed him?"

"I….He took that pill because of me…and now… he might never wake up..It's the same as dying…so…well….I kinda killed him…" Sasuke said, crying again.

"You didn't Sasuke…" Shikamaru said, feeling the tears pricking in his eyes too. "It was his own choice. He could have said no. But he choose to take it because he wanted to make you happy so badly and bear your child."

"It isn't even my child…And he still did it for me…He did it for nothing…I want him back….That dumbass just… he probably thought I wouldn't want him…why does he always thinks that?"

"I…don't know.." Shikamaru mumbled. "He's too unsure and he just loves you very much. But…he didn't do it for nothing…. You said you wanted to revive your clan…The child may be Itachi's, but he's still and Uchiha, Sasuke. And the child is partly Neji's… Can't you just love the child… because of that?"

"Of course I love it…but…Neji..I want Neji to love it too…" Sasuke said, still crying.

"…there is a chance that Neji will wake up you know." Shikamaru said, giving Sasuke some hope. "…Just keep hoping…" Sasuke looked up to him, wiping his tears away.

"I…I know…but the chance is so small…I don't know how to…hope…"

"…just love the child. I think that's enough." Shikamaru said. Sasuke smiled weakly.

"Thanks Shikamaru… loving her will really not be a problem.." Sasuke said, to the truth.

"Exactly." Shikamaru said, pulling Sasuke in a hug, careful to not harm the baby. But Kana didn't wanted to know anything of this and gave a loud yell of discomfort. Shikamaru and Sasuke parted, looking at the baby smiling.

"I think I should leave now.." Shikamaru said, while Sasuke nodded. While Shikamaru left the room, Sasuke smiled at Neji sadly.

"Neji… I'm going home now, to take care of Kana… but I'll visit you as much as possible. I want to be here… would you ever wake up again." The only answer he got was silence and the beeping of the screen behind them.

**The end. A/N: Buhuh:( Ow I forgot the review repleys:O**

**Tsukiyo Angel: Thanks!:D Here's the update!**

**Amanesan: Thanks for the understanding, I'm having a really hard time yes. There are a lot of fights at my place now, so yeah, it's hard to concentrate, and since I'm the one who updates and stuff, it's always late. My father just flips because he wants a new girlfriend and me and my sister don't want that because we still miss our mom, who died previous year. So it's a bit hard, but I made it with a new chapter. ;) I hope you enjoy!**

**Hanai-kun: I'm glad you're still on the story, thank you :). And yeah, it's not good.. but it will be!   
**

sarathine** : I always love Lee, it's one of the must funny characters :D  
**

* * *


	24. Epiloque

**Epilogue**

**Domg finally:O THAT was a loooong story! I hope you like the last part! **

* * *

** Review repleys:**

**When love and dead embrace:Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Neji has to wake up! XD**

**Hanai-kun:Thanks for reviewing again!:D And are you serious about that name? Jeez, I thought I had a nice name.. heh.. Ah well, can't change it now. And yeah, Neji and Sasuke just NEED to have a girl! XD**

**Tsukiyo Angel:Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for depressing you:O I hope this will lighten you up!**

**Enjoy the last chapter! XD**

* * *

Sasuke was sitting next to Neji's bed. Like he did everyday. He had done it for three months now. Tried to talk to Neji. Got no response. Sasuke closed his eyes. It was so difficult. Neji had been so sad when he sank away in his coma. He couldn't die like that… he couldn't.

"You don't deserve it to die like that…" Sasuke whispered. He had to stop the tears from falling down onto his knees. "When you die… you need to die in peace… in rest.. so your mind isn't disturbed anymore when you go to heaven… I bet you'll become an angel.. You are my angel Neji…Oh god…will you ever wake up…? I really miss you…" The tears came. Sasuke sobbed and hided his face in his hands. Why did it had to go like this? Peep, peep… Neji's heartbeat drummed in his eyes. Peep, Peep… Sasuke suddenly heard the heartbeat change. Become faster. What.? Sasuke looked at Neji and nearly jumped. Neji.. was looking at him with a tired, but confused look on his face.

"N…Neji?" He asked, wiping his tears away. He carefully removed the mask which was covering Neji's face. Neji stared at him. And kept staring.

"W…who is Neji…?" He suddenly asked, his voice sounding weak. Sasuke got struck by that question.

"..Neji, don't b…be so ridiculous..you're N..Neji." Sasuke stammered, fearing the worst. Neji looked at him frowning. Then the frown disappeared.

"..I'm… my name is… of course…I'm Hyuuga Neji…" Neji mumbled. Sasuke nodded.

"Exactly, good…now…now who am…I?" He carefully asked. Neji stared at him. He blinked, thinking deeply. He frowned.

"…I….I don't know…I don't know if I've seen you before…Are you a nurse…? Am I in a hospital..? It's so white here…" Neji trailed off mumbling. Sasuke felt like dying.

"….Y…yes…this is a hospital..And I am….I am… Neji please, tell me you know who I am."

"…I-I'm sorry…I really don't.. remember.." Neji said, looking painfully. "I don't… remember a thing….what's going on..? Why am I… in a hospital..?" Sasuke felt the tears coming up in his eyes.

"…Neji…Y…you were in a… a coma and I…I..Please Neji…remember it…I…I'm Sasuke…And you…I… you and I were…together..please remember…" Neji's head snapped up at the mentioning of Sasuke's name. He started panicking, touching his stomach.

"…S-Sasuke..Oh my god, Sasuke! You…we…Itachi…the baby…Sasuke where is the baby? Oh my god where is the baby?!" He said, getting into hysterics.

"Neji calm down, the baby is fine." Sasuke answered, relieved Neji did remember. "She's with Shikamaru and Kiba…thank god you remember..Neji are you ok?"

"No! No I have to see…her? What… what the hell happened? I were.. in coma? How long?" Neji asked, not calming down a bit. He was looking around wildly.

"You..You got in a coma when you were put under narcose…for..three months..sorry.." Sasuke anwered. Neji's eyes got big.

"…three months..?" Neji said, almost not believing what he had heard. "I've been in a coma for..three months…?"

"Y..yes, but Neji calm down, please." Sasuke said, laying his hands on Neji's shoulders.

"How the hell do you expect from me to calm down?!" Neji snapped. "Jesus Christ…three months…"

"It…it's not that bad… At least you're..awake." Sasuke stammered.

"But…the baby…is she…normal?" Neji asked, concerned.

"No she's not." Sasuke said, smiling. "She's perfect." Neji looked at him, thinking.

"…can I see her?" He asked. Sasuke was expecting this question already.

"Of course." He said. "…I'll err… just go get her then." Neji nodded.

"Alright…um… one more thing..Sasuke…" Neji mumbled, looking down. "..um..do you… there's something… damn..um… well… do you..hate me now..? I understand if you do…"

"I don't…Why do you even think that Neji?" Sasuke asked, surprised by Neji's behaviour.

"…because you've been stuck up with a child…which isn't even yours… and I've…let you down for three months.. failed you.."

"Neji!" Sasuke yelled. "You didn't stuck me up with a child, I love taking care of her, she's mine even if she's not.. mine.. And you haven't let me down Neji, you never have."

"But you've been alone for three months…" Neji said sadly.

"Y..yes, but you never let me down Neji, it wasn't your fault." Sasuke said.

"…if I hadn't went into hysterics before I had to bear the child I wouldn't have been in coma.. so it is my fault. I'm sorry Sasuke.." His eyes trailed off.

"Neji shut up, I don't wanna hear it." Sasuke snapped. Neji looked up. "You couldn't help it ok. It was never your fault, I don't even get why you would think it was."

"I knew of the danger…I've just been selfish." Neji mumbled.

"No you haven't Neji…I…I know why you dit it…and I….If it's anyone's fault it's mine Neji."

"Why the hell would it be your fault?" Neji snapped.

"Well…I…I wanted you to take that pill…and well…It was my fault Itachi raped you and…I….it just was my fault." Sasuke explained. Neji looked at him like Sasuke had two heads suddenly.

"It would only have been your fault if you had ordened Itachi to rape me and shoved that pill down into my troath Sasuke." He harshly said. "It's my fault that I was so stupid not to tell you about the danger and I'm too damn weak to defend myself against powerful enemies. I shoul have thought about it that Itachi could've come home." Sasuke shook his head.

"Itachi wasn't your responsibility, he was mine." Sasuke said. "And you are…were too. And I know you.. you took that pill for me Neji, so that made it my fault. If it wasn't for me, nothing had happened." Neji sighed deeply, staring ahead of him.

"It's all so complicated…why can't we have a normal relation..?" He murmered.

"…Because I'm not normal, my life's not normal…that's why.."

"And you think I'm the most normal guy in the world..?" Neji asked dryly. "I'm an overemotional pansy." Neji blinked. Did he just said that out load?

"There's nothing wrong with being overemotional Neji…" Sasuke said. "There is with with putting your boyfriend in constant danger." Neji looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

"You aren't putting me in constant danger."

"Yes I am Neji." Sasuke said stern. "There hasn't been a fucking single thing I did that hasn't put you into danger and you know it."

"You always say that I know it while I don't, Sasuke." Neji said, sitting up straight. "What did you do all those times I got hurt? It wasn't your fault. You could never have known that I would be hurt." Then he suddenly pulled his shirt up to look at the light scar on his stomach.

"It has healed pretty fast." He commented dryly.

"Yes it has Neji…" Sasuke said, looking at Neji's stomach. Neji pulled his shirt down again. "But that you got hurt is still my fault Neji, you were my responsibility. So I didn't know that you would get hurt, you still did…because of me. So that makes it all my fault Neji."

"Why do you think you're responsible for what happens to me?" Neji asked confused.

"Because you were mine Neji. I was supposed to take care of you and I didn't." Neji looked at Sasuke angrily.

"…damn you. You threath me like I'm some kind of puppy you have to take care of. I can take care of myself."

"No you can't!" Sasuke snapped. "You can't Neji! I wanna take care for you.."

"WHY CAN'T I TAKE CARE OF MYSELF?!" Neji yelled furious. "AM I THE HYUUGA PRODIGY FOR NOTHING?!"

"IF YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF THEN YOU WOULDN'T GET HURT EVERY FUCKING TIME NEJI!"

"…I don't even get the chance to defend myself every time…" Neij mumbled. "But maybe you're right… Maybe I'm just weak." He looked down, angry at himself.

"Neji no, I'm sorry." Sasuke said. "I didn't mean it like that… You're not weak Neji, I'm sorry."

"It's just like the other times… we're fighting already and I'm not even fifteen minutes awake." Neji mumbled. Sasuke felt a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"I..I'm sorry Neji…it won't happen again I promise…And we weren't always fighting Neji.." Sasuke stammered.

"Not always..but often." Neji said, feeling sad. "And I don't believe this will be the last time." Sasuke quickly stood.

"It…it will….and err… I…I'll go get Kana now…so..well bye." Sasuke said. Neji's eyes widened.

"…K-Kana…?" Neji asked. "You named her Kana..? I thought…"

"Yes." Sasuke said, walking away. Neji sighed. He would let the doctors come to let them check him.

* * *

Sasuke walked to the home of Kiba and Shikamaru, who had bought an own little house. Before he could ring the doorbell he heard something very disturbing:

"KENJI!" Kiba's voice yelled. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF KANA! AND ICHIRO GET OUT OF THE FRIDGE! SHIKAMARU! HELP ME, DON'T YOU WALK AWAY!" Shikamaru opened the door.

"…oh my god." Sasuke exclaimed. Shikamaru looked at him questioning.

"Oh Sasuke, back already?" He asked.

"Who's there Shika?!" Kiba yelled from the livingroom.

"It's Sasuke! Could you bring Kana?!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"Let him in and let him get her himself!"Kiba yelled. "I'm trying to get Ichiro out of the fridge without getting the fridge destroyed!"

"Fine, whatever!" Shika yelled. "Sasuke you heard him." Shikamaru walked away. "ICHIRO! Come out of the fridge now!" Question marks popped up above Sasuke's head. He kept standing there.

"Sasuke! YOU COMING?!" Shikamaru yelled from the living room.

"HOLY SHIT ICHIRO DROPPED EGGS ON THE FLOOR!" Kiba yelled. Sasuke was now running inside. It was pure chaos. 'Holy crap… I know that I don't want to drop Kana here anymore.' He thought. Sasuke walked to Kana, who was laying in a cradle. Kana laughed at him sweetly. Kiba walked to Sasuke, with a sweaty head.

"Why are you picking her up so early?" Kiba asked. "Not that I don't like it or something…Did something happen?" Sasuke frowned, while getting Kana in his arms.

"Yeah well… Neji…err woke up." Sasuke said.

"WHAT?! WHEN?!" Shikamaru and Kiba yelled, Shikamaru running to Sasuke, leaving Ichiro in the fredge.

"And you tell us now we ask it?!" Kiba yelled. "Aren't you supposed to be very happy, dancing around in joy and tell everyone who wants to hear?"

"I err…guess….but we already got into a fight…kinda." Sasuke murmered.

"What? Where about..? That's ridiculous…" Kiba said.

"You two got into a fight already?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke was getting feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah well…we got into a fight because…Neji was blaming himself…" He murmered.

"Oh no.. not again…but where was het blaming himself for this time then?" Kiba asked. "Or don't you want to talk about it?" He pulled Kenji in his arms gently, while Shikamaru picked up Ichiro. Sasuke sighed.

"He's blaming himself for everything…for….not having my child…for screwing everything and it's just not his fault because it's mine and he just doesn't wants to admit it…"

"You both can't help what happened." Kiba said. "It just…happened. None of you is to blame. Understood?"

"…No…I only know it's not Neji's fault…anyway I promised I'd get Kana for him so I'm going back now, thanks for taking care of her." Kiba and Shikamaru shared a look.

"Sasuke, you have to promise me to not believe that it's your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. It was all Itachi's fault. All of it. If he hadn't been there, nothing would have happened. It's NOT you fault Sasuke." Kiba said.

"If I wasn't there nothing would have happened eiter ok." Sasuke said. "It was my fault and you can't make me think otherwise. Now excuse me, but I'm going back." Shikamaru and Kiba put their babies on the couch and ran after Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Kiba yelled. "Don't be so stubborn! You and Neji were ment to be together! And if you think it's your fault that Neji was hurt, then you regret your situation with Neji too. He loves you and you love him. He doesn't blame you so why do you care so much?!" Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Yeah Sasuke, you're acting like an idiot." He said.

"I care so much because I don't wanna hurt Neji." Sasuke answered. "And I care because he blames it on himself and it's MY fault, that's why I care. Obviously Neji and I weren't ment to be." Kiba's eyes widened.

"..Are you planning to break up with him?!" He yelled in disbelief. "That's ridiculous! You don't want to hurt Neji and then you are going to leave him?! You'll only hurt him if you do that you idiot! YOU.ARE.NOT.THE.ONE.TO.BLAME! It's not you fault!"

"Yes I am!" Sasuke snapped. "And I'm not breaking up with Neji, Neji's gonna break up with me! He hates his life and it's because of me ok! It is my fault!"

"How the hell do you know that Neji is going to break up with you, you moron?" Shikamaru asked.

"And how do you know Neji still hates his life?!" Kiba asked annoyed.

"I can tell ok." Sasuke murmered. "When Neji and I got in that fight he said he didn't think it would change. He thinks all we do is fight and he doesn't want that…and he hates his life, because he blames himself, dammit. Would you two just stop, because it's not gonna work between Neji and me, not matter how bad I want it."

"…I don't think we can persuade him to stop this madness.." Shikamaru mumbled.

"…damn….Sasuke, we are here for you, you know.." Kiba said.

"Yes, if there is a problem, you can come to us…as well for Kana and Neji." Shikamaru said, nodding.

"Why are we giving up…?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"…shut up… don't piss him off more…" Kiba warned.

"Fine, great thanks and whatever. Can I go now, or do you have more?" A very pissed off Sasuke asked.

"Jeez..don't go acting like a bitch." Shikamaru snapped.

"SHIKA!" Kiba yelled.

"…sorry…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Good. See you later." Sasuke said and walked off.

* * *

Sasuke opened the familiar door of Neji's room in the hospital. When he got in he saw Neji looking through the window from his bed. Neji looked up and smiled weakly when he saw Sasuke walking to his bed with a baby in his arms. His baby.

"…C…can I hold her…?" Neji asked carefully.

"Sure." Sasuke said, handing Kana over to Neji. Neji sat up straight and carefully took the baby in his arms. He looked at her, smiling.

"She's beautiful…Kana.." He said, tears almost forming in his eyes. Sasuke was touched.

"Yeah she is." He agreed. She looked like Neji a lot.

"…her hair is black…She got your ha…Itachi's hair." Neji stuttered, swallowing.

"…Err…yeah…She uhm…has…." Sasuke stuttered. Neji put an hand for his mouth in shock.

"…Oh Sasuke…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have said that…"

"No it's ok…I don't…mind." Sasuke lied.

"….yes you do." Neji shot him a look. Sasuke was getting uncomfortable.

"N…No I don't…I'm uhm, ok with it…" Neji lowered his eyes, so Sasuke couldn't see the pain which had filled his eyes.

"Sasuke…why are you lying to me?" He softly asked.

"I'm not…" Sasuke started, before trailing off. He couldn't lie to Neji one more time.

"…I don't get you." Neji sighed.

"And what's not to get?" Sasuke asked, while sitting down onto a chair. Neji sighed.

"I know you do mind that the child isn't yours…" Neij started explaining. "I can see it in your eyes…why can't you speak freely to me, Sasuke? Do we…do we have secrets for each other? You seem so… far away, out of my reach…You're not lying to me for nothing.."

"Fine I do mind, but you…you just don't want me anyway, I see no reason to tell you what I think." Sasuke explained. "I have no right too, it's your life and if you don't want me, I'll deal with it." Neji stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

"…you think… I…I don't love you..?" He stammered.

"Why would you?" Sasuke asked. "I only screw up." Neij felt like his heart was breaking.

"…so you think.. that I took that pill for nothing..?" Neji stammered.

"M..maybe you did then...but well, you said I was destroying your life anyway, so that means you don't wanna be with me and I...understand that." Sasuke said sadly.

"...I didn't ment it like that Sasuke.. I meant that being with you was destroying my life.. but the people who hurted me are dead now or have changed. Please Sasuke, I... I'm so sorry if you got the thought that I don't love you... I don't know how else to show it to you then... to make you happy.. And you wanted a child so badly.. so.. I took that pill for you.. Please Sasuke, believe me, I did it because I love you so much.. God... I'm so sorry for making you feel like that...I'm so sorry.." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"…I…you…Neji don't apologise…damn Neji…I'm sorry, I'm just…dammit, I'm just a moron ok, I don't wanna hear you apologise cause you have nothing to apologise for."

"You're not a moron. You're a beautiful man." Neji commented dryly.

"I am not Neji." Sasuke said. "Neji…err…do you…well, really love me?" He asked.

"I love you the most of all people on this world Sasuke…" Neji said. "…I want you to know that. But…do you…?"

"Of course I love you Neji." Sasuke said. "I always have, you should know that." Neij frowned.

"…Then why… do you think you don't have the right to tell what's bothering you..?" Sasuke looked down.

"Because I thought that you… hated me." He mumbled.

"…Why?" Neij asked.

"Because I was destroying your life.." Sasuke muttered. Neji sighed.

"…Oh god Sasuke…Can you please lay Kana down for a second and hug me?" Sasuke was surpised, but did as Neji would.

"..Err… I uhm… yeah…ok." He stuttered. He came closer to Neji, doubting. But Neji grabbed him and hugged him strongly, to Sasuke's surprise.

"….Neji…why are you…well…hugging me?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I love you, idiot." Neij couldn't stop himself anymore and kissed Sasuke full on the lips. Now Sasuke was really confused. He broke the kiss.

"Neji…" He started. Neji looked at him frowning.

"…something wrong?" He asked, mentally slapping himself.

"N…No, I'm just…err…well I…Neji, we can't just kiss and make up…" Sasuke said.

"…why not?" Neji asked, confused.

"Because…I can't get close to you, because I'll…end up hurting you…" Sasuke explained sadly. He looked at Kana, who was peacefully sleeping right know.

"Sasuke please don't think like that, please…I…are you…breaking up with me or something..?" Neji said.

"I…no…I dunno…I just don't know what to think anymore Neji…" Sasuke murmered. "..I thought that if you would wake up we could forget it all and move on, but I…I can't…I want to, but I can't."

"…Why?" Neij asked. "What's stopping you…? You only think that you would…hurt me?"

"Yes and well…I dunno…I just think you're better off without me." Sasuke mumbled.

"…Sasuke please don't leave me." Neji said, getting tears in his eyes. Sasuke couldn't be leaving him, he COULDN'T!

"…I…don't want to too Neji… I really don't…but I…just…I'm scared that if I stay…I'll lose you anyway…" Sasuke said, sighing deeply. This was very hard.

"Please don't think that.." Neji said. "Who could hurt me when I'm with you? Itachi is dead…Akatsuki turned normal..I've gotten stronger too so I can defend myself and you are many times stronger then me, then much people. Right..?"

"Right…but I was stronger before and Itachi was still able to..hurt you…" Sasuke said, looking down. "And I just don't know if I am…if I am…right for you."

"Of course you are right for me!" Neji said. "But…Itachi was stronger then you that time..and the last time Itachi hurt me you weren't home and you couldn't have known that Itachi would hurt me. It wasn't your fault and it will never be…And I think that we were ment to be…from the beginning."

"…Y…you do?" Sasuke asked, looking up to Neji hopefully.

"Yes I do…I want you to know…" Neji said.

"Neji…I'm…sorry…" Sasuke said, near tears.

"…Why are you apologising?" Neji asked surprised.

"For everything…for me…for being stupid…" Sasuke mumbled. Neji laid his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're not being stupid Sasuke…" Neji said. "I think you're just confused. Like me."

"..Neji..I…I really love you." Sasuke said.

"You do..?" Neji asked, looking up surprised.

"Of course I do…do you?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"Yes Sasuke, that's what I said." Neji said, smiling. "I love you more then anyone on this world." Sasuke looked at Neji with a grin on his face.

"Neji…I think maybe…kiss and make up would work now." Neji smirked and then grabbed Sasuke, kissing him. Sasuke moaned and closed his eyes. When they broke apart, Neji blushed.

"..Sasuke.." He said, making Sasuke look at him. "…will you marry me?"

"..Of course I will." Sasuke said, pulling Neji in his arms. "Does this mean, we're gonna stay together?" Neji hugged Sasuke.

"Yes…Forever." Neji whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke smiled. Finally.

THE END!

XD

* * *

**Pleaeaeaeaease let me know what you thought of the last part of the story:D Or the whole story!**


End file.
